Una Sonata de Amor
by starsmoon1981
Summary: Rasengan es la banda mas popular que existe actualmente, deciden ir a Konoha y tratar de vivir como chicos normales, en medio de la fama, la histeria de fans su lider Naruto Uzumaki descrube el amor a traves de un silencioso azabache que le cambia la vida para siempre -NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

En Londres, Inglaterra la gente estaba histérica gritando a mas no poder el nombre de su grupo favorito Rasengan , el grupo mas famoso de toda Japón y quizás del mundo entero; el grupo estaba conformado por adolescentes , el bajista Kiba Inuzuka de 18 años, los tecladistas Sakura Haruno de 19 años , Shikamaru Nara de 20 años, el guitarrista Subaku no Gaara de 19 años y el otro guitarrista y voz principal Naruto Uzumaki de 18 años, todos ellos bajo la supervisión de su productor personal Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki se puede decir que es el típico chico que juega con los corazones de todas las mujeres, aunque actualmente su novia es su compañera de la banda Sakura Haruno, la misma no puede decir que su novio sea precisamente "fiel", varias veces lo ha agarrado con las manos en la masa, sea con camareras de los hoteles donde se alojan, con algunas periodistas que lo entrevistan e incluso con las propias fans, pero cuando eso sucede ; el joven rubio siempre le da una y mil excusas , incluso la lleva a la cama sin ningún miramiento alguno y con eso ella lo perdona como siempre, y mas porque no tiene opción ya que ambos están juntos por conveniencia, por no decir por publicidad para la banda. En cuanto a la vida familiar del líder de la banda Rasengan, su familia es la mas acaudalada de toda la sociedad japonesa; su madre Kushina Uzumaki es una chef de prestigio internacional, con varios restaurantes en toda Japón, su padre es nada mas y nada menos que el multimillonario y dueño de "Sunshine Records" la disquera mas importante a nivel mundial Minato Namikaze. Además Naruto tiene dos hermanos mayores, el primero Kyubi Namikaze, actualmente director en jefe de la disquera, mano derecha de su padre Minato y según el propio Naruto, el "títere" perfecto para los trabajos especiales que son ordenados por su padre, el del medio es la "oveja negra" de la familia, Deidara Uzumaki , el ya no vive con sus padres , decidió revelarse contra ellos y actualmente viaja por el mundo y hace lo que quiera , lo que no se puede decir lo mismo de Naruto, el rubio menor igual que su hermano mayor Kyubi. Esta atado a sus padres en contra de su voluntad. Volviendo a la realidad, habiendo terminado su concierto, los chicos estaban reunidos en su elegante camerino, celebrando el éxito que tuvo su ultimo concierto en Londres, ya que por decisión del presidente de la disquera Minato Namikaze, el grupo debería estudiar con jóvenes de su misma edad según el, para evitar que la "fama" se le vaya a subir a la cabeza.

_-"Es demasiado tarde para eso viejo-_piensa fríamente Naruto_-en serio papa, no te cansas de arruinar mi vida y a los que te rodean, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te desprecio Minato Namikaze"_

-Oye viejo estas ahí-dice Kiba el baterista-vamos Naruto estamos celebrando, quieres quitar esa cara de amargado, por favor.

-No puedo evitarlo Kiba-dice fríamente Naruto-aun no me cabe en la cabeza que el viejo desgraciado, insista en mandarnos a una escuela publica, para que vivamos como adolescente normales, cuando todos nosotros no somos precisamente normales.

-Eso es verdad-suspira profundamente Shikamaru-pero también es verdad que ese viejo es nuestro jefe que nos da todo,y que encima de todo es tu padre Naruto, por lo tanto seria problemático llevarle la contraria.

Naruto solo suspiro con fastidio, pero lamentablemente sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, el desde que era muy pequeño adoraba cantar, todas las noches soñaba estar en un escenario frente a miles de personas, cantándoles con toda su pasión, y efectivamente su sueño se le hizo realidad, pero ahora se pregunta desde que momento su sueño se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, su respuesta seria , desde que su adorado padre decidió tomar las riendas de su carrera musical, tomo mas que eso, tomo literalmente su vida en sus manos, Temari la hermana de Gaara es la que compone la música para la banda; sin embargo es Minato quien es el que tiene la ultima palabra con respecto las canciones que van en sus discos, tanto Naruto como el resto de la banda no tienen ni voz ni voto en esa cuestión, es mas el vestuario, las giras, las entrevistas , hasta los videos musicales son dirigidos por el Namikaze mayor, por lo cual para Naruto su vida personal y social se ha convertido en una total pesadilla , obra y gracias a su propio padre.

En cuanto a su vida personal, a nivel de su familia, sino tiene la familia mas disfuncional del mundo es un milagro, sus padres Minato y Kushina no se dirigen ni media palabra , es mas el rubio podría apostar que sus padres están esperando cualquier movimiento del otro para poder asesinarse mutuamente y lo peor de todo es que comparten la misma habitación , eso de verdad era insólito, en cuanto a su madre Kushina , el rubio no tiene ningún comentari0o al respecto; porque ella nunca ha estado en su vida en primer lugar, y con sus hermanos Kyubi y Deidara , digamos que el rubio hubiese deseado ser hijo único , pero al parecer ni en eso tiene suerte en la vida.

-Porque no vamos a una discoteca chicos-sonríe alegremente el rubio-Kiba tiene razón, para que lamentarme por algo que ya es inevitable, así que a gozar de lo lindo en nuestra ultima noche en Londres.

-Temari y yo también vamos Naruto-sonríe maliciosamente Sakura-no es que yo no confié en ti querido, pero nosotros sabemos que es mejor prevenir que lamentar después.

-Ay pero bebe que desconfiada eres-sonríe picadamente Naruto-pero para que veas que te amo solo a ti, que eres la única mujer en mi vida, por supuesto que tu y Temari pueden venir con nosotros no es así Shikamaru.

-Lo que sea Naruto-suspira profundamente Shikamaru-definitivamente andar con ustedes es problemático.

-Eso es lo único que tienes que decir Thika-dice una furiosa Temari-para ti todo resulta ser problemático, si es así para que haces las cosas Shikamaru, porque no puedes ser como Naruto, el si es un "novio perfecto" , no hay duda que Sakura es una chica muy afortunada.

Tanto Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba y el propio Naruto tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, al parecer la hermana de Gaara aun no conoce lo suficiente al rubio líder de la banda Rasengan , si hubiese sido así , se daría cuenta que Shikamaru es un santo comparado con Naruto, puesto que su novio le es fiel ,lo que ser "fiel" no es algo que caracterice al rubio. En ese momento entro el productor musical de la banda Kakashi Hatake.

-Felicitaciones chicos-sonríe Kakashi-el espectáculo fue todo un éxito. La ciudad de Londres quedo encantado con ustedes, en especial contigo Naruto.

-Y quien no se enamora de mi Kakashi-sonríe picadamente el rubio-ni tu ni Sakura me miren así, ya que los dos saben que es verdad, ahora Kakashi a lo que te trae por aquí, que quiere mi padre ahora.

-¡Que te hace suponer que vine a verte solo , por tu padre Naruto¡-exclama falsamente Kakashi-vamos Naruto te conozco desde que eras un bebe y tu me conoces perfectamente, crees que vendría solamente por tu padre.

-Porque te conozco, es porque te lo digo Kakashi-dice fríamente Naruto-se que al igual que Kyubi tu seria capaz de vender a tu propia madre por cumplir con los caprichos de Minato Namikaze, así que por favor deja de hacerte el loco y ve al grano Kakashi Hatake.

-Por lo que veo tus nunca estas de buen humor Naruto-suspira profundamente el peli plateado-aunque tienes razón yo vengo en nombre de tu padre Naruto y me imagino que sabes a que vengo realmente.

-¡Si a recordarme como siempre que soy un esclavo de mi propio padre¡-exclama furiosamente el rubio-tranquilo Kakashi, dile al viejo que no haré nada que el no quiera, no es que pueda de todos modos, así que si era eso lo que querías decirme, la banda se va a celebrar a lo grande nuestra ultima noche como "estrellas" , ya que a partir de mañana al llegar a Konoha, seremos chicos comunes y corrientes.

Sin más que decir ante que Kakashi pudiera decir algo más, salio con Sakura y sus otros compañeros y todos ellos se dirigieron afuera hacia la limosina donde lo estaba esperando el último miembro de la banda y hermano de Temari Subaku no Gaara. Todos los miembros de la banda Rasengan al igual que Naruto pertenecen a la aristocracia , es decir, la crema de toda la sociedad japonesa; Kiba el mejor amigo de Naruto, moreno de ojos achinados, de pelo castaño oscuro, pertenece a la familia Inuzuka, dueña de varias empresas de entrenamientos caninos y otras empresas de vigilancia y seguridad, de las mas importantes del país. Shikamaru de estatura mediana alta, moreno claro, peli negro recogido en una cola, es de la familia Nara, una prestigiosa familia dueña de varias empresas que se encarga de distribuir y promover productos de alta tecnología avanzada en todo el país. Incluso Sakura la "novia" oficial de Naruto también es de familia de alta sociedad, la chica blanca peli rosa,es de la familia Haruno, familia dueña de varias casas de modas de fama mundial. Por ultimo los hermanos Subaku Gaara y Temari; el peli rojo y la rubia pertenecen a la segunda familia después de la de los Namikaze, más poderosa de todo Japón , dueños de casi todos los medios de comunicación social, sea la TV, la radio, periódicos , revistas,etc. En fin todos ellos bajo el liderazgo de su líder Naruto Uzumaki, hicieron de Rasengan la banda más exitosa en los últimos años a nivel mundial.

-¿Se puede saber porque se tardaron tanto?-pregunta fríamente Gaara-tenemos que descansar para viajar a casa, solamente yo me tengo que aguantar una cuerda de idiotas como ustedes.

-Y Kakashi se queja de mi humor-murmura Naruto para si mismo-estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa Gaara, además tu te quedaste porque quisiste, así que no te quejes , cuando yo no te pedí que nos esperara.

Gaara miro fríamente a Naruto pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, el era muy reservado y frió con todas las personas a su alrededor, todas menos una Naruto Uzumaki; ni el peli rojo sabe porque este chico ruidoso, molesto, altanero, mujeriego de primera es su amigo, quizás porque muy en el fondo sabe que el autentico Naruto se encuentra atrapado dentro de si mismo , esperando que alguien se digne en conocer quien es el rubio en realidad, pero el peli rojo que conoce de antemano a la novia de su amigo Sakura Haruno, sabe que ella no es precisamente la persona adecuada para salvar a su amigo de destruirse a si mismo, porque si algo sabia Sunaku no Gaara , que todo lo que Naruto hacia no era por diversión , era contra su propio padre Minato Namikaze; el peli rojo no era ningún tonto sabia que detrás de la imagen de la 2familia feliz" que representaba los Namikaze, había toda una falsa montada por el propio Minato, porque como se explica que Kyubi sea el único en usar el apellido de la familia, mientras que Deidara y Naruto , prefieren usar el apellido de su madre, el Uzumaki, definitivamente esa familia no era nada normal. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la limosina empezó a moverse, para trasladar a todos ellos a una discoteca de la ciudad, para luego ir directamente de ahí al aeropuerto para partir a primera hora a Konoha, donde al parecer según Kakashi , ya tienen todo planeado en su nueva vida.

-Cambia esa cara Gaara-dice maliciosamente Kiba-pareces que vas a un entierro. Aunque pensándolo bien , esa es tu misma cara de siempre, la única que tienes en realidad jajajajaja

-Naruto controla a tu amigo pulgoso-dice fríamente Gaara-antes que lo haga yo, o les recuerdo a los dos, que paso la ultima vez que el pulgoso hizo una de las suyas conmigo, digamos que esa sonrisa que tiene ahora, es la misma que tenia cuando yo ni un segundo dude en destrozársela por completo verdad.

Kiba y Naruto se estremecieron al recordar ese doloroso recuerdo , especialmente para Kiba. Al año de juntarse como una banda, en su apartamento donde todos ellos vivían, Kiba trato de usar la cama de Gaara ojo para fastidiar al peli rojo, pero lo único que consiguió es que este por poco no le desfigurara su rostro de por vida, el puñetazo de Gaara fue tan fuerte que Kiba duro toda la noche en el Hospital , tratando de controlar la hinchazón y los puntos de sutura que las enfermeras tuvieron que hacerle, no hay que decir que la banda desapareció de la mirada de los medios durante una semana, después de lo sucedido entre Kiba y Gaara.

-Esta bien, esta bien viejo-dice calmadamente Kiba-definitivamente a ti no te gustan las bromas, en serio hombre consíguete una vida.

-Kiba por favor deja de molestar a Gaara-suspira con fastidio Naruto-mira que yo no intervendré como aquella vez.

Kiba solo suspiro de mala gana, no era justo que Naruto se pusiera de parte de Gaara, claro que sabia que no era muy inteligente molestar al Todopoderoso chico malo Subaku no Gaara, pero que puede hacer, el no puede evitarlo, mas si el propio peli rojo le facilita las cosas. Naruto estaba mas que fastidiado con sus amigos, además tenia enormes deseos de sastifacer sus necesidades sexuales y no ayudaba que su novia tenia un mini vestido que a simple vista se le veía todo su encaje interior que llevaba puesto; era un hecho que el nunca ha amado ni amara a Sakura, pero por el amor a Dios es un hombre, y como cualquier hombre tienes sus necesidades que sastifacer, por lo tanto ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

-Díganle al chofer que se detenga un momento-dice de repente Naruto

-¿Oye viejo que te pasa?-pregunta un sorprendido Kiba-no ves que si nos detenemos , llegaremos tarde a la discoteca.

-Por favor Kiba-dice Temari con una gota en la cabeza-las discotecas están abiertas toda la noche idiota, aun nos queda tiempo de sobre, pero Naruto , porque diablo quiere que nos detengamos?.

En ese momento tanto ella como los demás suspiraron profundamente al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su rubio líder, ellos sabía que algo tenía planeado el rubio y ese algo no era nada "bueno" para ellos.

-Algo me dice que ni siquiera debí preguntar-murmura Temari para si misa.

-Lo que pasa chicos-sonríe maliciosamente el rubio-es que quiero que ustedes vayan en los puestos de adelante, porque mi bella Sakura y yo queremos tener algún tiempo a solas.

-¡Pero que te pasa viejo¡-exclama furiosamente Kiba-como que tu y Sakura quieren tiempo a solas, si se ven todos los días.

Todos suspiraron de resignación ante la idioteces de Kiba, en ese momento Naruto mentalmente dio por hecho que de verdad tenía mala suerte en la vida, porque tener como mejor amigo a alguien sin cerebro como Kiba es definitivamente de lo último. Pero tanto el como los demás se despertaron de su ensoñación al ver como una furiosa Sakura Haruno, golpeo cruelmente a Kiba.

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhh eso me dolió Sakura¡-exclama dolorosamente Kiba.

-Ese era el punto idiota-dice furiosamente la peli rosa-como puedes ser tan imbecil Kiba, ciertamente Naruto y yo nos vemos todos los días , pero por cosas de la banda, cuando por fin mi adorado Naru quiere que pasemos tiempo a solas como pareja, tu nos sales con esta, es que de verdad quieres conocer mi verdadero yo Kiba.

Toda la limosina misteriosamente tembló, además de sus ocupantes, todos incluyendo al chofer sintieron la furia contenida de la chica peli rosa, y no hay que decir que ninguno de ellos quieren estar en el lugar de Kiba en estos momentos.

-Y otra cosa mas Kiba-dice muy fríamente Sakura-si de alguna manera tú , te vuelves a meter en donde nadie te llama, como mi relación con Naruto, ten la seguridad que ese será el último día de tu vida , me explico Kiba.

-Ten entendí perfectamente Sakura-dice un muy aterrorizado Kiba-te entendí perfectamente.

Decir que Kiba estaba aterrorizado era el eufemismo del año, el chico baterista seriamente pensaba que era mil veces mejor enfrentar al "sangriento" Gaara que una furiosa Sakura, al principio se compadeció de ella, porque al conocer la fama de su amigo rubio, sabe que en cualquier momento Naruto la iba mandar a volar, como lo hace con sus otras conquistas, pero en estos momentos esta compadeciendo a su amigo rubio, tanto tiempo con esa chica peli rosa, sin haber huido de ella, era de gran admiración. Poco a poco las aguas se calmaron y Temari envió un mensaje al chofer para que este se detuviera por un momento. Y en efecto el chofer se paro en una esquina, en ese momento, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara y Temari se bajaron del auto , no sin antes buscar sus audífonos y tapones para sus oídos , porque presentirán, por no decir adivinaban que intenciones tenia Naruto con Sakura en la parte trasera de la limosina. En el momento que ellos se subieron a la parte delantera de la limosina esta empezó a moverse, Naruto inmediatamente tomo de los brazos a su novia y la tiro fuertemente al mueble, pero esta ni siquiera se inmuto, no tenia queja alguna, sabia que este era el comienzo de una noche salvaje, porque cuando Naruto la trataba de forma brusca como lo hace en estos momentos, significa que su cuerpo será torturado por completo y ella es mas que feliz de que así sea. En cuanto a Naruto, para el estar con Sakura es lo mismo que estar con las otras personas con las que el ha estado. Porque otra cosa es que el líder de Rasengan tiene un "sucio secreto" es bisexual, nadie lo sabe, solamente su amigo Kiba esta enterado de eso, porque si la gente en general se entera , su carrera musical se arruinaría por completo, ni hablar de sus padres, su madre Kushina seguramente lo despreciaría y lo negaría como hijo, ni hablar de su padre Minato , ese seria capaz de hacerle de todo, incluso de mandarlo a matar. Mientras besaba ferozmente a Sakura, el rubio se preguntaba hasta cuando viviría así, gozando del sufrimiento de los demás, viviendo de la adoración de la gente que lo rodean , para después pisotearlos como moscas, pero sabe que esta destinado a eso y que muy en el fondo el de verdad es feliz a costa del dolor ajeno. Por eso nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, alejando todo pensamientos, ahora era el momento de gozar del cuerpo de su novia, lo demás le vale un cuerno, otra vez agarro firmemente por el pelo a su novia, y la puso frente a el a su misma altura.

-Lista bebe para la acción-dice sensualmente Naruto al odio de Sakura-dime que quieres que te haga Sakura, dime bebe que quieres de mi, que con gusto te lo doy

La peli rosa sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse por completo al sentir el aliento de su novio cerca de el, mas cuando Naruto empezó a chupar con fuerza su cuello, como indicio de lo que estaba a punto de venir

-Cojéeme Naruto-gemía dolorosamente Sakura-cojéeme por favor, quiero tu polla profundamente dentro de mi

-Tus deseos son ordenes bebe-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto besando nuevamente con fuerza a Sakura.

En la parte delantera de la Limosina, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara, trataban por todos los medios de estar tranquilos, pero como diablo iban hacer eso, con el espectáculo gratis de los gritos de Sakura, los cuatros podían apostar que no pasaron ni quince minutos de que la limosina empezara a moverse que Naruto seguramente se le echo encima a Sakura.

-Esto no puede seguir así chicos-se quejaba Kiba-en serio esos dos no se cansan, en su habitación ,en el baño, en el camerino, en el avión y ahora aquí en la limosina, es un verdadero milagro que Sakura no este embarazada.

-Eso es verdad-murmura Shikamaru para si mismo.

-Por favor Kiba tu siempre te quejas de todo-suspira profundamente Temari-Sakura no esta embarazada por el contrato que firmo, ahí le prohíbe embarazarse de cualquier persona, incluyendo de un miembro de la banda y en cuanto a lo otro Kiba, ellos son novios , tienen relaciones sexuales como cualquier pareja, acaso es un pecado estar enamorados.

-El problema es que ellos no son pareja Temari-dice de repente Gaara-ni mucho menos están enamorados, ellos son simplemente una imagen falsa de lo que la sociedad llama 2pareja perfecta"

Temari iba a repicarle a su hermano, pero Shikamaru decidió intervenir en la conversación, era hora de dejarle algunas cosas claras a su novia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gaara, Temari-dice seriamente Shikamaru-aunque te cueste aceptarlo, sabes que los rumores acerca de Naruto diciendo que es mujeriego es verdad, Temari el le ha montado tanto los cuernos a Sakura, que si alguien quisiera hacer un libro de ello, seguramente nunca lo terminaría.

Sorprendentemente Gaara y Kiba asintieron en acuerdo con Shikamaru.

-Y sabes que es lo peor Temari-prosigue Shikamaru- que Sakura lo sabe y aun así esta con Naruto, no se si es por amor, por conveniencia, o por costumbre, lo cierto Temari es que no he conocido a nadie que logre enamorar de verdad a Naruto y por los vientos que soplan , al parecer no existe la persona que atrape el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki.

De regreso a la parte de atrás de la limosina, Sakura no puede creer que en tan solo menos de media hora, había tenido varios orgasmos simultáneos y aun así su cuerpo pudo resistirlo. Cuando le pidió a Naruto que la cogiera, su rubio novio literalmente cumplió con su palabra, salvajemente la cogio en varias posiciones de frente, de atrás, todo su cuerpo, estaba marcado con chupones, mordidas, era el mejor sexo que haya tenido en toda su vida, no sabia como, pero Naruto cada vez era mejor en lo que hacia, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, que casi no siente que Naruto toco suavemente sus hombros.

-Sakura vístete por favor, ya vamos a llegar-dice secamente Naruto

Eso le dolió a la peli rosa, se sentía nuevamente sucia y por enésima vez usada por Naruto, pero que podía hacer ,ella sabia que el no la amaba y aun así quiere estar con el, es como el rubio se hubiese convertido en una obsesión para ella. Medio sonrió a su novio y empezó a vestirse nuevamente con un solo pensamiento, "_Tener a Naruto Uzumaki para ella y nadie más"_, no dejaría que nadie se lo quite , primero mataría a quien se atreviera hacerlo. Termino de vestirse y se sentó a lado de Naruto, que la abrazo suavemente y de forma automática, el pensamiento del rubio era muy distinto que el de su novia.

_-"En pocas horas estaré en Konoha-_piensa seriamente Naruto_-nuevamente ganaste papa, soy infeliz otra vez gracias a ti, solo espero que por una vez en mi maldita vida todo sea diferente ,cuando llegue a Konoha, y que ahí encuentre lo que tanto he deseado en mucho tiempo, alguien a quien amar"._

Continuara…

* * *

_Una nueva historia y por supuesto es un NaruSasu, espero que les guste si quieren revisen por favor…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

En algún lugar de Konoha, específicamente en una casa vieja fuera de la ciudad, ahí estaba ubicado el Orfanato de Konoha. Era un centro de pocos recursos que recibían niños que no tenían padres, sean porque estos murieron, o porque por alguna razón tuvieron que ser abandonados al nacer. Este centro está bajo el mandato de Iruka Umino, Anko Takareshi, Shizune Meioh y Ibiki Tenoh, personas de buen corazón que se encargaban de darle amor y protección a los niños que residen en el orfanato; sin embargo nada es lo que parece en ese orfanato, ya que el dueño del edificio Danzo Himurashi, es un hombre realmente perverso que ha hecho hasta lo imposible para desalojarlos y echar a la calle a los pobres niños. Sin embargo Iruka con sus compañeros se las han arreglado para que hasta ahora eso no haya ocurrido todavía; también hay que destacar que nos todos los huérfanos son unos "santos", hay un grupo entre adolescentes que se autodenominan "Los Hebi" , que están conformados pos su líder Suigetsu Hozu, con Ryota Mysoko, Kira Tomoe, Tenten Kuno y otros niños que se encargan de impedir que otros huérfanos como ellos sean adoptados, lo cual dificulta que el Orfanato tenga apoyo de otras personas u otras instituciones, por lo cual su inestabilidad por mantenerse en pie siempre es constante. Además son tan problemáticos tanto dentro como fuera del orfanato, sin embargo Iruka aún mantiene las esperanzas que algún día ellos van a cambiar y se comportaran como personas de bien. Hay que agregar que ellos tienen a alguien como blanco de sus burlas, ataques, incluso lo han golpeado fuertemente sabiendo que esa persona nunca dirá literalmente una palabra al respecto.

Y lo peor de todo es que esa persona es un huérfano como ellos, pero a la vez es muy especial, porque si no fuera así porque razón Suigetsu lo odia tanto que le hace la vida imposible prácticamente todos los días, pero sobre todo porque Iruka Umino protege tanto a ese joven como si fuera su propio hijo. El joven desde que nació ha sido objeto de todo tipo de maltrato, es un chico de más o menos de la estatura de Suigetsu, piel pálida, ojos oscuros, cabello azabache de punta atrás, se podría imaginar que ese joven es el ser más hermoso que puede existir en el mundo, hubiese sido así, si no existiera el hecho que ese chico no puede hablar, es mudo de nacimiento. Sasuke como lo nombro Iruka, ni siquiera tenía nombre, hasta que el propio Iruka se lo puso cuando lo encontró afuera del Orfanato, no tiene apellido, ni familia, nada de nada, es como para el mundo, él ni siquiera existe. Un 23 de julio de hace más de dieciséis años atrás, mientras estaba revisando las habitaciones de sus "niños", Iruka Umino el encargado principal de Orfanato de Konoha, sintió que estaban tocando la puerta de la entrada principal, cuando la vio se dio cuenta que no había nadie, pero por el fuerte viento, su rostro se dirijo al suelo, se impresiono mucho al ver que había una canasta con un hermoso bebe dentro, pero lo que le sorprendía y le entristecía enormemente era que él bebe a pesar de estar llorando fuertemente, su llano no emitía sonido alguno, al parecer él bebe es mudo y quizás esa sea la razón por la cual él bebe haya sido abandonado.

_-Es realmente cruel e injusto lo que ten hicieron pequeño-sonríe dulcemente Iruka tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño-no puedo creer la clase de padres que tuviste, pero todo saldrá bien pequeño, ahora estas a salvo._

Él bebe se calmó y le dio una dulce sonrisa, desde ese día hasta hoy muchas cosas han cambiado. Sasuke desde pequeño nunca entendió porque nadie lo quería adoptar, a lo lejos veía a los niños que se portaban mal con Iruka y los otros maestros y sin embargo la mayoría de ellos eran adoptados y el no; para el pequeño el tiempo pasaba muy pero muy lentamente, veía que llegaban nuevos niños huérfanos como el, pero así como venían unos, rápidamente se iban otros con una nueva familia y el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas que al parecer Sasuke desde muy temprana edad comprendió que alguien como él no estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Nunca entendió la causa de su "silencio" porque exclusivamente el, es el único entre los huérfanos que no podía hablar, sin embargo que no lo entendiera no significaba que no lo aceptara, porque hace tiempo que el acepto su condición de ser mudo para siempre, gracias a Iruka y Anko que son como sus padres, el aprendió aceptar que algunas cosas escapan de sus manos y el no poder hablar es una de ellas. También aprendió a vivir con el hecho de ser despreciado por todas las personas, incluyendo a sus propios compañeros hermanos como el, gracias a Suigetsu Hozu y compañía sabe que tener una discapacidad para la sociedad actual parece ser un "pecado mortal", es más el pasa prácticamente por desapercibido en el orfanato; aunque tiene pocos amigos, no se debe de contar si dichos amigos son unos pequeños niños, pero él los valora y los quiere como tal. Ellos eran una niña llamada Mitzuki, y dos niños Souta y Konohamaru, el ultimo siendo sobreprotector con Sasuke, siempre protegiéndolo cuando puede, cuando en realidad debería ser lo contrario; con respecto a sus "maestros" tanto Iruka como Anko lo quieren y lo cuidan como si fuera un hijo para ellos, con Shizune es igual, es como si ella fuese una hermana mayor para él, la voz de su conciencia.

En cuanto a Ibiki no puede decir lo mismo de él, el parece ser una persona de doble cara, delante de otras personas como Iruka o Anko lo trata delicadamente, pero cuando están a solas lo trata de igual o peor que las demás personas, diciéndole paria, inútil, o hasta veces lo ha llegado a golpear en lugares que no puede ser vistos a simple vista, lo cual hace suponer al azabache que quizás estar solo y sin que nadie lo acepte como es, es lo único que tiene seguro en la vida. Por milésima vez estaba encerrado en su habitación que para rematar su mala suerte, además de ser un cuarto muy pequeño. Estaba al final del pasillo del ala este del orfanato, lo único bueno si se puede decir así, era que el cuarto es totalmente suyo, no tenía que compartirlo con nadie, no es que hubiese espacio para otra persona de todos modos. Mientras miraba por la ventana, todo lo que pasaba en los alrededores del Orfanato, sintió que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta, eran 2 toques, pausa y 3 toques más y la sabía quién era esa persona, era Shizune; por lo tanto usando su lápiz, le indico a su amiga que puede entrar.

-Buenos días Sasuke Kun-dice alegremente Shizune-pense que estarías afuera como los demás.

El azabache solo se encogió de hombros como siempre y empezó escribir en su libreta de nota que tiene siempre con el_** "Tú sabes Shizune que estar afuera con lo demás no es lo mío, ellos no gustan de mi ni yo de ellos, quizás eso es lo único en que estemos de acuerdo".**_

Shizune esperó pacientemente a que el moreno terminara de escribirle lo que le quería expresar y al leer lo escrito por Sasuke suspiro profundamente, lo que no daría ella, Anko y sobre todo Iruka para que Sasuke se abriera al mundo, que el resto de las personas lo vieran reamente como es el, sin el hecho de que se ser mudo lo perjudique como lo ha hecho en toda su infancia, hasta hoy en día que el azabache es todo un adolescente. En esa parte Shizune tenía que ser realista consigo misma, como puede pedirle a Sasuke que se abra a las personas, cuando estas ni si quieran muestran interés alguno por el chico, lamentablemente desde que el azabache llego al Orfanato siendo bebe, las parejas que venían adoptar, jamás se interesaron por él. Ella veía con impotencia como el joven lloraba en silencio por no entender porque otros niños se iban del Orfanato y el no.

-Por lo menos deberías intentarlo Sasuke Kun-suspira en voz baja Shizune

Sasuke pensó un poco, pero respondió de una vez _**"También sabes que ya lo he intentado y más de una vez".**_

-Supongo que tienes razón Sasuke Kun-sonríe alegremente Shizune-pero tocar la puerta no es entrar

Sasuke puso los ojos ante lo dicho por su consejera, porque a pesar de lo que ella acaba de decir, Shizune siempre ha sabido escucharlo y guiarlo cuando él se siente confundido y totalmente solo, que generalmente casi todo el tiempo él se siente así.

Nuevamente miro a través de su ventana, vio a sus compañeros jugando libremente , sin ninguna preocupación alguna, se pregunta si algún día será como ellos, si algún día se sentirá libre de todas las emocionas que ha llevado desde su infancia, emociones de dolor, tristeza, ira, anhelo, y sobre todo de soledad, aunque aparentemente desde su exterior se muestra fuerte, seguro de sí mismo que acepta que va a estar solo por el resto de su vida, interiormente es todo lo contrario, se siente débil, vulnerable, vacío y sumergido en miles de preguntas con respecto a su vida, a su familia, quienes fueron y porque lo abandonaron, aunque quizás esta incógnita sea la única que tiene respuesta, la razón de ser abandonado por ellos es simple, su problema del habla, esto hace que todo vuelva al principio para el moreno, si sus propios padres, sus progenitores lo rechazaron por esa razón, porque iba a pensar que con las demás personas iba a ser totalmente diferente, "demasiado iluso" pensó el azabache de sí mismo.

-Sasuke Kun, hay algo que quiero decirte-dice seriamente Shizune-mañana empieza las clases nuevamente y quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto.

La mirada del azabache más triste y resignada no podía ser, aun así el joven le escribió de forma casi inmediata _**"Es lo mismo que aquí Shizune, no hay mucha diferencia entre la escuela y mi vida aquí"**_

-Esta vez no negare eso Sasuke Kun-suspira tristemente Shizune-me gustaría hacer algo más por ti Sasuke Kun, pero la escuela esta fuera del alcance de Iruka y mío, lo siento mucho cariño.

Esta vez Sasuke le dio una sonrisa real y sincera a Shizune _**"Más de lo que Iruka, Anko y tu han hecho por mi imposible Shizune nee chan, yo voy a estar bien, algún día tengo que estarlo"**_

Y lo que escribió lo hizo con el corazón, una parte para Shizune, para que sintiera que él estaba muy agradecido con ella, por todo lo que ha hecho por él, porque con tan solo ser su amiga y escuchar en todo lo que el necesite, con eso él ya está eternamente agradecido con ella. Y por otra parte, porque el muy en el fondo tiene algunas esperanzas de que su vida puede cambiar en algún momento o por lo menos él se propone a eso, aunque no sabe cómo, cuándo y dónde, él tiene la firmeza de que si el mismo quiere cambiar su destino, no habrá nada ni nadie que lo pueda detener.

En cuanto a su vida como estudiante, está en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de toda Konoha, llamada precisamente Konoha High School. El junto con Suigetsu, Tenten y Ryota, son los único jóvenes del Orfanato que por ser becados tienen el privilegio de estudiar en semejante institución, pero en vez de ser algo maravilloso para Sasuke, resulta ser todo lo contrario, el no bromeaba cuando que su vida en el Orfanato, por no decir infierno no era muy distinta a la que vive en su escuela, porque la verdad no lo era, es más podría decirse que en la escuela su vida es más que un verdadero infierno.

En el Konoha High School, el pasa totalmente desapercibido por todos los estudiantes de la escuela, ellos pasan a lado de él, haciendo como él ni siquiera existiera en el mundo, además de aguantarse la burla de ellos, también se tiene que aguantar que los propios profesores le den por completo la espalda, es bien sabido por Sasuke que la mayoría de los estudiantes son de clase alta, de familias de la alta sociedad y obviamente los huérfanos como el, no son bien vistos por ellos, y si a eso se le agrega el hecho de que él es mudo, digamos que es el objeto perfecto para las burlas y las humillaciones de todo la escuela. Como para certificar que su vida de verdad es miserable, además de tener que seguir lidiando con los incesantes ataques de Suigetsu y sus compañeros, también tiene que enfrentarse día a día a otra pandilla formada por niños ricos y se autodenominan Byakugan, liderada por Neji Hyuga, miembro de una de las familias más prestigiosa de la sociedad japonesa, además de él, esta una chica peli roja llamada Karin, un chicho de cejas gruesas llamado Lee, una chica peli azul corto llamada Rika y un chico peli naranja Juugo que siempre andan en problemas, o se la pasan haciéndole la vida imposible a él, o en algunas ocasiones se enfrentan directamente a Suigetsu y su grupo ,por saber quién de los dos grupos dominan todo el Konoha High School, sin embargo no hay poder alguno que los detengan, es decir, ni el director ni los profesores jamás le han llamado la atención, lo cual el joven azabache sabe que en su escuela, el más fuerte y con dinero sobrevive sobre el débil , el pobre, el necesitado como él.

Sin embargo aunque sea difícil de creer , en realidad Sasuke si tiene amigos fuera del Orfanato, y lo más increíble es que aunque son pocos amigos, tres para ser exactos, los tres jóvenes son de familia de alcurnia, tenemos a Hinata Hyuga prima de Neji, pero muy pero muy diferente a su primo, ella que es la auténtica heredera de la familia Hyuga, es una muy hermosa morena clara, pelo negro largo brillante, de carácter dulce y muy tímida, lo que hizo que Sasuke congeniara con ella de forma inmediata para el asombro del propio azabache, un chico que es muy parecido a Sasuke, se llama Shino y es un joven literalmente de pocas palabras, lo cual Sasuke agradece eso, de piel pálida, cabello negro rizado, con lentes negros, pertenece a la familia Amaretsu , una familia dedicada en estudiar a la naturaleza, en especial los insectos. Por ultimo otra chica, su nombre Ino Yamanaka, rubia de ojos azules, pertenece a la familia Yamanaka, una familia dedicada a la creación y ventas de flores en todo el país, Ino es jefa de las porrista de su escuela, pero eso no significa que sea toda una "fresa" como sus otras compañeras, al contrario es una chica con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, lleva buenas notas por sus propios esfuerzos sin pedir ayuda a otras personas salvo a sus amigos y lleva su vida muy distinta a lo que esperaba su familia, de alguna u otra forma esos tres jóvenes son las únicas personas que Sasuke , además de Iruka y Shizune, que el confía plenamente.

Mientras seguía observando los alrededores del orfanato, Sasuke se preguntaba dónde estaba Iruka, ahora que lo piensa detenidamente su "padre adoptivo" no ha parecido en toda la mañana, lo cual es sumamente extraño, porque él es la primera persona que Iruka ve en las mañanas, y al no venir a verlo, el azabache se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Inmediatamente escribió su libreta _**"¿Shizune donde esta Iruka?"**_

Esto saco de onda a Shizune, no quería mentirle a Sasuke, mejor dicho no sabía por dónde empezar para explicarle al joven acerca que está pasando con Iruka.

-Él no está aquí Sasuke Kun-dice tranquilamente Shizune

Sasuke solamente puso sus ojos fríamente en ella, él sabía perfectamente que Iruka no está aquí, lo que él quiere saber dónde está el en estos momentos, y lo que le molesta ahora es que Shizune se ande por las ramas, ella debe saber que lo que el mas odia, es que le oculten las cosas, por eso dejo de escribir y empezó a usar sus manos.

Mirando directamente a Shizune, el moreno empezó a usar señas_** "No pregunte si Iruka esta Shizune, te pregunte donde está el actualmente"**_

Shizune solo suspiro profundamente, sabía que cuando Sasuke deja su libreta de notas y empieza hacer señas con sus manos, eso significaba una cosa; el azabache está realmente molesto. Tanto Iruka como Anko, además de la propia Shizune y los amigos de Sasuke son las únicas personas que se pueden comunicar con el moreno en dos formas, sea de la forma escrita que es la que generalmente utiliza Sasuke y también la de las señas, a lo cual Iruka se empeñó que Shizune y Anko aprendieran y las dos por el cariño especial que sienten por Sasuke no dudaron en aceptar esa especie de desafío y ahora actualmente son tan buenas como el propio Iruka.

-Está bien Sasuke Kun-suspira resignadamente Shizune-te diré donde esta Iruka, él tuvo que irse temprano, porque tenía que hacer algunas diligencias importantes.

Sasuke algo confundido firmo _**"Y porque presiento Shizune que esas diligencias importantes, tiene que ver con el miserable de Danzo".**_

-Tiene mucho que ver Sasuke Kun-dice seriamente Shizune-porque para variar, cualquier reunión que Iruka tenga con ese viejo, depende el futuro del Orfanato.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, sabía que cuando Iruka iba a reunirse con ese viejo miserable, cada vez que regresaba de reunirse con él, su "padre adoptivo" traía una cara de pocos amigos, el joven deseaba que esta vez fuera diferente, que esta vez Iruka trajera buenas noticias, pero conociendo a Danzo como lo conoce, sabía que no debe cifrarse falas esperanzas. Él no le gustaba estar aquí, casi por no decir la mayoría de los jóvenes que están aquí junto con él, lo odiaban por completo, le hacia la vida imposible, pero aun así él no quería ser trasladado a otro Orfanato, sabiendo que Iruka, Anko y Shizune no iban a estar con él y con tan solo pensarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, además estaba el hecho de que el apreciaba a Iruka como un verdadero padre , por eso no lo quiere dejar solo, cuando el más lo necesita.

El azabache volvió a firmar _**"Creo que saldré afuera Shizune, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar"**_

Su amiga se sorprendió gratamente del repentino cambio del joven azabache, pero le sonrió sinceramente

-Me parece muy bien Sasuke Kun-sonríe sinceramente Shizune-iré hacer mis quehaceres, nos vemos mas tarde, Iruka seguramente vendrá de un momento a otro.

Sasuke le sonrió a Shizune y ambos salieron del pequeño cuarto del azabache, desde hi cada uno se fue por su lado, Shizune a su oficina para ultimar algunos papeles, ya que mañana empieza el nuevo año escolar. En cuanto a Sasuke espera ir a un pequeño árbol que el comúnmente va y que es el único lugar donde se siente seguro y que puede descansar; pero nuevamente volvió a suspirar al ver las miradas gélidas que le daban sus otros compañeros, además de oír los murmullos de siempre; "que porque el mudo sigue aquí", "el mudo le da mala suerte a Iruka", "es una paria", y el que más le duele al azabache aunque se lo niegue a sí mismo, "si sus padres no lo quisieron, como espera que el mundo lo haga", "que imbécil, definitivamente patético". En momentos como ese Sasuke deseaba correr y huir de ese lugar para siempre, pero seguramente eso le traería muchos problemas a su tutor y eso era lo menos que él quería hacer, pero al parecer salir de su habitación fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, porque frente a él , estaba nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo, el que definitivamente goza arruinándole la vida Suigetsu Hozu, pero obviamente él no estaba solo, él estaba acompañado como siempre de sus amigos, por no decir sus "esclavos" Tenten y Ryota

-Miren que tenemos aquí chicos-sonríe maliciosamente Suigetsu-aparentemente el mudo, decidió salir de su agujero, me pregunto porque será

-De verdad , tan felices que estábamos-dice fríamente Ryota-y este inútil, bueno para nada viene para arruinarnos el maravilloso día que estábamos pasando

-Si basura viviente, porque no desaparece de nuestras vida de una buena vez-suspira con fastidio Tenten-deja de ser una carga para Iruka y para nosotros por favor.

Sasuke apretaba los puños fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de llorar, él ya sabía que ellos lo odiaban, pero no significaba que no le dolieran más sus crueles palabras, al parecer esos idiotas cada vez más se especializan en encontrar las "palabras perfectas" para lastimarlo por completo y el ya de por si debía felicitarlos de antemano, porque sin duda alguna lo están logrando. Pero no se preparó para lo que está a punto de ocurrirle, , Suigetsu le dio varios golpes en el estómago, tumbándolo al suelo, los demás veían todo en silencio sin decir o hacer nada al respecto, total Sasuke sabía que como siempre ellos se mantendrían en silencio y mucho menos dirán algo para defenderlo a él. En ese momento Suigetsu le susurro fríamente a su odio.

-Esto es el principio de tu verdadero infierno maldito mudo-Susurra fríamente Suigetsu al oído de Sasuke-aquí Iruka te protege y yo no puedo hacer nada, pero en la escuela es otra cosa, esta vez voy asegurarme que desees no haber nacido mudo bastardo, eso te lo juro.

Y dicho esto se levantó y miro fríamente a los demás huérfanos que inmediatamente desaparecieron, después de asegurarse que ellos se fueron, tanto el cómo sus otros dos compañeros volvieron a golpear duramente a Sasuke y se retiraron finalmente, dejando totalmente solo a un mal herido azabache. Sasuke como pudo se levantó y cojeando un poco salió al jardín, lentamente y muy adolorido llego al árbol donde siempre se sienta, cayendo rendido, no solo por el dolor físico que sentía todo su cuerpo, si no mentalmente, no pudo más , las emociones que sentía en este momento lo descontrolaba por completo, así que sin proponérselo, empezó a llorar y llorar más fuerte, mientras lo hacía solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente _"que el día de mañana nunca llegara",_ porque muy en el fondo sabe que Suigetsu cumplirá su promesa, que a parir de mañana comienza un nuevo infierno en su escuela, y él no puede hacer nada para evitar que eso suceda.

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno lectores, ya sabemos algo de la vida de Naruto y de Sasuke, es hora de que ambos se conozca, y ante todo mil gracias por sus comentarios con esta nueva historia, nuevamente si quieren revisen por favor….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

Finalmente un nuevo día empieza en la ciudad de Konoha, y en una mansión muy particular, puesto que es nada nada más y nada menos que la famosa Mansión Namikaze, residía la familia Namikaze que con la excepción de Deidara , finalmente estaba reunida, después de tantos asunto que cada uno de ellos hicieron en este tiempo de descanso y relajamiento según ellos. Aunque a decir verdad ninguno de ellos pudieron descansar, por ejemplo Kushina Uzumaki la mujer de la familia viajaba constantemente para chequear sus restaurantes que tiene en todo el país, Kyubi el mayor de los hijos Namikaze atendía los negocios de su padre Minato, mientras este estaba pendiente de lucrarse a costa de personas de bajos recursos , utilizando varias de sus empresas como una máscara para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. En cuanto al menor Naruto Uzumaki, este llego tarde después de celebrar su último concierto en Londres, y vaya celebración que tuvo, el rubio tuvo una resaca tan pero tan fuerte que de milagro se acuerda de su nombre. En una habitación resplandeciente adornada con el color naranja en su casi totalidad, estaba durmiendo "casi" pacíficamente Naruto Uzumaki, líder de la banda de música más importante de toda Japón Rasengan, pero su casi pacifico sueño se vio totalmente interrumpido gracias a la "voz angelical" de su adorada madre Kushina Uzumaki

-¡Naruto Uzumaki baja ahora mismo!-exclama furiosamente Kushina-tu padre, tu hermano y yo te estamos esperando para desayunar, no vamos a perder nuestro valioso tiempo, sencillamente porque a mí "adorado" hijo menor decidió irse de rumba un día antes de regresar para empezar las clases

-Ya bajo mama-dice seriamente Naruto-no tienes que venir a llamarme , tu más que nadie sabe que siempre he sido así

-Por eso lo digo Naruto-dice aun molesta Kushina-como se ve que tanto tu como Deidara no son como Kyubi, tanto tu como tu hermano , siempre le dan dolores de cabeza a Minato y a mí, en fin bajas ahora mismo o ya sabes a qué abstenerte

-Lo que sea mama-murmura en voz baja Naruto-lo que sea Kushina Uzumaki

Para su suerte o no al parecer su madre, no lo escucho porque , sintió como se retiró de la puerta de su habitación. El rubio músico solo pudo suspirar profundamente, no tiene un día completo en su casa, y ya su madre se encargó de darle una cálida bienvenida

-Si así empecé el día con mi madre-suspira profundamente Naruto-ni me quiero imaginar , cuanto me enfrente al ilustrísimo Minato Namikaze, seguramente el viejo no estará feliz de volver a verme

Con su último suspiro se cambió de forma rápida a regañadientes, el de verdad con lo sucedido con Sakura en Londres, definitivamente no tiene ganas de nada, y mucho menos de pelearse con su padre , para variar

En otra parte de Konoha, en el Orfanato de Konoha, si Naruto piensa que su vida es miserable, nada se compara por lo que está pasando Sasuke Umino en estos momentos, el joven después de recibir en el día anterior una golpiza por parte de Suigetsu Hozu y sus compañeros, en su cuarto estaba tratando de arreglarse lo más "decente" posible para que su padre adoptivo Iruka Umino, no se dé cuenta que él tuvo nuevamente un encuentro cercano con su peor enemigo. Suspiro profundamente, al verse en el espejo, veía algunos de los moretones que Suigetsu le dejo en su estómago, ni hablar de algunos rasguños que tenía en sus brazos, pero en sí, eso no le molestaba al azabache, es más él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, no es que tenía ninguna opción de defenderse del imbécil de Suigetsu. Pero lo que le preocupaba en este momentos, es que no puede escapar de su destino, es decir por mucho que no quiera ir a estudiar al Konoha High School, tien que hacerlo, nuevamente Iruka es la razón por la que el sigue en el Orfanato aguantando el desprecio y las humillaciones de los propios huérfanos como el, pero ahora tendrá que prepararse para lo que le espera en su escuela, conoce perfectamente al desgraciado del peli blanco, para saber que cumplirá con su palabra a cabalidad, es obvio para el moreno que ni siquiera está en la escuela, y ya presiente que será el peor día de su vida. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, que casi no siente que alguien está tocando su puerta, y por los toques constante intuía que era Anko otra amiga de él, y el moreno sabía que era ella, porque definitivamente la discreción no es algo que caracteriza a su amiga. Así que medio se arregló, ocultando un poco los golpes que recibió anoche, y con una sonrisa falsa como siempre, finalmente decidió abrirle a su amiga.

-Buenos días Sasuke-dice muy alegremente Anko-supongo que ya estás listo para empezar un nuevo año escolar, verdad mi Suke

Sasuke solo miro fríamente a Anko, el odiaba que ella le haya puesto ese apodo, pero odiaba mas es saber que ella lo hacía para sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que debe felicitarla de antemano, porque lo logra con una suma facilidad que hasta el propio azabache se sorprende de ese hecho.

Suspirando tranquilamente, decidió responderle a su amiga, usando solamente las señas _**"Que quieres que te diga Anko, obviamente feliz de ir para ese bendita escuela no lo estoy, pero aun así tengo que hacerlo"**_

-Por eso te lo pregunto Sasuke-dice seriamente Anko-te conozco perfectamente para saber, que cualquier cosa que te pase allá, no lo vas a decir ni a mí, ni a Shizune ni mucho menos a Iruka, ejemplo perfecto lo que te paso anoche, porque presiento que tuviste un encuentro no amistoso con cierto Suigetsu que conocemos verdad Sasuke

Sasuke en shock , volvió a firmar _**"De que rayos hablas Anko, que te hace suponer que a mí me pasó algo anoche, y más con Suigetsu"**_

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Sasuke-suspira profundamente Anko-sé muy bien que paso, algunos niños me lo dijeron, mejor dicho, yo les "rogué" que me contaran que había pasado entre tú y el imbécil de Suigetsu y que crees voluntariamente me lo contaron todo Sasuke Kun

Sasuke solo puso sus ojos en ella _**"Voluntariamente Anko, querrás decir que lo amenazaste para que ellos hablaran, ya me imagino la tortura que recibieron de tu parte"**_

-Lo que sea Sasuke-suspira Anko-lo cierto aquí, que de una u otra forma a mí no se me escapa nada, así que dime que te hizo Suigetsu esta vez

Sasuke suspirando profundamente, solamente se encogió de hombros _**"Lo mismo de siempre Anko, intimidarme, insultarme, estoy empezando a creer que ni en estas y otras vidas el dejara de molestarme"**_

-me gustaría cambiar eso Sasuke-dice seriamente Anko-pero tú sabes bien porque no lo hago, tu eres el primero en no dejar que le dé su merecido a ese desgraciado

Lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante escalofriante, y el azabache que conocía perfectamente a la morena de ojos claros, sabia lo alocada que era, y sin duda alguna si ella tuviera frente a ella a Suigetsu en estos momentos, digamos que Iruka tendría un huérfano menos de que preocuparse, y él no estaba tan seguro de ver si eso era bueno o no. Y hablando de su padre adoptivo, precisamente Iruka Umino estaba haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación de Sasuke

-Buenos días Anko, Buenos días Sasuke Kun-sonrie sinceramente Iruka-me alegra mucho que mi "niño" estés listo para empezar la escuela, no es así Sasuke

El azabache sintió un dejavu aquí, primeramente ayer con Shizune, ahora hoy con Anko y con Iruka, los tres debían darse por vencido con él, ya que el propio azabache admite que tanto el Orfanato como en su escuela, el nunca será feliz, aunque tenga pocos amigos, estos no pueden evitar que la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor le haga la vida imposible, a veces les daba gusto a ellos de forma indirecta, al pensar que desearía no haber nacido, pero que más daba, él está vivo para la desdicha de las personas que lo odian

Así que solo se encogió de hombros y firmo a su padre Iruka _**"Sabes algo Iruka, tu más que nadie no deberías hacerme esa pregunta"**_

-¿Y porque no Sasuke Kun?-pregunta seriamente Iruka-yo no soy ningún tonto Sasuke, sé que odias ir a la escuela, pero también sabes porque yo insisto tanto que vaya a la misma

Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente esperando a que Iruka continúe con su explicación

-Una oportunidad de estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela como Konoha High-continua Iruka-no se da todos los días mi niño, sé que es difícil para ti, pero por otro lado, tienes el medio de hacer tus sueños realidad, de ser un profesional Sasuke y luchar por tus metas, eso algo que se da pocas veces en la vida

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente _**"Supongo que tienes razón Iruka, no es que tenga otra opción de todos modos"**_

-Sasuke por favor-suspiran profundamente Anko y Iruka a la vez

De regreso a la Mansión Namikaze, finalmente Naruto Uzumaki se reunió con sus padres Minato y Kushina, además de su hermano mayor Kyubi en el comedor de la Mansión Namikaze, y no hay que decir que su presentimiento con respecto a su encuentro con su padre se hizo realidad, porque si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra por la forma en que lo miraba su padre

-No puedo creer sigas siendo el mismo idiota de siempre Naruto-dice muy fríamente Minato

-¡Viniendo de ti padre, eso definitivamente es un cumplido¡-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto

-No me provoques Naruto Uzumaki-dice muy furiosamente Minato-o acasos olvida con quien estás hablando-dice furiosamente

-Claro que no se me olvida quien eres tu padre-dice muy siniestramente el rubio- después de todo tú me recuerdas las 24 horas del día, quien eres en realidad

Minato iba a golpear a su hijo, pero en ese preciso momento….

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-exclama furiosamente Kushina-es que ustedes dos no se pueden comportan como dos personas civilizadas por una vez en su vida, estamos desayunando por el amor a los dioses…..

-Lo sentimos-dicen en voz baja Minato y Naruto a la vez

Ambos se estremecieron en ver a una furica Kushina Uzumaki, quizás lo único que Naruto tenga en común con su padre Minato Namikaze, además del gran parecido que tienen, es que los dos saben perfectamente que hacer enfadar a la mujer peli roja es el peor error que se pueda cometer. Por su parte el hijo mayor de Minato, Kyubi Namikaze, sonrió interiormente, al ver las caras de terror tanto de su padre, como de su hermano menor Naruto, el más que nadie sabía del odio que se tienen esos dos, pero ver como su madre hacia que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo por una vez en su vida, y a regañadientes eso era algo que definitivamente no tenía precio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las miradas frías que le estaba dando no solamente su padre y su hermano menor, sino que también su madre, era una mirada gélida, que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

-¿Se puede saber , porque todos me miran así?-pregunta muy inocentemente Kyubi

-No te hagas el loco con nosotros aniki-dice muy fríamente Naruto-estas disfrutando esto verdad

-¡Pero qué cosas dices otouto tonto¡-exclama falsamente-acaso crees que soy, de esas personas que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, definitivamente ves fantasmas donde no lo hay Naruto

Tanto Naruto como el mismísimo Minato miraron más fríamente a Kyubi si es posible, pero ante que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo más, fue la propia Kushina que se les adelanto

-Deja a tu hermano en paz Naruto querido-sonríe maliciosamente Kushina-después de todo el esta tan feliz, que seguramente no se molestara pasar todo el día conmigo, no es así Kyubi

Mientras que Kyubi trago saliva ,asintiendo de mala gana a su madre, Naruto y Minato sonrieron triunfantes a la desgracia que le tocaba a Kyubi de pasar todo el día con Kushina Uzumaki. Es mas muy en el fondo Naruto siente algo de lastima por su hermano mayor, el que ha paso tiempo con su madre, sabe de antemano que un día completo con Kushina Uzumaki es una verdadera pesadilla, es más es algo que no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, por eso siente un poco de lastima por su hermano mayor, no mucha pero algo es algo. Después de ese momento , finalmente pudieron desayunar como una "familia normal", Naruto se despidió de su madre, a regañadientes también se despidió de su padre y su hermano, sin muchas palabras que intercambiarse entre ellos, pero despedida al fin. Montándose en su auto último modelo de color naranja no precisamente de buen humor se marchó para Konoha High School, sin sospechar que en esa escuela su vida dará un giro totalmente inesperado.

Después de una hora en el transporte y escuchar los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor por su condición de ser mudo, Sasuke Umino finalmente llego a su destino, un nuevo año escolar en el Konoha High School estaba a punto de comenzar, y el azabache ya se daba una idea que al igual que los años anteriores , este año sería un total desastre gracias nuevamente a las personas que lo odian sin motivo alguno.

Al bajar del autobús, esperaba por no decir oraba a quien sea encontrarse con Hinata, Ino o Shino, que sus intimidadores Neji Hyuga y compañía no se parecieran en su camino, pero jamás pensó que un auto casi lo atropellase, el idiota que estaba conduciendo ese auto, no podía ver que la luz estaba en rojo, sinceramente hasta con los conductores él no tiene "buena suerte" que se diga en fin el no vio el auto en si ni mucho menos al idiota conductor, porque también reconocía que estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, que tampoco se dio cuenta del asuntó en sí. Así que dejo eso atrás y siguió su camino para la escuela , de manera lenta después de todo nadie lo está esperando de todos modos.

Mientras tanto en el Konoha High School, había un revuelo general entre todos los estudiantes, tanto las chicas como los chicos, no podrían creer que su banda favorita la más exitosa de toda Japón Rasengan iban a estudiar con ellos, iban a convivir con ellos, estar entre ellos por todo un año completo, era algo que estaba fuera de este mundo según ellos. Todos estaban gritando literalmente de la emoción porque sus ídolos estaban llegando a la escuela,

Efectivamente Naruto Uzumaki llegaba al estacionamiento del Konoha High School, y suspiro profundamente ya tenía cientos de personas afuera esperando por él y sus amigos, se suponía que nadie iba a saber que él y sus compañeros iban a ingresar a la escuela, pero al parecer entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto. Por no decir que seguramente su productor Kakashi o su padre Minato tuvieron que ver en eso, suspiro profundamente por lo menos Kiba y los demás ya lo estaban esperando, por lo cual su pesadilla con sus fans por lo menos será compartida

-Hey viejo finalmente llegaste-suspira con fastidio Kiba-en serio viejo, por una vez no puedes llegar temprano, sé que no querías estar aquí, pero tampoco es para tanto Naruto

-Odio admitirlo Naruto-dice fríamente Gaara-pero estoy de acuerdo con el pulgoso, no le dé más el gusto a tu padre, porque sabes que revelándote como lo estás haciendo, tu padre no se ha afectado por eso.

Naruto suspiro profundamente, tenía que darle la razón a sus amigos, de alguna u otra forma él no ha podido deslindarse de su padre, porque no tiene razón para hacerlo, no tiene un motivo para luchar, para vivir, alguien especial que le haga ver la vida desde un punto de vista diferente, pero no, con todos los chicos y chicas con que se ha relacionado, incluyendo a su novia actual Sakura Haruno, ha sido lo mismo es decir completamente "aburrido" además que sabía que todos querían estar con él, solamente por ser el hijo del Todopoderoso Minato Namikaze, lo cual hasta en eso su padre es perfecto para burlarse de el

-Está bien chicos-suspira con fastidio Naruto-¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Temari?

-Aquí estamos Naruto-dice Temari llegando Shikamaru y la novia de Naruto Sakura

-Naruto, bebe no puedo creer esto-se queja Sakura-todas esas "niñas mimadas" se mueren por ti, es que no se dan cuenta que yo soy la única para ti amor

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara e incluso Temari tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Nena por favor-sonríe Naruto-tu misma lo dijiste, eres la única para mí, pero también sabes que soy irresistible a las chicas que más puedo hacer si soy así

Todos pusieron sus ojos en el rubio, pero decidieron no decir nada y en medio de las fans que corrieron hacia ellos de forma frenética, decidieron entrar a la escuela.

Sasuke entro a su escuela y le pareció sumamente extraño que no hayan sucedido dos cosas al entrar el, la primera que los cientos de estudiantes se burlen de el como siempre, y la segunda que ha recorrido casi todo el pasillo en busca de sus amigos Shino, Hinata y Ino, y ninguno de los 3 aparecen por ninguna parte, lo cual para el azabache algo definitivamente no está bien aquí. En ese momento oyó como alguien lo llamaba

-Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun-dice fuertemente Hinata llamando la atención

Sasuke se extrañó del comportamiento de su amiga, la hermosa morena se veía algo cansada, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de sacar su cuaderno de notas, por lo tanto hizo uno de sus manos _**"Se puede saber que pasa Hina chan, pareciera que has visto un fantasma"**_

-Si Naruto Uzumaki es un fantasma Sasuke Kun-dice Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento-entonces acabo de ver uno Sasuke

Nuevamente el azabache no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a su amiga, mas ni siquiera sabía quién era ese Naruto, para que Hinata se comportara como una de las tantas chicas locas que estudian con él _**"Se puede saber Hina chan ¿Quién es ese Naruto Uzumaki de quien hablas?**_

-¡No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo¡-exclama totalmente en shock Hinata-de verdad no sabes quién es Naruto, Sasuke Kun

El azabache puso los ojos fríamente en ella _**"Crees que si lo supiera, te lo estaría preguntando Hina chan"**_

-Sasuke Kun por favor-suspira profundamente Hinata-Naruto Uzumaki es el líder de la banda Rasengan , la más popular en todo Japón

Sasuke solo suspiro _**"En pocas palabras , el chico del cual estas perdidamente enamorada o no es así Hina chan"**_

-Sasuke Kun por favor-dice una Hinata totalmente sonrojada-yo…yo…yo…yo solo lo admiro

Lo último lo dijo tartamudeando lo que le dio a entender el moreno, que él tenía toda la razón del mundo, en ese momento sus otros amigos se acercaron

-buenos días Sasuke, Buenos días Hinata-sonríe alegremente Ino-preparados para el comienzo del mejor año de nuestras vidas

Hinata , Shino y el propio Sasuke tenían una gota en la cabeza, hasta que el azabache se dirigió a su amiga rubia_** "Ino por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, quizás para ti , para Shino y Hinata sea bueno este año, en cuanto a mi yo no me hago falsas esperanzas"**_

Ino suspiro profundamente, amaba a Sasuke como un hermano, pero sinceramente a veces su "positivismo" era algo único en su estilo. Iba a decirle algo a su amigo azabache, cuando de repente seis chicos iban corriendo .dos chicas una pelo rosa, otra peli rubia, y cuatro chicos. Un moreno claro, peli negro recogido en una cola, un chico de pelo castaño. Un chico peli rojo, y chico peli rubio.

-Sabes algo…Sasuke Kun-dice muy nerviosamente Ino-lo que sea que te iba a decir, te lo diré después, porque es el momento perfecto para CORREEEEERRRRR

Y tanto Sasuke, como Hinata y Shino asintieron de forma inmediata, iban a empezar a correr, pero era demasiado tarde, todo el gentío de los estudiantes, chicas y chicos por igual le cayeron prácticamente encima. Arrastrándolos y separando a los cuatro amigos, Sasuke trato de zafarse de ellos, pero en ese momento cayó encima de alguien

-Oye chico quítate de encima de mí-dice una voz escalofriante

El azabache estaba furioso con el otro chico, lo miro de reojo, era un rubio de ojos azules de piel morena, con tres marquitas en cada lado de su rostro, pero el moreno estaba más furioso todavía, porque como es posible que ese rubio idiota se enoje con él, cuando el verdadero culpable es el.

En cuanto a Naruto, él y sus amigos estaban corriendo desesperadamente , escapando de la jauría de fieras que tienen como fan , de repente choco con otra persona, y por el gentío que había a su alrededor no podía ver donde estaba sus amigos.

-Oye chico quítate de encima de mí-dice fríamente Naruto

El de verdad no estaba de ánimos para aguantarse otro fan desesperado, aunque el chico inmediatamente se alejó, si las miradas mataran, Naruto debía darse ya por muerto, es más el rubio se decía a si mismo que ya estaba tres metros bajo tierra, porque la mirada del joven es de muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero él estaba realmente sorprendido por la hermosura que tenía frente a él, era un joven de piel pálida como la nieve, pelo azabache, ojos ónix, y sus labios carmesí, por primera vez en su vida Naruto Uzumaki estaba hipnotizado por la belleza del joven con quien se tropezó

El moreno solo lo miraba fríamente se levantó e iba irse, Naruto no quería que se fuera, en ese instante una peli roja se acercó al moreno, dándole una bofetada, que dejo al rubio totalmente en shock

-Escúchame bien mudo miserable-dice muy fríamente la peli roja-Naruto Kun es nuestro ídolo, alguien a quien adorar, y tú no eres nadie para si quiera estar en su camino, vuelve a lastimar a mi Naruto y ten la seguridad que tu estadía aquí será más corta de lo que esperas, me escuchaste engendro indeseable

Naruto asombrado por la crueldad de esa chica peli roja, pudo notar que el moreno luchaba por no derramar alguna lágrimas, apretando fuertemente sus puños, el moreno se fue corriendo sin dejarle la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Naruto Kun-sonríe sinceramente la peli roja-me llamo Karin y soy presidenta de tu club de fans, te juro que se mudó no te molestara mas

Naruto en shock no dijo nada, esa chica es más loca que Sakura, pero lo que le sorprende es que el joven es mudo, supone que eso hace, que la vida del azabache no sea fácil en esta escuela, donde estudian puros hipócritas, en ese momento Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara llegan donde están el

-Hey viejo estas bien-dice Kiba-definitivamente estas chicas están más locas que una cabra

-Saben algo chicos-sonríe sinceramente Naruto-estoy tan feliz de regresar a la escuela ttebayo

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman totalmente en shock Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara a la vez

-Digamos chicos-sonríe el rubio-que encontré algo, mejor dicho a alguien bastante interesante

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así que si quieren revisen por favor_


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

Al final del pasillo del Konoha High School, se encontraba tirado en el suelo Sasuke Uchiha, el joven azabache después de ser golpeado por enésima vez por Karin una de las chicas que se la pasan con el infame Neji Hyuga, él no le molestaba que ella lo golpeara como siempre, nuevamente él estaba más que resignado a que ese tipo de cosas sucediesen con él, pero ahora que la psicópata de Karin lo ataque por culpa de un total desconocido era más allá de lo que él podría soportar, era oficial para el su suerte era la peor del mundo y aparentemente no tiene pienso de cambiar para lo mejor. Mas calmadamente se limpió las lágrimas y trato de borrar un poco la marca de la bofetada que le dejo Karin, porque si su amiga Ino lo ve, definitivamente va a arder troya en la escuela, conoce perfectamente a Ino Yamanaka para saber que si se entera que Karin lo golpeo nuevamente, la peli roja debe darse por muerta, Ino es una chica amable y generosa, pero por las malas es una verdadera pesadilla.

En cuanto a los amigos de Sasuke, precisamente Ino con Shino y Hinata ya estaban dentro del salón de clase, esperando pacientemente a su amigo azabache, pero la rubia se estaba empezando a preocupar, ella se separó de Sasuke durante el ataque de histeria desenfrenada por parte de los fans sin cerebros de la banda Rasengan, en el momento que todo paso no vio a su amigo por ninguna parte, por lo cual creyó que Sasuke estaría ya en el salón, pero al ser ella, Hinata y Shino los que llegaron primero que su amigo moreno, algo debió hacer sucedido con su amigo, solo espera que no sea nada malo, aunque con Sasuke nada se sabe.

-Me pregunto porque Sasuke Kun no está aquí-dice seriamente Hinata-después de lo que acaba de pasar, el debería haber llegado antes que nosotros chicos

-Hinata tiene razón-dice Shino-el Umino no es de esas personas que desaparecen así por así, algo debió haber pasado con el

-Yo también pienso lo mismos chicos-suspira profundamente Ino-nosotros somos los únicos que nos preocupamos por él, así que algo me dice que Sasuke Kun como siempre se topó con uno de los idiotas que lo molestan aquí en la escuela

Tanto Hinata como Shino asintieron en acuerdo con la rubia, en ese momento nuevamente se sintió la gritería de sus otros compañeros, ya que estaban entrando nada más y nada menos que los integrantes de la banda más famosa de toda Japon Rasengan, primeramente dos chicas de piel blanca, una de cabello rosado Sakura Haruno y la otra rubia Temari, después de ellas un chico peli rojo de mirada fría Subaku no Gaara, un chico de piel morena clara y pelo castaño Kiba, otro chico de estatura mediana alta moreno claro, peli negro recogido Shikamaru Nara y por ultimo pero no menos importante el líder de la banda su voz principal un rubio de ojos azules Naruto Uzumaki, mientras ellos llegaron al salón , nuevamente las chicas desesperadas gritaban a morir sus nombres en especial del rubio, pero este no le hizo mucho caso, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, además que muy extrañamente no ha dejado de pensar en el hermosos azabache que el conoció hace minutos atrás , ni el mismo entiende porque

-¡No puedo creer esto¡-exclama con asombro Sakura-en serio que vamos a estudiar con estas personas que se ven que son muy inferiores a nosotros, por dios Naru querido de verdad a tu padre se le tenía que ocurrir eso

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, no quería discutir con Sakura, no valía la pena ni siquiera esforzarse a eso, pero al parecer una chica rubia que estaba en frente de ellos no pensaba lo mismo, porque de una se acercó mirando furiosamente a su novia peli rosa

-Escucha bien frentuda-dice muy fríamente Ino-a quien llamas tu inferiores, yo no veo que sea las más inteligente de tu grupo o si, es más seguramente estas con la banda por tu frente y nada más, así que ubícate quieres

-¡A quien llamas frentuda estúpida¡-exclama furiosamente Sakura-Naruto haz algo, vas a dejar que me insulte así por así

Naruto solo puso sus ojos en su novia , iba a decir algo para llevar las apariencias, pero en ese momento otra chica morena clara de ojos perlados lo interrumpió sin querer

-Sasuke Kun por fin llegas-dice seriamente Hinata –estábamos preocupados por ti

El rubio inmediatamente se voltio a ver quién era la persona a la que la morena se refería y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era el mismo chico que se había tropezado hace unos momentos atrás. Aunque se notaba tristeza en los ojos del azabache, aun así conservaba ese no sé qué, que lo hacía inquietante, misterioso algo que definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki no podía pasar por alto, el rubio aun no lo sabía solo tenía un presentimiento que este chico que tiene en frente era lo justo que necesita para cambiar su vida de forma definitiva.

Por su parte feliz no estaba Sasuke de volver a ver a la persona que le causo un nuevo enfrentamiento con Karin, pero decidió calmarse , aunque las ganas de matar al rubio idiota no le faltaba sabía que perdería su tiempo de todos modos, así dándole la última mirada fría al rubio se dirigió a sus amigos, saco su cuaderno de notas y empezó a escribir

_**-Lo siento Hina Chan estaba ocupado"**_-firma en su cuaderno el moreno

-¿Ocupado con que Sasuke?-pregunta Shino

El azabache solamente se encogió de hombros e escribió nuevamente _**"Bueno ocupado como ocupado no Shino, solo que estaba pensando como siempre lo hago"**_

-en pocas palabras Sasuke Kun-suspira profundamente Ino-uno de los idiotas te ataco y tú te estás haciendo el loco solo para no preocuparnos como siempre verdad

El azabache le dio una sonrisa nerviosa _**"Que comes que adivinas Ino"**_

Ino, Shino y Hinata tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Sabes algo Sasuke Kun-suspira resignadamente la rubia-entre nosotros Shino Hinata y yo no haremos comentario alguno al respecto, seria perder el tiempo de todos modos

-Eso es verdad-dicen Hinata y Shino a la vez

Sasuke miro de reojo nuevamente al rubio idiota con que se tropezó anteriormente y se sentó con sus amigos _**"Así que ese idiota y su grupo van a estudiar con nosotros"**_

-Sasuke Kun por favor-suspira profundamente y algo sonrojada Hinata-Naruto Kun no es idiota, seguramente lo que paso entre ustedes fue un accidente, él estaba corriendo por las fans, no fue su culpa de haber tropezado contigo

Sasuke solo puso los ojos en su amiga, solamente la justifica porque se ve por encima que está loca por el rubio idiota, de verdad Hinata está enamorada de él, aun sabiendo que probablemente él tenga novia, y por la forma como esa peli rosa lo abraza fuertemente al punto que de milagro el rubio no se muere asfixiado, lógicamente esa chica debe ser su pareja.

-No puedo creer esto Hinata-dice algo molesta Ino-Sasuke Kun es nuestro amigo de años, en cambio ese rubio aparece de la nada y tú lo defiendes así por así

Hinata se sonrojo por completo esta vez era de vergüenza, porque sabía que Ino tenía razón, iba a decir algo, pero fue el propio Umino que usando las señas se dirigió a ella _**"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hina chan, yo te entiendo y la verdad es que si fue completamente un accidente"**_

-Gracias Sasuke Kun-sonríe sinceramente Hinata

Sasuke solo le sonrió, en ese momento el rubio se dirigió a ellos, en especial al azabache

-Mira chico-dice seriamente el rubio-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, la próxima vez ten más cuidado con quien tropiezas entendiste

Naruto que estaba con Sakura, Temari, Gaara y Kiba conversando tranquilamente, mientras esperaba la hora de comenzar las clases, pero a su vez miraba de reojo al final del salón donde estaba el azabache, sin querer logro alcanzar escuchar a la morena llamada Hinata que lo defendía del azabache que pensó que él era un idiota y no hay que ser un genio para saber que eso si enfureció al líder de la banda Rasengan , se olvidó por completo del interés que tenia del azabache , nadie pero nadie lo trata como idiota solo así por así, de Naruto Uzumaki nadie se burla. Así que fríamente se acercó a ellos, para poner en su lugar al azabache y hacerle saber que ahora en adelante él es el que manda en el Konoha High School.

-Mira chico-dice seriamente Naruto-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, la próxima vez ten más cuidado con quien tropiezas entendiste

Decir que el azabache estaba furioso era el eufemismo del año, como se atreve ese rubio idiota a venir a él y darle ínfula de ser mejor que él, sinceramente jamás había odiado a nadie ni siquiera a Suigetsu y los demás que lo molestaban ,pero al parecer Naruto Uzumaki se estaba ganando su desprecio con suma facilidad. Pero lo peor para el azabache estaba a punto de venir con las últimas palabras que venían provenientes de la boca del líder de la banda Rasengan

-Sabes algo Karin tiene razón con respecto a ti chico-dice muy fríamente Naruto-no eres nadie que valga la pena perder su tiempo, alguien como tu jamás seria digno de pisar el mismo suelo que piso, espero que no olvides eso nunca chico mudo.

Y con eso se alejó dejando a Ino , Shino y la propia Hinata totalmente en shock, mientras que los demás gritaban de alegría por saber que su amado Naruto también se divertiría a lo grande con el insignificante chico mudo, pero la sorpresa mayor fue que el "chico mudo" que todos llaman no se quedó atrás, se acercó a Naruto y este al voltearse recibió el puñetazo de su vida dejando literalmente sin palabras a todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

-¡Que rayos¡-exclamaba dolorosamente Naruto, mientras se tocaba su rostro, en ese instante volvió a sentir un dejavu al ver la mirada fría pero muy fría del azabache

_-"Wow yo solo quería provocarlo un poco-_pensaba con miedo Naruto_-pero al parecer hice más que eso, creo que lo saque totalmente de sus casillas ttebayo"_

Sasuke fríamente escribió rápidamente en su bloc y se lo enseño a Naruto_**"Yo me llamo Sasuke Umino Dobe, así que no te olvides de mi nombre, y si piensas que te voy aguantar tus estupideces como los demás ,estas muy pero muy equivocado entendiste"**_

Naruto se levantó del suelo y para la sorpresa de todos y sobre todo del propio azabache, le dio una sonrisa , una autentica sonrisa y se acercó al Umino susurrándole algunas palabras que esta vez dejaron totalmente el shock al chico mudo.

-Me encantan los retos Teme-susurra Naruto al oído de Sasuke-y desde que te vi tu eres el reto de mi vida Sasuke Umino, voy hacerte mío y de nadie mas

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunta el profesor entrando al salón de clases

-Nada-dicen todos los alumnos a la vez

-Si es así todos siéntense por favor-dice seriamente el profesor-sobre todo tu chico mudo

Sasuke aún estaba de pie delante del profesor aun en shock después de escuchar las palabras del rubio idiota, ¿Qué diablo significa todo eso?, como en un momento el rubio lo humilla frente a todos y ahora se da el lujo de decirle que lo haría suyo, definitivamente ese Dobe era bipolar o que, y lo peor de todo es que lo está volviendo loco a él, no entiende que una persona que apenas conoce puede hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en su vida, porque cuando Naruto le susurro al ido sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, además de sentir que su corazón latía mil por horas, sacudió su cabeza nada bueno hacía con imaginarse cosas que ni si quieran existen. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus dos amigas lo jalaron , por no decir lo arrastraron a su pupitre antes que el profesor le volviera a llamar la atención

-¿Sasuke Kun estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación y en voz baja Ino

Sasuke solo sacudió la cabeza en negación_** "La verdad Ino no lo sé, no tengo la remota idea de que diablo paso aquí"**_

Su amiga rubia asintió en acuerdo con él, porque ella también estaba sorprendida de que este inicio de año era más especial que todos los demás, obra y gracias a Naruto Uzumaki y compañía. Por su parte el rubio sonrió interiormente una parte él estaba molesto con el azabache por llamarlo idiota, pero ahora ver que este aun dolido por sus palabras le dio la lección de su vida, ahora su interés nuevamente despertó y más fuerte que antes, el no mintió cuando le dijo a Sasuke que lo haría suyo y eso es lo que va hacer, el nuevo reto de Naruto Uzumaki es tener al chico mudo, el insignificante Sasuke Umino para él y nadie mas

-¿Oye viejo que fue todo eso?-pregunta en voz baja Kiba

-Que fue de que Kiba-dice muy inocentemente Naruto

-No te hagas el loco con nosotros Naruto-dice seriamente Shikamaru-te conocemos perfectamente bien para saber que estas planeando algo con ese chico

-A decir verdad Shikamaru-suspira profundamente Naruto-ni yo mismo lo sé, es la primera vez que encuentro alguien diferente a todo a lo que estoy acostumbrado me entiendes

Shikamaru y Kiba asintieron escuchando perfectamente lo que decía su amigo rubio

-He estado con muchas mujeres dispuestas a todo por mí-continua el rubio-pero nosotros sabemos que su interés por mí es más por dinero que por otra cosa, en cambio este chico es totalmente distinto ,es lo más surrealista que haya conocido en mi vida y no sé qué hacer con eso

-Pero Naruto él es un chico-dice seriamente Shikamaru-por no decir es hombre, es mudo y al parecer se nota que no tiene ni un centavo encima, y nosotros sabemos que alguien aquí preferiría mil veces morir antes que verte con alguien así

-Sé a quién te refiere Shikamaru-suspira con fastidio Naruto-Minato Namikaze mi excelentísimo padre, pero tienes razón el primero acabaría conmigo antes de verme con alguien como Sasuke

-Lo vez entonces viejo-dice Kiba-para que hacerte males innecesarios, este chico es un don nadie, nadie aquí lo quiere , es más lo desprecian a mas no poder, yo lo siento así y eso que apenas tenemos un día en esta escuela

Shikamaru asintió en acuerdo con Kiba

-¿Y tú que piensas Gaara?-pregunta seriamente Naruto-no has dicho nada y conociéndote como te conozco tu más que nadie me hubiese molestado de una vez

Pero Gaara no respondió, Naruto se sorprendió por el silencio del peli rojo, este podrá ser un chico solitario frio y aparentemente sin emociones, pero siempre que ve a Naruto a punto de cometer alguna estupidez le dice sus verdades si las acepta o no el rubio. Pero para la mala suerte de Naruto Gaara tenía en mente una persona ,la misma persona que el rubio quiere para el mismo, Sasuke Umino , el peli rojo desde que vio al azabache entrar al salón quedo totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza y por el misterio que en todo el representa. Naruto por su parte recogió inmediatamente la mirada del peli rojo y definitivamente no le gusto ver que su amigo estaba mirando fijamente a lo que en futuro no muy lejano será totalmente de su propiedad

-¿Qué significa esto Gaara?-pregunta fríamente Naruto

Gaara devolvió su mirada a Naruto, suspiro tranquilamente al saber que Naruto no le va a gustar lo que él tenía que decirle

-Esto significa Naruto-dice seriamente Gaara-que tú no eres el único interesado en el chico mudo, yo también lo estoy Naruto, en este momento te digo que luchare contra quien sea incluso contra ti por el amor de Sasuke Umino Naruto…

Continuara…..

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza chicos , pero algo surgió último momento, que les pareció este capítulo es Narusasu con Gaarasasu , así que si quieren revisen por favor_


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

A transcurrir la clase , de alguna manera u otra el día parecía ser eterno para Sasuke Umino el "chico mudo" del Konoha High School, es decir , el azabache siempre estaba acostumbrado a pasar por desapercibido entre todas las personas, en especial de sus propios compañeros de clases que nunca lo toman en cuenta salvo para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero ahora mismo sentado de último detrás de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, siente como dos pares de ojos lo miran fijamente y sinceramente el Umino ya está harto de eso. Las personas que estaban mirando de reojo a Sasuke eran nada más y nada menos que Gaara Subaku y Naruto Uzumaki miembros de la banda musical Rasengan, ambos chicos al parecer tiene una fijación con el moreno, y este a la vez no entiende el porqué. Al rubio para su desgracia lo conoce gracias al nuevamente fue atacado por uno de los miembros del equipo de Neji Hyuga la peli roja Karin , pero al otro chico que es para su mala suerte peli rojo como su enemiga, a él no tiene ni la remota idea de porque lo está mirando fijamente, volvió a suspirar profundamente mirando el cielo desde su ventana, aunque escuchaba la clase le daba igual lo que decía el profesor, total este como los demás profesores de su escuela jamás prestan atención a su presencia, ellos al igual que sus compañeros ignoran al azabache como si este no existiera y a veces para el Umino eso era mucho más doloroso que ser golpeado, aunque nunca se lo diría a su padre Iruka Umino o a sus únicos amigos.

Naruto Uzumaki ha conocido todo tipo de hombre y mujer en su vida gracias a los esfuerzos de su "querido padre" Minato Namikaze de intentar hacerlo feliz, por no decir fastidiarle más la vida de lo que ha hecho en estos momentos. Pero jamás pensó o creyó que algún día vería el ser más perfecto y hermoso sobre la tierra, por más que el mismo lo intentaba le era imposible no mirar al "chico mudo" no sabía que era, pero para el ese moreno era un total misterio que parecía casi imposible de descifrar, sin embargo para el eso era lo que más le atraía de él, y si a eso le suma el hecho de que su mejor amigo de la infancia Gaara también está interesado en el chico, eso hace más interesante su estadía en Konoha, suspiro profundamente su padre sin saberlo le estaba dando la oportunidad de su vida de ser libre y él ni tonto ni perezoso la iba a desaprovechar.

Y hablando de Gaara, el chico peli rojo, siempre se ha considerado un chico frio y sin sentimientos, pero al ver al azabache que entro al salón de clases, no sabía porque el joven transmitía una calidez que solamente el sintió con su madre; el junto a su hermana Temari y su hermano menor Kankuro quedaron huérfanos de madre cuando era muy pequeños. Quedaron bajo el cuidado de su padre, pero al igual que pasa con su amigo Naruto, su padre que era un importante empresario como el padre de su amigo rubio, nunca le presto la atención debía tanto a él como sus hermanos, por eso desde muy joven Gaara ha tenido bajo su cuidado a sus dos hermanos, cosa que no se arrepiente, pero a veces se pregunta que hubiese sucedido si su madre no hubiese muerto, quizás el sería más feliz de lo que es ahora. Ahora se preguntaba mentalmente si el chico que estaba casi al fondo del salón valía la pena de tener que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo de la infancia Naruto Namikaze, a pesar de la fama de mujeriego de primera que tenía su amigo rubio, al ver como Naruto veía con interés al "chico mudo", podía ver que detrás de esa careta de seguro de sí mismo, el rubio por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que podría ser "estar enamorado" de una persona, y él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; no solamente porque tenían que luchar los dos por el moreno, sino que su amigo tenía que enfrentar nada más y nada menos que su padre Minato Namikaze, el peli rojo suspiro profundamente como diría su amigo Shikamaru algo le dice que todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Umino seria "problemático"

Las clases estaban transcurriendo con toda normalidad, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de receso, Naruto y sus compañeros se fueron al sector que ellos consideraban era el lugar de los "populares" más viendo que la peli roja fan obsesionada de Karin, junto a otras chicas esperaban esperándolos literalmente con los brazos abiertos.

-Quitando al chico mudo-murmura Naruto para sí mismo-definitivamente este el día más largo de mi vida

Aun así decidió ir para allá aunque eso significara una multitud de chicas desesperadas rodeándolo tanto a él como sus otros compañeros. En cuanto a Sasuke Umino él y sus amigos Hinata, Shino e Ino no estaban precisamente en el mejor lugar de la escuela, es más estaba prácticamente en la otra esquina de donde se situaban los "populares", pero para ellos era mejor así, incluso Ino que a pesar de que la consideren como una chica popular, odiaba sentarse con personas que no se caracterizan precisamente por tener cerebro, a ella las populares comandada por Karin la "respetaban" sencillamente porque es la mejor porrista de todas, es más por algo ha ganado tres años consecutivo como la "capitana " de porrista del año a nivel colegial en todo el distrito de Konoha.

-Wow la llegada de estos chicos ha revuelto toda la escuela-dice seriamente Hinata

-Para bien o para mal estoy de acuerdo contigo Hinata-dice seriamente Ino-aunque con lo poco que sabemos de ellos, y aunque tú seas una fan de ellos, en especial de ese rubio idiota, esos chicos de verdad me dan muy mala espina su presencia en nuestra escuela.

Mientras que Hinata estaba sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga rubia, a Shino le molestaba algo, él no era ningún tonto, él se dio cuenta que tanto el rubio como el peli rojo en el salón de clases tenían su mirada clavada en su amigo azabache y precisamente debía decirle a Sasuke acerca de eso, aunque presiente que el propio moreno se dio cuenta de eso

-Oye Sasuke-dice seriamente Shino-te diste cuenta que tanto el peli rojo como el rubio te estaban viendo fijamente, realmente eso es extraño no crees tú?

El azabache tomo su cuaderno de notas para responderle a su amigo _**"Más que eso Shino, el rubio idiota lo vi antes de entrar a clases, en cuanto al peli rojo ni idea"**_

-Ahora que lo pienso chicos-dice seriamente Ino-me pregunto porque vienen a estudiar a nuestra escuela, digo son famosos , podrían tener al tutor que quisieran , eso también es extraño

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y firmo "_**Supongo que las cosas no son como parecen Ino, por eso no me gustan las gente famosas, generalmente aparentar ser algo que no son en realidad"**_

Mientras que Ino y Shino asintieron en acuerdo con el azabache , Hinata decidió defender al rubio líder de la banda Rasengan, aunque se sorprendió de la forma como actuó contra su amigo, sabe que en el fondo Naruto Uzumaki es una buena persona en realidad.

-Pero yo creo que Naruto Kun es diferente chicos-dice algo sonrojada Hinata-a pesar de lo que se pueda ver a simple vista, algo muy en el fondo me dice que él es un chico bueno

Tanto Ino como Shino y el propio Sasuke suspiraron profundamente, no cabe duda que su amiga morena está totalmente enamorada de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki y el Umino por lo poco que percibió del rubio, presiente que ese chico es un busca problemas y que por ser un cantante famosa se cree la "última fresa del mundo", lo cual puede ocasionar que el corazón de su amiga Hinata se rompa y él no estaba muy seguro de querer ser testigo de eso.

Nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros _**"Bueno Hinata si tú lo conoces más que nosotros, tal vez veremos más adelante si Naruto es como tú piensas Hina chan"**_

-Muchas gracias Sasuke Kun-sonríe sinceramente Hinata-veras que poco a poco Naruto y sus compañeros se acercaran a nosotros, y quizás logremos todos ser amigos

Tanto Ino como Shino pusieron los ojos en la morena Hyuga, solo alguien como Hinata puede ser tan inocente, mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño, el amigo de Naruto Uzumaki el chico más popular de toda Konoha jamás , como ser amigo de alguien tan creído y prepotente como ese rubio, aunque lo último que le dijo al oído el rubio lo dejo totalmente fuera de lugar, el sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, siempre ha estado acostumbrado de ser una paria, alguien sin valor , un fenómeno para el mundo, y de alguna manera Naruto Uzumaki lo hacer ver que esa siempre será su realidad.

Por su parte con los populares, tanto Karin como las demás chicas de la escuela casi no dejaban respirar a Naruto y sus compañeros, pero Sakura la novia del rubio se cansó de hostigamientos de esas chicas, que se creían esas cuerdas de pobretonas, porque no se dan cuenta de que la única chica en su vida es ella y nadie más.

-Miren chicas-sonríe maliciosamente Sakura-les agradezco la atención prestada hacia mi "querido" Naruto, pero creo que como su novia formal, la única que debe atenderlo soy no creen ustedes

Mientras que Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba y la propia Temari pusieron sus ojos en Sakura, Karin la chica peli roja sonrió maliciosamente si la peli chicle pensaba que por ser novia de Naruto Uzumaki era la dueña del mundo, ella misma se encargaría de bajarla del altar donde la chica cree estar parada. Porque desde siempre ha sido fan obsesiva de Naruto Uzumaki, y ahora que el rubio está en su escuela, prácticamente en bandeja de plata, ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser ella la única razón de atención del líder de la banda Rasengan.

-Lamento decepcionarte peli rosa-sonríe maliciosamente Karin-pero que tú seas novia de Naruto Kun no significa que eres competencia para mi querida, como yo veo que no tiene un anillo en su dedo que lo comprometa a ti, para mí él está libre, libre para ser totalmente mío

Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock por el cinismo de la chica, aunque viéndola de reojo, por lo menos sirve para un buen polvo, pero con Sakura a su lado jamás lo diría en voz alta, en cuanto a la peli rosa de su novia estaba que mataba a la peli roja que tenía en frente, que se creía esa cuatro ojos, que Sakura Haruno iba a dejar tan fácilmente a Naruto Uzumaki la chica que tiene en frente debe estar alucinando, Naruto era suyo y de nadie más. Las dos chicas se miraban fríamente , si las miradas mataran seguramente las dos hubieran muerto entre sí, pero el más sabio de todo aunque sea el más perezoso a la vez Shikamaru se dirigió tanto a Sakura, como a Karin y su grupo de chicas revoltosas.

-Ustedes dos cálmense ya-dice firmemente Shikamaru-estamos empezando las clases y ustedes se comportan como si estuvieran en el jardín de niños, que problemáticas.

Ambas chicas sin quererlo le dieron toda la razón a Shikamaru de pensar así, porque después de lo que dijo, las dos empezaron a ser berrinches, el moreno suspiro profundamente realmente con la obsesión de Naruto y Gaara por el chico mudo bastaba y sobraba para que estas chicas también le fastidiara la vida, porque las mujeres no pueden dejar de ser tan problemáticas, eso es algo que el moreno por muy inteligente que sea jamás podrá entender. Así que nuevamente se dirigió a ellas para evitar una batalla campal en su primer día de escuela

-Escúchenme las dos atentamente-dice seriamente Shikamaru-Naruto es bastante grandecito para decidir con quién quieres estar, Sakura tu sabes que tu novio es mujeriego, así que no me salgas con que ahora es que te estás dando cuenta y en cuanto a ti peli roja ubícate si no quieres ser una más del monto de Naruto, vete porque aquí nadie te ha llamado en primer lugar.

Karin más furiosa que antes decidio alejarse para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con la peli rosa, pero juro que eso no se quedaría así Naruto Uzumaki será suyo cueste lo que le cueste. Por su parte Sakura aunque molesta por el comentario de Shikamaru decidio irse al tocador con Temari para calmarse por completo, ahora sabe que esa chica peli rija es de cuidado, a ella al parecer le vale un cuerno que Naruto tenga novia y que dicha novia sea ella, por eso decidio ir con Temari para planear algo en contra de esa chica, sin que su novio y sus amigos se interpongan en eso. En cuanto a los hombres, tanto Naruto como Gaara, Kiba y propio Shikamaru respiraron más tranquilamente al ver que esa cuerda de "arpías" lo dejaron aunque sea por un momento.

-Hasta que por fin tenemos paz-suspira profundamente Kiba-en serio Naruto tienes que controlar a Sakura, donde vayamos es lo mismo, sus celos posesivo en algún momento va a traernos problemas

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba-dice Shikamaru-puedes seguir siendo mujeriego y todo Naruto, pero ponle un alto a Sakura, esta chica no es normal y si a eso se le agrega esta chica Karin, digamos que la estadía en esta escuela no será nada placentera para ninguno de nosotros.

-Sé que tienen razón en todo lo que dicen-suspira profundamente Naruto-pero si yo termino con Sakura en estos momentos estando nosotros en la cima, eso puede ser perjudicial para nuestra música, y ustedes saben cómo yo que cierto Minato Namikaze nos cortaría literalmente la cabeza por eso

Los otros chicos asintieron en acuerdo con su líder, de verdad esa relación que tiene Naruto con Sakura es pura publicidad para Rasengan, lamentablemente la peli rosa cree que hay algo más en esa relación, cuando fue gracias al propio Minato que ella esta con Naruto en estos momentos.

-Hablando de otra cosa-dice Kiba mirando fijamente a Naruto y Gaara a la vez-se puede saber que pretenden ustedes dos con ese chico mudo, el que se llama Sasuke, están locos los dos en fijarse en él , es un pobre diablo amigo, de verdad vale la pena que pierdan el tiempo con él.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se miraron de reojo, de verdad valdrá la pena que pierdan la amistad que han tenido por años por un completo desconocido, además el chico se ve por encima que no es de su clase y tanto Naruto como el propio Gaara nunca le han gustado rodearse con gentes inferiores a ellos, pero por otro lado a pesar de eso, Sasuke Umino tiene ese algo que lo hace único e inalcanzable para los dos, lo cual resulta ser irónico para el rubio, que alguien que es muy inferior a él, un completo desconocido de alguna u otra forma empiece a cambiarle su vida incluso sin proponérselo.

Naruto iba a decir algo, cuando se escuchó un grito de una rubia de ojos azules, que no es precisamente Temari

-¡Dejen en paz a Sasuke Kun imbéciles!-exclama furiosamente Ino al ver como Neji Hyuga hizo de las suyas para variar en contra de Sasuke

Y efectivamente Neji Hyuga y su combo de amigos se dirigieron dónde estaban Sasuke y sus amigos, y primo de Hinata sin importarle un comino que su prima estuviese ahí alzo por el cuello a Sasuke.

-Creí ser muy claro contigo chico mudo-dice fríamente Neji-te dije al final del año escolar que si seguías aquí lo ibas a lamentar mucho, veo que no me hiciste caso.

Mientras todos los estudiantes incluyendo a Naruto y sus compañeros veían como el moreno de pelo largo apretaba el cuello a Sasuke, nadie decía nada, Ino, Shino y la propia Hinata estaban siendo sujetados. Pero nada ni nadie mucho menos el propio Neji se imaginó que de la nada, recibió el puñetazo de su vida en manos del poca cosa, insignificante, pobre de cuarta el huérfano Sasuke Umino. Decir que el azabache estaba furioso era el eufemismo del año, primero el rubio idiota ahora Neji, que es que acaso hoy era el "día de arruinar la vida "de Sasuke Umino, sinceramente el hecho de ser mudo no significaba que tenía que aguantarse las estupideces de los demás.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sitio donde comían de un lado los populares y del otro los nerds por decirlo de esa manera, se volvió un campo de batalla, ni en lo más profundos sueños Naruto y sus amigos se imaginaron tal desastre en su primer día en su escuela, Ino intentaba llegar a Sasuke o a sus otros dos amigos Shino y Hinata, pero el revuelo del ver a su amigo golpear brutalmente a uno de los chicos más populares del todo Konoha High School hizo que los estudiantes se volvieran frenéticamente locos, era tal alboroto que era casi imposible llegar a sus amigos, en ese momentos cayó encima de alguien.

-Lo siento mucho-dice una muy apenada Ino- no fue mi intención, la verdad

-Déjalo así rubia-dice un chico moreno cortándole la disculpa a Ino-de verdad todas las mujeres son problemáticas en especial las rubia

-Acaso crees que por ser rubia no tengo cerebro idiota-dice una muy furiosa Ino

Shikamaru que estaba en el suelo, miro a la rubia que tenía, era la misma que se enfrentó a Sakura en el salón de clases, pero no se había fijado bien, ahora la veía detenidamente, era rubia como su novia Temari, pelo lacio recogido con una cola, con un poco de pelo suelto de medio lado y unos profundos ojos azules, el moreno suspiro profundamente porque al parecer Naruto y Gaara no son los únicos confundidos, algo le dice que la rubia que tiene sobre él le dará más problemas de lo que Temari le hadado en todo este tiempo que han estado juntos. Por su parte Ino estaba realmente furiosa, al parecer ella tiene una cosa en común con Sasuke, como odia a las personas que por ser famosas se creen superiores a los demás , sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo mismo que Neji le hizo a Sasuke, es decir agarro por el cuello a Shikamaru.

-Escúchame bien idiota-dice muy fríamente Ino-que sea rubia y de ojos azules, no significa que no tenga cerebro, porque noticia de última hora si lo tengo amigo, además de este puño que no dudare en usarlo en tu rostro si te pasas de listo conmigo idiota.

Después de eso, soltó a Shikamaru e inmediatamente se levantó para buscar a sus amigos, sin embargo en la mente de Shikamaru, había una cosa en la mente del moreno perezoso.

_-"Porque el destino tiene que ser tan problemático-_piensa seriamente el moreno_-cuando finalmente aparece la chica de mis sueños frente a mí, resulta que yo tengo novia, definitivamente todo esto es problemático"_

La pelea entre los propios estudiantes continúo, hasta que de repente se sintió el sonido de vidrios rotos, y tanto Ino como Shino y Hinata miraron con horror como Neji sin pensarlo, golpeo a Sasuke en la cabeza con una botella de refresco, haciendo que el azabache cayera al suelo de forma inmediata.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grita de preocupación Ino

Y así como el comedor estaba lleno, inmediatamente estaba vacío todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Neji y su banda desaparecieron, dejando a un inconsciente Sasuke en el suelo, solamente rodeado por Ino, Hinata y Shino; sin dudarlo dos veces Shino levanto un poco la cabeza de Sasuke y se horrorizo al sentir sangre detrás de la cabeza del azabache.

-Hinata corre-dice desesperadamente Shino-Sasuke está sangrando, busca alguien de la enfermería, búscalo ya Hinata

La morena sin dudarlo corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello, por su parte Ino derramo algunas lágrimas al ver a su amigo totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Él va a estar bien Shino?-pregunta con preocupación Ino

-La verdad no lo sé Ino-suspira con preocupación Shino-debemos detener su hemorragia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, solo nos queda esperar a que Hinata venga con ayuda.

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció el capítulo , de verdad Sasuke no tiene mucha suerte en la vida, y aún le falta pasar por otras cosas, una de las cuales es Naruto Uzumaki, en fin espero que me perdonen la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada, actualizare mis otras historias de Naruto la otra semana, en fin si quieren revisen por favor…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

Tanto Ino como Shino estaban preocupado al ver que Hinata no llegaba con ningún personal de la enfermería del Konoha High, mientras Sasuke seguía inconsciente y se podía ver que aun derramaba sangre lo cual estaba angustiando a ambos chicos, no sabían que hacer; pero como aún estaban en shock no se dieron cuenta que un rubio de ojos azules se acercó y de una levanto a Sasuke en sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo rubio?-pregunto algo molesta Ino

-Estoy haciendo lo que ustedes deberían haber hecho desde un principio rubia-dice Naruto fríamente a Ino-tu amiga no va a venir , nosotros debemos llevarlo si no lo hacemos la hemorragia seguirá , quieres eso rubia

Ino bajo la cabeza, obviamente no quería que nada malo le pase a su amigo, odiaba saber que ese rubio tenía razón, el descuido de esta escuela por Sasuke es tal, que algo le dice a ella que aunque Hinata le haya contado la gravedad del asunto, solo por tratarse del "chico mudo" ellos no harán nada al respecto. Por su parte Shino saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarro como una bandana en la frente de Sasuke.

-Creo que así se podrá detener algo el sangrado-dice seriamente Shino-vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería, sino lo atienden por las buenas, juro que tendrán que atenderlos por las mala.

Naruto vio la preocupación sincera de ambos chicos por el azabache, así que solo asintió en acuerdo con él, y los tres fueron inmediatamente a la enfermería. Al llegar efectivamente como lo había presentido Ino, su amiga Hinata estaba prácticamente rogándole a la enfermera de turno de la escuela que atendiera a Sasuke, pero esta se hacia la loca diciendo que si fuera una verdadera emergencia ellos si se ocuparían. La pobre Hinata entre sus lágrimas y su tartamudez de verdad no sabía qué hacer para convencer a la enfermera de ir atender a su amigo azabache, pero al parecer no tenía que hacer otra cosa más, porque vio nada más y nada menos que su "amor plantónico" venir hacia ella, pero lo más asombroso era ver que él tenía en sus brazos a su amigo que aún sigue inconsciente.

-Escúcheme bien enfermera de pacotilla-dice muy fríamente Naruto-mi compañero de clase está mal herido, está sangrando y como tu deber es salvarlo me explico

La enfermera ante la frialdad del rubio solo asintió e inmediatamente Naruto puso a Sasuke en la camilla de la enfermería. Inmediatamente la enfermera le hizo la sutura en su cabeza, 12 puntos en total para el temor tanto de Naruto como de los tres amigos del azabache.

-Él está bien-dice seriamente la enfermera-perdió un poco de sangre, pero con la sutura la hemorragia se detuvo, solamente debe descansar, en cualquier momento recobrara el conocimientos, pero todos ustedes deben volver a clase, el joven ya está bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Nada de qué preocuparse!-exclama sarcásticamente Ino-acaba de suturarle 12 puntos en su cabeza y aun dice que no es para preocuparse, tiene que estar bromeando

-Mi amiga tiene razón-dice un molesto Shino-Ayame seamos sincero no es la primera vez que abandonas a Sasuke a su suerte, siempre ha sido así, evidentemente sabes que Neji Hyuga lo ataco y no me sorprende que nadie hará nada al respecto.

Naruto solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando por la respuesta de la enfermera, además de mirar de reojo a su "azabache", no sabía porque pero cuando vio a Sasuke caer inconsciente sintió como si algo dentro muy dentro de él se rompiera, hubiera deseado impedir que el maldito de ese tal Hyuga golpease a Sasuke , pero sabía que sería demasiado sospechoso tanto para los demás estudiantes como por el propio azabache que así inconsciente y todo era un Ángel en todo su esplendor, solo desea que despierte para que ese dolor que tiene en su pecho desaparezca por completo.

-Que quiere que haga Shino-dice seriamente Ayame-Sasuke no es del grupo de ustedes, no está catalogado como uno de su clase, y en esta escuela gente como esa pasa por desapercibida.

Tanto Ino como Shino y la mismísima Hinata estaba que se lanzaba encima a la enfermera, como es posible que una chica arrogante y altiva como Ayame se haya graduado de enfermera, donde está la ética en donde tanto médicos y enfermeras hacen un juramento de salvar la vida de un paciente sin importar cuál sea su condición social, raza o credo, al parecer el título de enfermera de Ayame definitivamente le queda grande.

-Sabes algo chica-dice fríamente Naruto-no se quien carrizo te otorgo a ti el título de enfermera, pero si yo me llego a enterar que nuevamente hace caso omiso a mi compañero o a otra persona solo por su condición social, ten la seguridad que será el último día que trabajes aquí o en otra escuela, entendiste chica, mi abuela Tsunade es la directora de esta escuela, así que ya sabes a lo que te abstienes si no obedece lo que te acabo de advertir.

Tanto la enfermera como los amigos de Sasuke estaban realmente sorprendidos que el líder de la banda Rasengan sea nieto de la directora de su escuela Lady Tsunade, lo cual hacia doblemente popular al rubio de ojos azules; en ese preciso momento un joven azabache al parecer estaba recobrando la conciencia, la morena Hyuga, fue la primera en darse cuenta que su amigo estaba finalmente despertando.

-Miren chicos al parecer Sasuke Kun está despertando-dice una muy aliviada Hinata

Tanto Ino como Shino miraron a Sasuke y al igual que su amiga morena suspiraron profundamente, sintieron como un peso de encima cayó de sus hombros al ver que su amigo estaba bien, por lo menos estaba despierto y eso era lo que importaba. En cuanto a Sasuke en medio de haber perdido el conocimiento, al despertar poco a poco estaba confundido no sabía en donde estaba y que había pasado con él, lo poco que recordaba era su enfrentamiento con el maleante de Neji Hyuga y como este saco de la nada una botella, pero lo demás está en negro, por eso se sorprendió estar en la enfermería de su escuela, cuando a veces ha pasado por cosas peores y nadie se apiada de el por ayuda, no es que el la pida de todos modos.

Miro por toda la habitación, tratando de enfocarse en lo que observaba a su alrededor, su vista era algo borrosa, pero al final pudo ver a Ayame una de las enfermeras de su escuela, además que estaban por supuestos sus únicos amigos Ino Shino y Hinata, iba a tratar de levantarse para usar sus señas y comunicarse con sus amigos, cuando de repente su vista cayo en el rubio de ojos azules que estaba con sus amigos. Estaba en shock en ver que Naruto Uzumaki estaba ahí con sus amigos, pero lo peor era sentir un calor interior en todo su cuerpo, además al ver la profundidad en esos ojos azules le hacía sentir liviano, tranquilo e incluso algo "feliz" lo que él hace mucho tiempo no sabe el significado de esa palabra, en ese momento Hinata volvió hablar.

-Sasuke Kun me alegro que despiertes-sonríe dulcemente Hinata-Naruto Kun te trajo aquí a la enfermería, realmente estábamos muy preocupados por ti

Nuevamente el azabache de verdad se sorprendió de que Naruto lo haya traído a la enfermería, suspiro tristemente algo le dice que sus amigos pidieron ayuda para él y por enésima vez nadie le hico caso al pedido de ayuda, a pesar que su primer encuentro no fue precisamente amistoso entre ellos, sabe que debería darle más crédito al rubio, quizás su amiga Hinata no esté tan equivocada con respecto a Naruto, porque que ganaría el rubio con salvarle la vida a un insignificante pobre diablo como él. Porque eso sí, Sasuke estaba más que consciente que entre él y Naruto hay pero una gran gran diferencia, no solamente a nivel social, sino en su entorno, en la forma de expresarse, sonrió irónicamente sobre todo en eso en expresarse, algo le dice al azabache que el rubio es de ese tipo de personas muy hablador, mientras que el por su condición es alguien considerado como un anormal dentro de esta destructiva sociedad humana, así que con pocas fuerzas mirando fijamente a Naruto hizo señas con sus manos, a lo cual el rubio lamentablemente no entendía que quería decirle su el chico mudo. Por suerte Ino decidió decirle a Naruto lo que trato de decirle Sasuke

-Él te dice gracias-dice sinceramente Ino-él te está agradeciendo que lo hayas traído aquí, y yo también en nombre de mis amigos y mío propio, gracias rubio por ayudarnos a salvar a Sasuke Kun

Naruto se sorprendió de lo que dijo la rubia, pero con eso sabe que ella y la morena con el chico de lentes de verdad se preocupan por el azabache, eso hacía que su interés por el chico mudo aumentara más, en ese momento volvió a mirar fijamente a Sasuke y se sorprendió gratamente al notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del azabache.

_-"Definitivamente me saque la lotería contigo Sasuke-_pensaba alegremente Naruto_-tu sonrojo te hacer ver como la cosa más adorable que haya visto en mi vida"_

Sasuke al ver como Naruto lo miraba se volteo, no sabía el porqué la mirada del rubio lo inquietaba tanto, si apenas se están conociendo, como alguien en un día puede trastornarle la vida de forma inmediata, eso es algo que él sabía si debía averiguarlo o no, sacudió su cabeza lo mejor no es pensar en eso, olvidar ese cosquilleo que siente al ver a ese rubio de ojos azules en frente de él. Naruto sin pensarlo se acercó a Sasuke, acariciando suavemente su rostro, cosa que estremeció por completo al azabache, le dijo dulcemente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sasuke-dice dulcemente Naruto-sé que no parezco la mejor persona del mundo, pero de verdad me preocupe por ti

Sasuke nuevamente sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, sin embargo no le importo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Naruto, quería hacerle ver al rubio que él no le guardaba rencor y que al parecer Hinata siempre tuvo la razón, detrás de la pinta de "bad boy" y el de siempre me la se toda, hay un chico realmente especial y de buen corazón , el azabache se preguntaba porque Naruto actúa así, pero algo le dice que tal vez con el tiempo él lo descubra por el mismo.

-Oye Umino-dice de repente Shino-esta vez sí que nos diste el susto de nuestra vida, mira que enfrentarte así por así a Neji Hyuga, sabes lo peligroso que es el Sasuke, es un imbécil, sin ánimos de ofender Hinata.

-No te preocupes por mi Shino-dice Hinata con una gota en la cabeza-entiendo tus sentimientos hacia mi primo, hace rato perdí las esperanzas de que tú y el fueran amigos.

Tanto Naruto, como Ino, Shino, Ayame y el propio Sasuke tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno será mejor que se marchen todos-dice seriamente Ayame-me comprometo atender al chico mudo, digo a Sasuke, pero les guste o no todos ustedes tienen clase

-Yo me quedo con Sasuke Kun-dice seriamente Ino-no es por desconfiar Ayame, pero como se dicen por ahí "guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo hace es por descuidado", y no te preocupes de perder las clases Shino y Hinata nos darán los apuntes a Sasuke y a mi

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Naruto, él no lo hubiese pensado dos veces al decir que sí, pero nuevamente eso levantaría sospechas, ni hablar que Gaara le mando un mensaje, pidiéndole por no decir exigiéndole que se regresara al salón de clases, y él sabía que su amigo peli rojo tenia cierto interés por el azabache. Lamentablemente para Gaara por muy amigo que sean desde la infancia, lo que siente por Sasuke es real, sea lo que sea este sentimiento por el azabache jamás lo había experimentado con ninguna otra persona, por lo tanto no perderá a su azabache por nadie ni siquiera por Gaara, también pensaba averiguar más acerca del tal Neji Hyuga ese miserable va a pagar caro lastimar a Sasuke, lo poco que ha visto gracias a Karin y el desgraciado del Hyuga que el azabache por su discapacidad ha tenido que aguantar todo tipo de humillaciones por parte de sus compañeros, lo cual es bastante injusto para el rubio que alguien tan especial como Sasuke sea despreciado por el simple hecho de ser mudo , lo cual para Naruto, eso no le impedía sentirse atraído por el azabache. Después de sonreírle un poco al azabache tanto el como Shino y Hinata decidieron salir de la enfermería para regresar a su salón de clases, dejando a Ino cuidando a Sasuke.

La rubia se había dado cuenta de la interacción mental entre su amigo y el rubio, y no quería pensar que Sasuke se estuviera enamorando de Naruto. Porque eso sería lo último que necesitaba su amigo, es decir es más que obvio que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y Ino conoce perfectamente a Sasuke para saber que el jamás haría nada que pueda lastimar a su amiga, además estaba el hecho del que rubio tiene novia, y que novia una frentuda peli chicle que se ganó su total aberración de forma gratuita, y por la forma que casi se mata con Karin por el rubio, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría si viera a Sasuke con Naruto, solo con imaginárselo se le hacia la piel de gallina.

-¿Sasuke Kun como te sientes ahora?-pregunta con preocupación Ino

Sasuke más tranquilo después del gran susto que se llevó hizo señas a su amiga "_**Aun me duele algo la cabeza Ino, sinceramente me siento como un camión me hubiese atropellado"**_

**-**Eso es normal Sasuke Kun-dice tranquilamente Ino-lo que te hizo Neji no fue cualquier cosa, tienes varios puntos de sutura en tu cabeza para comprobarlo.

El Umino asintió en acuerdo a su amiga"_**De verdad no sé cuánto puedo resistir esto Ino, porque ese imbécil no me deja en paz"**_

Ino podía ver la tristeza de Sasuke a simple vista, sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio, un largo cansancio de todo esto, la verdad lo entendía perfectamente, ya que para bien o para mal ella ha sido testigo fiel de los maltratos que ha recibido su amigo por parte de Neji y compañía. En cuanto a Sasuke, de verdad que se estaba hastiando de esto, sino es Neji en la escuela, es Suigetsu en el orfanato, porque no lo aceptan como es el, porque no ven que él no pidió ser mudo, y que aunque a veces aparenta ser feliz así de una u otra forma la gente se encarga de arruinarle todo, incluso su aparente aceptación de ser mudo, de jamás poder expresarse como las demás personas, de jamás escucharse a sí mismo hablar, gritar incluso llorar, es que las demás personas creen que es fácil vivir en el silencio, es fácil juzgar a las personas, sim embargo nadie le gusta ser juzgado, y el lamentablemente tiene ha vivido con eso ser el objeto de burlas de las demás personas, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke Kun-suspira tristemente Ino-nunca he podido ayudarte como quisiera hacerlo, es más Shino, Hinata y yo no hemos sido de ayuda para evitar que esos miserables de maltraten como lo hacen.

Sasuke miro fijamente a su amiga y le sonrió dulcemente_**"No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada Ino, tanto tu como Shino y Hinata no tienen la culpa de lo que me pase"**_

-Pero aun así Sasuke Kun-suspira profundamente Ino-aunque diga que nosotros no tenemos culpa de nada, aquí en la escuela no hemos podido evitar que Neji y los demás te ataquen cuando se les antoje

El Umino, solo se encogió de hombros_**"Eso no importa Ino, además de Neji también esta Suigetsu y el me molesta tanto aquí como en el orfanato, tú debes entender que algunas cosas no se puede evitar"**_

-Supongo que tienes razón Sasuke Kun-dice tranquilamente la rubia-ahora Sasuke con esto lo que te acaba de pasar, que piensas de Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio te trajo aquí, creo que Hinata tiene razón después de todo.

Sasuke pensando en lo que dijo su amiga, al ver la profundidad de los ojos azules del rubio, sentía algo en su interior, algo muy fuerte como si de alguna forma él estaba conectado a Naruto Uzumaki, pero sacudió su cabeza tenía muchos problemas encima, como para agregar al rubio en la pintura, suspirando profundamente se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga.

Sin más que pensar le hizo señas a su amiga _**"Creo que Hinata nuevamente estuvo en lo correcto Ino, creo que Naruto es buena persona,. Aunque aparente lo contrario"**_

-¿De verdad crees eso Sasuke Kun?-pregunta seriamente Ino

El azabache solo asintió para que su amiga viera que el si cree que Naruto Uzumaki es buena persona, porque de nuevo que interés tendría el rubio en salvar a alguien tan poca cosa como el, para el moreno eso no tendría ningún sentido.

-Supongo que tienes razón Sasuke Kun-suspira profundamente Ino-pero tengo mala espina en él y sus compañeros, algo me dice que ellos van a traer problemas a nuestra escuela.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a lo que dijo Ino, el sinceramente no cree que nada malo pueda pasar con que Naruto y sus compañeros aquí, por lo que se extraña por el comentario de Ino , pero no dijo nada, que tenía que decir, que su primer día de clases fue más raro de lo normal, es decir, conoce a un rubio con el ego por las nubes, Karin lo abofetea por la obsesión que tiene precisamente por el rubio, además es atacado casi a la muerte por Neji para ser auxiliado por nada más y nada menos que el mismo rubio, en definitiva para Sasuke Umino definitivamente no empezó su año escolar con el pie derecho.

De regreso al salón de clases, mientras que Shino y Hinata se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos, Naruto suspiro profundamente sabía que iba a tener un interrogatorio de primera por parte de sus amigos , en especial de Sakura y Gaara, la peli rosa por ser su novia celopata obsesiva y Gaara porque este se molestó rotundamente cuando el decidió ayudar a Sasuke, ahora más que nunca sabe que su amigo peli rojo es rival para conseguir el amor del azabache. Sonrió interiormente al recordar el sonrojo del chico mudo, quizás tiene esperanzas de tener algo con él, y si eso fuera así lamentablemente tenía que pasar sobre Gaara, aunque el peli rojo sea su mejor amigo no dejara que él ni nadie lo separe de Sasuke, aunque para eso tiene que estar seguro de lo que siente por el azabache.

-¿Se puedes saber qué diablos hiciste Naruto?-pregunta una muy furiosa Sakura-como es eso, que estaba haciendo la caridad a ese mugriento chico mudo, por favor Naruto es nuestro primer día en esta basura de escuela y tú ya te metes en problema

-En primer lugar tranquilízate Sakura quieres-suspira con fastidio Naruto-no me he metido en ningún problema, el chico es compañero de clases de nosotros Sakura, que querías que hiciera dejarlo ahí tirado , con la herida que tenia

-Eso es lo que tenía que hacer Naruto-dice aun molesta Sakura- a mí me vale un cuerno a ese idiota, tú eres mi novio, el líder de la banda musical más famosa de toda Japón, no puedes andar de por ahí haciéndole favores a la gente y menos a un fenómeno como ese chico mudo.

Hinata y Shino que estaba escuchando , obligados debido al griterío de la peli rosa, estaban que se levantaban de sus asientos para poner en su lugar a esa chica. Quien se creía esa chica para insultar a Sasuke así por así , sin conocer por completo la situación de su amigo azabache, el hecho de que Sasuke sea mudo , no le daba derecho a ella o cualquier otra persona insultarlo por esa sencilla razón , sinceramente para la morena Hyuga su amiga Ino tiene toda la razón del mundo esa peli rosa es la chica más odiosa y superficial que haya conocido en su vida, no puede entender como alguien como Naruto puede tener a esa chica como su novia, si ella supiera que el rubio en este momento se está haciendo la misma pregunta.

-Sabes algo Sakura-dice fríamente Naruto -lo hecho hecho esta, así que te me aguantas, y deja de hacer escándalo por algo insignificante, estas bastante grandecita para la gracias no crees

-¡Narutoooo!-exclama totalmente sorprendida la peli rosa

-Naruto nada Sakura-dice fríamente Naruto-primero la estúpida pelea que tuviste con Karin y ahora esto, sinceramente Sakura me estas sacando de mis casillas, y tú sabes lo que puedes pasar si colmas total mi paciencia.

-Naruto yo-dice nerviosamente Sakura-perdóname Naru, pero tú sabes que no me gusta que vengan alguien y me quieran robar lo que es mío, perdóname por favor, tratare de controlarme si

-Si tú lo dices Sakura-suspira profundamente Naruto-está bien bebe te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, sabe que odio cuando haces ese tipo de escena.

Sakura sonrió feliz y lo abrazo, además lo beso, el rubio inmediatamente profundizo el beso aunque en sus pensamientos desearía que fuera cierto azabache al que él estuviera besando, después del beso, todos se fueron a sus asientos más tranquilos después de lo sucedido en el comedor de la escuela, entonces Gaara, sin que nadie lo viera se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Naruto como está el?-pregunto en voz baja Gaara

-¿Cómo esta quien Gaara?-pregunta Naruto tratando de hacerle el loco

El rubio sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su amigo peli rojo, pero no quería decirle nada acerca de Sasuke, suspiro profundamente sentía que estaba actuando como Sakura, es decir temía perder al azabache aun sabiendo que no es suyo en primer lugar, debía culpar sentirse así a su fabuloso padre Minato Namikaze, porque los Namikaze son posesivos por naturaleza, y al sentirse sobreprotector de Sasuke es prueba fidedigna de ello.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Naruto-dice firmemente Gaara-quiero saber de Sasuke como está el, aunque no quieras tengo el derecho a saberlo

El rubio tomo varias respiraciones, no le gusto el tono que uso Gaara con él, pero aun así iba a responderle.

-Él está bien ya Gaara-dice en voz baja Naruto-aunque ese miserable del Hyuga al parecer quería acabar con él, la enfermera hizo 12 suturas detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Tanto así Naruto!-exclama totalmente sorprendido el peli rojo

Naruto solo asintió la cabeza

-Bueno está decidido-dice de repente Gaara-después de terminar las clases voy a la enfermería a ver a Sasuke

-Gaara dime que estas bromeando-dice algo molesto Naruto-eso que te interese Sasuke así de repente es una locura, apenas lo estas conociendo hoy, por el amor a dios

-Es lo mismo para ti Naruto-dice firmemente Gaara-te conozco perfectamente para saber que no harías por cualquier persona lo que hiciste por Sasuke, él es especial Naruto y aunque fuese horas que lo conozco, no quita que me interese como me interesa, voy a dar el todo por el todo por el chico mudo Namikaze, la pregunta aquí si tu estas dispuesto hacer lo mismo por el

Decir que Naruto no estaba en shock por la amenaza de Gaara era el eufemismo del año, pero aun así fríamente se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia. Gaara sin saberlo lo saco totalmente de sus casillas, tiene razón en una cosa , lo que hizo por el azabache no lo hubiese hecho por otra persona, así que sin dudarlo sabe que de verdad siente algo por ese chico y gracias a su amigo que tiene en frente , está más que dispuesto averiguar exactamente que siente por Sasuke.

-Tú lo pediste Subaku no Gaara-dice muy fríamente Naruto-quieres guerra entonces la tendrá, nadie reta a Naruto Namikaze y se sale con la suya, yo también siento algo por Sasuke Gaara, y no dejare que nadie me separe de el ni siquiera mi mejor amigo

-Entonces que gane el mejor Namikaze-dice fríamente el peli rojo-la batalla por Sasuke está por comenzar

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno mis lectores la lucha entre Gaara y Naruto ya comenzó, quien ganara el corazón del azabache ya lo veremos, ahora comenzara algunos misterios que rodean precisamente a Sasuke, no digo más, si quieren revisen por favor hasta la próxima.._


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto , yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

En la enfermería del Konoha High School, Sasuke Uchiha estaba recuperándose de una pelea que tuvo con Neji Hyuga, el joven perteneciente al clan Hyuga le dio un botellazo en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente y con 12 suturas en la cabeza lo cual preocupo a sus amigos Shino, Hinata e Ino la cual actualmente lo está acompañando para asegurarse que la enfermera Ayame cumpla con su deber de estar pendiente de su amigo azabache. Afortunadamente para ella y gracias a la intervención del chico nuevo Naruto Uzumaki la chica no le quedo de otra que atender a Sasuke, porque si no fuera por la amenaza y la mirada fría del rubio, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido mucho peor para su amigo, el joven finalmente se levantó un poco, tenía una venda especial en su frente que cubre las suturas hechas por Ayame. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta e Ino la abrió sorprendiéndose de la persona que estaba frente a ella, era el peli rojo compañero de Naruto, la pregunta que ella se hacía que hace ese chico aquí. Ella no era la única en preguntarse eso, Sasuke al igual que su amiga estaba totalmente confundido que ese chico viniera aquí para verlo, ya que Ayame había salido un momento era evidente que venía por él, pero porque si al igual que Naruto apenas horas tienen de haberse visto, y a diferencia con Naruto, con el pelirojo si puede decir que literalmente no ha habido palabras entre ellos.

-Hola me llamo Gaara-dice Gaara-sé que no nos conocemos personalmente, pero me preocupe por lo que te paso Sasuke y vine para saber cómo estaba

Tanto Sasuke como Ino se sorprendieron de la preocupación del peli rojo por lo que el Umino rápidamente tomo su cuaderno de notas _**"Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien, un poco mareado pero bien"**_

Gaara le sonrió de forma sincera lo que hizo que el azabache se sonrojara de forma inconsciente. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Ino, la rubia suspiro profundamente en primer lugar Naruto, ahora ese chico Gaara, de nuevo esa sensación de que estos chicos nuevo vinieron a traer problemas especialmente a Sasuke, como si su vida en el Orfanato y en la escuela no fuera lo suficientemente mala para que otras personas vengan a empeorar las cosas.

Pero en ese mismo momento cierto rubio de ojos azules entro también a la enfermería

-Hola Sasuke viene a saber de ti-dice un sonriente Naruto-la verdad aún estaba preocupado por ti

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Naruto?-pregunta un molesto Gaara

Tanto Sasuke como su amiga Ino se miraban de reojo, que diablo pasaba aquí, para el azabache todo esto resultaba irónico, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta atención de nadie con la excepción de Iruka, Shizune o Anko, pero que el mismo recuerde nadie daba ni medio por preocuparse por él, y ahora aquí estos dos chicos que apenas hace horas es que lo están conociendo, y por las miradas que se están dando en estos momentos , el azabache supone , mejor dicho está seguro que tiene que ver con él, y él no tiene idea de porqué.

Sin embargo antes que las cosas pudiesen salirse de control, nuevamente tomo su bloc de notas, y le firmo al rubio_ "__**Yo estoy mejor Naruto, gracias nuevamente por todo lo que has hecho por mi"**_

-Cualquier cosa por ti Sasuke-sonríe alegremente Naruto-además no fue mucho lo que hice, solo traerte aquí en la enfermería

Ese comentario puso triste a Sasuke, porque ni Naruto ni Gaara se pueden imaginar que ese simple gesto significa mucho para él, después de todo nadie en la escuela le ha importado su situación con Neji Hyuga y el propio Suigetsu, lo cual preocupo a Naruto , lo menos que él quería era incomodar al azabache

-Sasuke Kun no es muy querido aquí chicos-dice de repente Ino-lamentablemente por su condición , la mayoría de las personas lo han rechazado y se han burlado abiertamente de él, y Neji Hyuga es el que encabeza la lista de las personas que han abusado de Sasuke Kun

Tanto Naruto como el propio Gaara abrieron sus ojos en shock, no podían creer que existieran personas sin corazón, viles sin sentimientos, Naruto si creía que había personas así, su ejemplo más cercano es su propio padre Minato Namikaze, si él ha sido capaz de destruir a su propia familia y en especial a él que es su hijo menor, no debería sorprenderle mucho la situación de Sasuke. Ahora entiende perfectamente la actitud de este en el salón de clases, a pesar de su condición de ser mudo, se nota que el chico tiene carácter y eso era algo muy digno de admirar.

En cuanto a Gaara al igual que su compañero, realmente estaba impresionado al saber de qué Sasuke era maltratado sencillamente por su especial condición, él y Naruto además de sus otros compañeros siempre han tenido todo lo que han querido. Para ellos la vida ha sido realmente "cómoda" en todo el sentido de la palabra, por eso no se puede identificar con la situación de Sasuke, no puede saber o sentir lo que siente el "chico mudo", seguramente para el Umino la vida nunca ha sido fácil, siempre ha tenido que luchar constantemente, mientras que él y Naruto se quejan de que no su vida no está completa, sonríe irónicamente su vida es perfecta comparada con la del chico que tiene en frente.

-Bueno chicos gracias por preocuparse por Sasuke Kun-dice Ino-él ya está bien, ya las clases término, por lo tanto debemos irnos a nuestras casas.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó, suspiro profundamente cuando llegue al orfanato seguramente tanto Iruka como Shizune y la propia Anko le preguntaran que le paso, y conociendo a los tres en especial a Anko sabía que esta no se detendría hasta saber quién lo golpeo. Seguramente si se entera quien fue Neji Hyuga su verdugo su cuidadora vendrá directamente para acá, para cometer un asesinato contra el Hyuga, y él no puede darse el lujo de permitir que eso suceda.

-¿Sasuke Kun estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Ino

El Umino sacudió la cabeza en negación _**"La verdad no Ino, no sé cómo rayos voy hacer con Iruka, Shizune o Anko, cuando los tres me vean seguramente van a enloquecer"**_

-Y quien no enloquecería al verte así Sasuke Kun-dice Ino encogiéndose de hombros-ellos son tu familia y lo más lógico es que se preocupen por ti, y conociendo a Anko como la conozco, puedo sentir un poco pero un poco de lastima por Neji.

Sasuke asintió en acuerdo con Ino, pero no quiso preocuparse más de lo necesario, sabía que no escaparía del interrogatorio de esos tres, sobre todo con Iruka, él es su padre adoptivo y como lo dijo su amiga él está en todo su derecho de preocuparse por él, aunque ese hecho no quita el miedo de enfrentarse a ellos, en especial a una Anko enloquecida.

Los cuatros jóvenes salieron de la enfermería , mientras caminaban Sasuke y Naruto no podían evitar mirarse entre sí y algunas veces el azabache le sonreía un poco al rubio, cosa que le alegraba a Naruto saber que ese chico tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez y que se la está dando a él , exclusivamente a él. Miro de reojo a su amigo peli rojo, no había emoción en la mirada de Gaara, aunque nunca hay emoción en la mirada de su amigo, pero conoce de antemano a Gaara para saber que estaba molesto con él, pero que se creía el peli rojo, que le dejaría el camino libre para conquistar a Sasuke, Gaara debió pensar dos veces cuando decidió luchar contra el por el corazón del chico mudo, Naruto Uzumaki siempre se ha salido con la suya y tener a Sasuke para el no será la excepción.

En ese momento Sasuke nuevamente escribió en su bloc de notas _**"Naruto, Gaara puedo preguntarles algo"**_

-Por supuesto Sasuke, pregunta lo que quiera-sonríe Gaara

Naruto estaba en shock, Gaara sonriendo, el frio sin corazón Subaku no Gaara sonriendo, era lo último que esperaba ver en su vida, bueno siempre hay una primera vez en su vida.

En cuanto a Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa a Gaara y escribió en su bloc de notas _**"Que tipo de música toca Rasengan y cuánto tiempo tienen juntos"**_

-Bueno Sasuke tocamos de todo un poco-dice seriamente el peli rojo-algo de rock fusionado con el pop, es que tu no nos has escuchado, no has escuchado nuestra música Sasuke

El Umino se sonrojo de la vergüenza pero aun así volvió a usar su bloc _**"La verdad Gaara lo poco que se dé ustedes es por mi amiga Hinata, escucharlos cantar o ver sus conciertos y todo en eso, en ese sentido nunca lo he escuchado, no sé nada de ustedes chicos"**_

Mientras que Naruto y Gaara abrieron sus ojos en shock, totalmente sorprendidos de ver a alguien que no sabe de ellos, que no haya escuchado su música, ni que se desviva por llamar su atención, nuevamente para Naruto ese chico es perfecto para él, era todo y más lo que necesitaba en su vida, con él a su lado su padre jamás volverá a controlar su vida, Ino realmente sonrió internamente al ver las caras de los chicos nuevos, ella sabía que los dos miembros de Rasengan se creían la última fresa del desierto , pensaron que Sasuke era un fan obsesivo de los tantos que ellos tienen , ja la única obsesión que tiene Sasuke es verse inferior a los demás, por lo que pasa a su alrededor su amigo ni pendiente.

-Bueno Sasuke siendo así te puedo pedir una cosa-dice de repente Gaara

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido por lo que le pueda pedir Gaara, sin embargo solo asintió para hacerle saber al peli rojo que quería saber lo que piensa pedirle.

-Porque no vienes a nuestros estudios de grabación-dice seriamente Gaara-puedes escucharnos grabar nuestras canciones, y así sabrá si te gusta nuestra música o no

Naruto miro furiosamente a Gaara, no es que le molestara que Sasuke fuera a su estudio de grabación, más bien el seria el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener el azabache cerca de él, pero su furia se debía era que Gaara esta vez se le adelanto e hizo su primer movimiento con Sasuke frente a el sin ningún tipo de vergüenza alguna. En cuanto a Sasuke le sorprendió el ofrecimiento del peli rojo, no quería ser grosero con él, al parecer tanto el como Naruto de verdad son buenas personas, pero él no puede dejar el orfanato, sabiendo que Danzo hará en cualquier momento una de las suyas contra su padre adoptivo y sus compañeros huérfanos, él no podía darse el lujo de hacer otra cosa fuera del mismo. Iba a responderle a Gaara cuando de repente una rubia, la peli rosa y otros dos chicos se estaban acercando a ellos; se estremeció ante la mirada fría tanto de la rubia como la peli rosa, estaba seriamente pensando que Anko tiene razón en decir que su poca sociabilidad hacia el mundo a su alrededor, deja mucho que desear.

-Gaara se puede saber qué fue lo que acabo de escuchar-dice una muy furia Temari-no pretenderás que este chico vaya a nuestros estudios, acaso estás loco o que

-Algún problema con eso Temari-dice fríamente el peli rojo-sabes algo este chico es de las pocas personas que no conocen nuestra música, y a mí me alegra saber que aún hay personas que están más pendientes de la realidad que otra cosa, por eso quiero que nos escuche cantar a ver si para el nuestra música es buena o no

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Gaara, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ni por Ino ni por un muy molesto Naruto

-No me importa Gaara-dice furiosamente la rubia-este chico es mudo, es un poco cosa, alguien sin valor, de verdad Gaara un fan menos a nuestra banda no lo va afectar, es más gracias a Kami que él no es un admirador más si lo fuera eso si destruiría nuestra reputación

Ino estaba realmente molesta, al parecer todos esos chicos de Rasengan son bipolar o que, primeramente Naruto maltrata a Sasuke, para después ayudarlo, después aparece este Gaara que por encima se ve que tiene intenciones con su amigo que no son precisamente de pura amistad, ahora esta rubia oxigenada, se cree la gran cosota para estar insultando a su amigo así por así, lo único que le faltaría seria que la peli rosa también insultara a Sasuke, por la mirada furiosa que le está dando en estos momentos, es más factible pensar que está esperando su turno

-No te atrevas a insultarlo Temari-dice un muy furioso Naruto-que sea mudo no lo hace distinto a nosotros

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace Naruto!-exclama furiosamente la hermana de Gaara-me sorprendes que seas tú el que lo defiendas ahora, cuando en el salón de clases fuiste tú el primero en humillarlo públicamente, así que no me salgas que ahora eres su defensor Uzumaki

Naruto estaba furioso tanto con Temari como consigo mismo, lamentablemente ella tenía razón, después de ofender a Sasuke como lo hizo él no era precisamente la persona más idónea para defenderlo, pero no podía evitarlo, no se trataba de Gaara y esa guerra que dio inicio entre los dos. Se trata de algo más , más fuerte más real, se trata que por primera vez siente que debe defender algo que no tiene que ver con su mundo, algo que él estaba esperando desde siempre y finalmente lo tiene ahí en frente de él, sin embargo obviamente las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para él.

Sasuke se sentía muy mal con todo esto, para todo el mundo el siempre será una molestia, una carga para todos, incluso para estos chicos que apenas está conociendo, escribió nuevamente en su bloc _**"Naruto, Gaara no tienen que hacer eso, me temo que no puedo aceptar tu invitación, ella tiene razón eso no es un lugar para mi"**_

-No digas eso Sasuke-dice Gaara-mi hermana no quiso decir lo que digo, no es así Temari

-Lo que dije es verdad Gaara-dice tranquilamente Temari-escucha chico mudo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo quien eres tú, que haces o a que te dedicas, obviamente personas como mi hermano Naruto y mi persona, jamás nos juntamos con personas de bajo nivel como tú y si le agregamos que eres un discapacitado, digámoslo así no te ganaste tu numero con nosotros, deja a mi hermano y Naruto en paz, no lo fastidie con tu presencia

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo dejando a Ino y los otros realmente furiosos con Temari

-Escúchame peli teñida-dice una muy furiosa Ino-mi amigo esta recién herido, si le llega a pasar algo te juro que ni tu hermano, ni nadie te salvara de mi perra…

Temari solo se encogió de hombros mientras Ino salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

-Esto no se queda así Temari-dice un muy furico Naruto-juro que si algo le llega pasar a Sasuke, desearas que sea Ino que acabe contigo, porque yo te lo hare pagar y con creces me entendiste

-¡Me estas amenazando Naruto!-exclama una molesta Temari

-Jajajajajaja ríe sarcásticamente Naruto-tú deberías conocerme mejor Temari , yo no amenazo, Naruto Namikaze siempre cumple con sus promesas y te prometo que si algo le pasa a Sasuke desearas nunca haberme conocido.

Dicho eso salió corriendo por el mismo camino que fue Ino, Gaara quería ir en su lugar pero al igual que Naruto estaba más que furioso con su hermana, si quería estar con Sasuke tendría que poner a Temari y a los demás en su lugar , sin importarle las consecuencias.

Por su parte Ino sabía que Naruto la estaba siguiendo, es más debe darle crédito al rubio además de ser atractivo, egocéntrico y famoso era atlético y rápido a la hora de correr. Se paró de repente algo cansada veía de reojo por todas partes y nada que veía a su amigo

-Hey rubia-dice Naruto recuperando el aliento-sabes por donde se fue Sasuke

-No lo sé Naruto-dice Ino molesta consigo misma-cuando él se siente mal, deprimido y obstinado de las burlas de los imbéciles de nuestra escuela, generalmente esta en algún árbol alrededor de esta zona, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, ….espera mira va saliendo de la escuela tenemos que detenerlo

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salió en búsqueda del azabache, Sasuke estaba llorando silenciosamente, el dolor que sentía por dentro era muy fuerte, de repente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, además de que todo le daba vuelta. Naruto e Ino lo notaron inmediatamente el joven poco a poco se desmayó en la entrada de su escuela.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-gritan Ino y Naruto a la vez

El rubio tomo al azabache en sus brazos totalmente inconsciente, sin embargo por la preocupación que tenían por la salud de Sasuke, ninguno de ellos notaron que un carro negro de vidrios oscuros estaban vigilándolos, en especial su mirada se fijaba en el joven en el suelo.

-Señor creo que lo encontramos-dice un hombre de cabello anaranjado-al parecer el chico está enfermo

-eso no importa Juugo-dice la voz en el teléfono-mantén estrictamente vigilancia en ese chico, quiero saber si es el joven que tanto busco , si es así cuando llegue el momento nos desharemos de el entendiste.

-Así será jefe-dice seriamente Juugo-pase lo que pase si ese es el chico que busca jefe, le prometo que sus días están contados….

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno que les parecio mis lectores, Sasuke tiene una suerte y no precisamente de la buena, pero en fin veremos como se iniciara la relacion de Naruto y Sasuke, ademas que hay alguien que quiere destruir al joven , me pregunto quien sera, en fin si quieren revisen por favor_


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

Ino y Naruto trataban de reanimar a Sasuke, el joven en la entrada de su escuela , se había desmayado, quizás aún no se había recuperado del golpe por lo cual empezaba a preocupar a ambos rubios. Naruto lo levanto entre sus brazos y se lo llevo hacia una especie de plaza dentro de la escuela, lo acostó y lo tocaba suavemente para que pudiera despertar, para su suerte Ino tenía un poco de alcohol en su bolso , por lo cual con un algodón le pasaron suavemente por la nariz del azabache y este poco a poco volvió a despertar.

-Gracias a Kami que despertaste Sasuke Kun-suspira de alivio Ino-no tienes idea de lo mucho que nos preocupaste a Naruto y a mí

-Tu amiga tiene razón Sasuke-dice seriamente Naruto-no debiste huir así estando herido, sé que te molesto lo que dijo la perra de Temari pero aun así eso fue imprudente

Ino asintió en acuerdo con el rubio líder de Rasengan, en cuanto a Sasuke suspiro profundamente para firmar en su bloc de notas _**"De verdad lo siento a ambos, pero me sentí muy mal ahí, quería desaparecer"**_

-Estas bien Sasuke Kun-suspira Ino-ya todo paso , será mejor que te lleve a tu casa , Iruka debe estar preocupándose por ti en estos momentos.

Sasuke asintió, Naruto quería ser el que lo lleve a su casa, pero al ver lo que paso con Temari sabía perfectamente que sería otro problema para Sasuke y él lo menos que quería era que su azabache se molestara más de lo que estaba, se iba a ir cuando Sasuke le sonrió y le dio la mano como una señal de amistad. Cuando se dieron el apretón de manos toda una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, el Umino le volvió a sonreír a Naruto y firmo en su bloc _**"Nos vemos mañana Naruto, gracias por todo"**_

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-sonrie Naruto-y cuídate por favor, es mejor que descanse aun debes estar débil por lo que te hizo ese Hyuga

Sasuke solo asintió y se despido junto con Ino del rubio. Por su parte Naruto más tranquilo y feliz como nunca lo había estado observaba como el chico mudo se montaba en el auto de su amiga. En pocas horas de estar en Konoha en especial en esta escuela, Naruto jamás se imaginó que su vida pueda cambiar gracias a la aparición de un completo desconocido, la sensación que tuvo al sentir el apretón de mano de Sasuke fue algo indescriptible, como las chicas siempre se jactan en decir sintió mariposas en su estómago, fuego artificial en todo su cuerpo, todas esas sensaciones solo con conocer a Sasuke Umino. Aún no sabe nada de él, quien es ese chico en realidad, lo único que sabe con certeza es que por su condición de mudo, la mayoría de los estudiante de la escuela le hace la vida miserable, y para el rubio ese chico merece un altar por aguantarse esas humillaciones y no salir corriendo. Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sus compañeros de la banda se acercaron a el

-¿Naruto que paso con Sasuke?-pregunta seriamente Gaara-donde está el, pudiste encontrarlo

Naruto suspiro profundamente sabía que era un hecho que Gaara estaba totalmente interesado en Sasuke, así como también era un hecho que él no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo separara del chico mudo ni siquiera su mejor amigo, pero por el hecho de aun ser amigos es mejor decirle todo acerca de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos atrás con su azabache.

-El corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela-dice seriamente Naruto-cuando Ino y yo lo alcanzamos él se desmayó, pero pienso que fue el efecto del golpe del Hyuga, después de eso su amiga decidió llevárselo a su casa, y aquí estoy esperándolos a ustedes

-Al menos me alivia saber que él está bien-suspira de alivio Gaara-mañana hablare con él, hare lo que sea para hacerme su amigo.

Naruto solo puso sus ojos en el peli rojo, más directo y cínico no podía ser, como se atreve a ser tan descarado insinuándole que va a conquistar a Sasuke en frente de él, porque el rubio de tonto no tiene un pelo, sabía que Gaara no solamente quiere ser amigo de Sasuke, quiere ser algo más y él tenía que actuar rápidamente para que su amigo no toque lo que por derecho es suyo, después de todo el conoció a Sasuke antes que Gaara y por las sonrisas que el chico mudo le dio, podría esperanzarse en pensar que tenía una oportunidad con él y si dicha oportunidad se daba él no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Oye Naruto-dice de repente Shikamaru-dijiste que el chico mudo se fue con esa rubia que andaba con él en la mañana verdad

-Es lo que acabo de decir Shikamaru-dice Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-no se llama chico mudo Shika, su nombre es Sasuke quieres, y la rubia se llama Ino y ella fue quien se lo llevo, pero porque lo preguntas

-Nada solo quería saber-dice Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros-es problemático que siendo nuestro primer día de clases ya estemos en problemas gracias a ustedes dos

Lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto y Gaara a la vez, pero Naruto presentía que había algo más , él había visto las mirada de reojo de Shikamaru hacia la rubia amiga de Sasuke, sonrió maliciosamente al parecer además de él , su amigo dormilón se encontró con la piedra en su zapato, lo poco que sabe de la amiga de Sasuke es que ella a diferencia de Temari si tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y por su fuerte carácter no se deja dominar por nadie , lo cual para Naruto esa chica si no existiera Temari seria perfecta para Shikamaru, su amigo es muy inteligente y todo pero de verdad necesita a una mujer con carácter que lo ponga en cintura y Ino Yamanaka es perfecta para eso.

-Shikamaru tiene razón viejo-dice seriamente Kiba-mira no es por ofender ni nada por el estilo, pero que ustedes se preocupen por un don nadie como ese chico mudo es de lo ultimo

-Menos mal que no lo dijiste para ofender a nadie Kiba-dice muy molesto Naruto-en cuanto a preocuparme por Sasuke ,es compañero de nosotros a él no le paso cualquier cosa Kiba , casi lo mata ese imbécil del Hyuga

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-dice fríamente Gaara-no es culpa de el ni la mía si tú no tienes cerebro para ver las cosas chico perro, y por lo menos para mí sí me preocupo por Sasuke no es problema tuyo ni de nadie entendiste mugroso

-Claro que es mi problema y el de los demás mapache sin cejas-dice furiosamente Kiba-nosotros tenemos una imagen que mantener y no podemos rayarlas sencillamente porque a ustedes dos se le antojo ser caritativos a última hora

-Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo con Kiba-dice muy molesta Sakura-no es justo para nosotros lo que nos hiciste Naruto, salir corriendo por ese imbécil, es un chico mudo, un pobre diablo Naru por el amor a Kami, que crees que diría tu padre en todo esto.

El mencionar a su padre fue lo último que pudo soportar Naruto, agarro fuertemente a su novia por el brazo y la miro fríamente y con mucho odio haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera por completo.

-Te dije en el comedor que no me saques de mis casilla Sakura-dice fríamente Naruto-pero al parecer no me escuchaste o eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, sabes que detesto que mencione el nombre de mi padre, no soporto a Minato ni en pintura, me lo aguanto porque para mí desgracia es mi progenitor pero ni eso evita que lo desprecie , así que más vale que cuide tu lengua Sakura porque entonces me vas a conocer de verdad y eso es algo que no te sugiero que provoques me entendiste….

Si…..yo…Naruto…lo entendí…lo entendí..Naru-dice temblando de miedo la peli rosa

-Y lo que voy a decir es con todos ustedes incluyendo a Gaara-dice un muy cabreado Naruto-el líder de esta banda soy yo, el que los mantiene a cada uno de ustedes arrogantes malagradecidos es el apellido Namikaze que para bien o para mal yo lo poseo, el que canta aquí soy yo y el que compone las canciones soy yo, ustedes son famosos gracias a mi idiotas así que lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema no el de ustedes

Naruto jamás pensó que se enfadaría así con sus amigos ni siquiera con Sakura , pero es que definitivamente la actitud de ellos con la excepción de Gaara saca de quicio a cualquiera, Shikamaru y Kiba siempre le han reclamado ser vanidoso engreído , mujeriego jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, y ahora que por fin ve a alguien que puede hacerlo sentar cabeza , resulta que ellos le llevan la contraria al carajo con ellos quien los entiende entonces. En cuanto a Sakura su futura ex se está buscando las cinco patas al gato y la va a encontrar, nuevamente si no es que no le gusta la escuela, se pelea con Karin y ahora maltrata a Sasuke que para su suerte no está para escuchar los insultos de sus "amigos", en serio que está agotando todo los recursos para evitar una tragedia y no acabar con la peli rosa con sus propias manos.

-Ahora no pienso repetir lo que les voy a decir-dice seriamente Naruto-si por casualidad alguno de ustedes se atreven a molestar a Sasuke Umino de cualquier forma posible, entonces les juro que desearan jamás haberme conocido, así que están advertidos , vámonos que Kakashi me envió un mensaje tenemos una reunión precisamente con mi querido padre Minato Namikaze.

Y todos asintieron, nadie pensó en ver un Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki enfurecido, aunque Gaara más o menos sabia del carácter de su amigo rubio desde la infancia cuando se peleaba con otros niños por atención o por simple hecho de que quería, ahora no pensó que el fuera capaz de silenciar a sus propios amigos incluyéndolo solo por defender a Sasuke, y como él siente lo mismo por el azabache, no puede culpar la actitud de Naruto hacia los demás chicos, personalmente el haría exactamente lo mismo.

Lejos de ahí casi cerca de los límites de la ciudad de Konoha con Sasuke e Ino, ambos chicos se dirigían en el auto de la rubia hacia el Orfanato de Konoha que es el hogar de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos decían nada, que habría que decir, hoy en su primer día del nuevo año escolar fue realmente movido para ambos jóvenes. Porque sin que Sasuke pudiera ver su amiga Ino Yamanaka además de pensar una y mil maneras de matar a la peli teñida de la rubia platinada y la peli rosa, por alguna muy extraña razón estaba pensando en el moreno con que se tropezó cuando se formó la pelea entre Sasuke y Neji, ese chico de una coleta, atrevido se dio el lujo de tratarla fríamente solo porque es rubia, que diablo se creía ese imbécil pensar así de ella, a diferencia de la peli teñida ella si sabe lo que quiere y lucha por lo que quiere sin pedírselo a sus padres, por lo cual no le cabe en la cabeza que ese chico la haya juzgado sencillamente por su apariencia

_-"Es un idiota mal humorado-_piensa furiosamente Ino_-lo poco que se dé él es que definitivamente a todo lo que ve a simple vista le parece problemático, más problemático es que me tenga que calar todo un año a ese idiota con el par de arpías que son el paquete completo del rubio obsesionado con Sasuke Kun"_

Sasuke miro de reojo a su amiga mientras ella conducía, se empezaba a preocupar por el extraño comportamiento de Ino, parecía que estuviera a punto de matar a quien se le atraviese en el camino, pero luego suspiro profundamente ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella y averiguar que le paso, ahora tenía una cosa en mente un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto Uzumaki. El joven azabache mientras miraba las calles de Konoha, no entiende que siente por ese chico, al principio se enfadó porque gracias a Naruto Karin lo volvió a humillar para variar, aunque sabe que con o sin el rubio la peli roja siempre le fastidiara su existencia, luego está en el salón cuando Naruto le repitió las mismas palabras crueles de Karin para luego susurrarle que haría lo imposible para hacerlo suyo, ese pensamiento lo sonrojo por completo, agradecía que Ino estaba más pendiente de otra cosa que dé el, porque si no conociéndola como la conoce seguramente su amiga no lo dejaría en paz hasta interrogarlo hasta el cansancio acerca de Naruto Uzumaki. Llegaron finalmente cerca de los límites en lo cual Ino con su auto que se gasta podía pasar, ella no era sifrina ni nada por el estilo, pero el propio Sasuke le prohibió a ella como Shino y Hinata venir en sus autos de último modelo, ya que esta zona además de ser la más pobre de la ciudad es la más peligrosa, y el Umino se culparía a si mismo si algo le llegase a suceder a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Saliendo del auto de su amiga, decidió hacer señas sin el uso de su bloc _**"Gracias por todo Ino, saluda a Shino y Hinata de mi parte, dile que no se preocupen por mí que ya estoy bien"**_

-Como tú digas Sasuke Kun-suspira Ino-aunque tú y yo sabemos que no estás bien , pero hare que Shino y Hinata se lo crean , sobre todo Hina chan es tan inocente que aun piensa que la caída que tuviste en la piscina de la casa de Shino el año pasado fue un accidente cuando era más que evidente que fue Suigetsu que tuvo la culpa de ello.

El Umino solo se encogió de hombros _**"Bueno Ino entre nosotros fue un accidente que Shino y tu piensen lo contrario es otra cosa"**_

-No puedo creer esto Sasuke Kun-dice algo molesta la rubia-como puedes seguir así, dejar que te humillen y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, esto tiene que detenerse Sasuke, tienes que parar que te sigan agrediendo, no vez que con lo de Neji , llegara un punto que la próxima agresión que te hagan puede ser la última Sasuke

La dureza de las palabras de Ino golpearon el corazón de Sasuke , sabía que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo en preocuparse por él, pero eso no significa que lo que le acaba de decir no le doliera profundamente , es que ella y sus amigos piensa que él es "feliz" recibiendo todo tipo de humillaciones de parte de las demás personas a su alrededor. Sabe que en algún momento tiene que poner freno a todos los que los maltratan por lo menos hizo el intento con Neji, pero no es tan fácil como Ino cree que lo es.

Mirando seriamente a Ino decidió decirle a su amiga lo que pensaba realmente de todo esto, de su vida en General _**" De verdad piensas que yo quiero esto Ino, de verdad piensas que soy feliz con la vida que llevo"**_

-Lo se Sasuke Kun-dice Ino- pero si pusieras más de tu parte las cosas sería muy distintas

Sasuke no se inmuto a lo que dijo su amigo, más bien le respondió de forma automática_** He pasado dieciséis años malditos Ino para que la gente me acepten y me quieren por lo que soy, de verdad crees que no he intentado todo Ino"**_

La rubia suspiro profundamente , tenía que reconocer que su amigo tenía un punto ahí,

El Umino volvió a hacer señas a su amiga_** "Ino llevo toda mi vida en el Orfanato, he visto niños entrar y salir año tras años y yo nada ahí en esa cuatro paredes sin que nadie note mi presencia y si saben que estoy ahí fingen no darse cuenta de eso, así es mi vida Ino ser ignorado por el resto de la gente, discúlpame si aprendí a vivir con eso"**_

-Ese es el problema Sasuke Kun-dice tristemente Ino-lo que te digo no es por mal , te quiero como un hermano Sasuke Kun eres un chico excepcional en todo el sentido de la palabra , solamente me gustaría que la gente te viera como Shino, Hinata y yo te vemos Sasuke Kun

El Umino sonrió felizmente , siempre ha visto a Ino y Hinata como sus hermanas, y esta muestra de cariño y preocupación de la rubia es una razón de más de estar feliz de tener amigas como ella _**"Está bien Ino sé que te preocupas por mí, pero lamentablemente no se puede cambiar la mente de las personas, por lo menos estoy de pie y eso es lo que cuenta no"**_

-Si lo que sea Sasuke Kun-suspira resignadamente la rubia-en fin nos vemos Sasuke Kun, sabes algo este fin de semanas los chicos y yo vendremos a visitarte te guste o no Sasuke Kun

Dicho esto se marchó sin permitir al azabache cualquier opinión al respecto. Sasuke mas calmadamente empezó a caminar hacia el Orfanato pensando en lo último que dijo Ino, solo dos veces ella , con Shino y Hinata han visitado el Orfanato y eso que una de esas veces lo siguieron sigilosamente sin que él se diera cuenta y la otra fue que lo pusieron prácticamente contra la pared, en todo el día no lo dejaron en paz hasta que el aceptara llevarlos al Orfanato , lo cual obviamente el acepto después de todo no tenía ninguna otra opción. Finalmente llego a su "hogar" se aliviaba un poco en recordar que Suigetsu y su banda tienen todo el día clases, por lo cual al menos no se tiene que aguantar a ese grupo revoltosos, veía a los niños y jóvenes a su alrededor sin jugar ni insultarlo como siempre lo hace, lo cual empezó a preocuparlo.

Entro a la sala de estar y no vio a ninguno de sus cuidadores que siempre se los encontraba cuando regresaba de su escuela. No estaba ni Iruka, ni Anko, Shizune e incluso el pervertido de Ibiki, por lo que siente que algo no está bien

-Sasuke nii san, Sasuke nii san-dice un pequeño niño abrazando fuertemente a Sasuke y derramando algunas lagrimas

Sasuke solo abrazo fuertemente al niño tratándolo de calmar suavemente cosa que consiguió, al verlo tan triste le limpio las lágrimas y saco de una su bloc de notas _**"Hey Konohamaru que pasa, porque lloras, sabes que no me gustas que estés triste"**_

Efectivamente ese niño es Konohamaru el cual considera a Sasuke como su hermano mayor y Sasuke le tiene un gran cariño, por lo cual le preocupa que su "otuto" este algo triste. Por su parte Konohamaru estaba tratando de calmarse por completo, porque lo que le tiene que decir a su hermano mayor no era nada bueno.

-Danzo vino nii san-susurra en voz baja Konohamaru-el hablo a solas con Iruka , y Moegi y yo escuchamos toda la conversación

Sasuke frunció el ceño y escribió en su bloc **"**_**Konohamaru cuantas veces te he dicho a ti y a Moegi que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas"**_

-Sé que tienes razón nii san-dice Konohamaru-esta vez fue un accidente íbamos a salir a jugar y pasamos por el estudio y escuchamos sin quererlo, créeme nii san que por primera vez en mi vida desearía no haberlo hecho

Eso si sorprendió a Sasuke, Konohamaru es un niño revoltoso que no hace caso a nadie salvo a Iruka y a el mismo, siempre pendiente de la vida de los demás y escuchando conversaciones ajenas, así que si él dijo eso es porque algo grave está pasando aquí, además Iruka ya se había reunido el miserable de Danzo el día de ayer, y supuestamente todo estaba bien según su padre adoptivo entonces que diablo pasa aquí.

Tratando de calmarse por completo para no asustar a Konohamaru volvió a firmar _**"Dime lo que escuchaste Konohamaru, dime todo lo que hablaron Danzo y Iruka"**_

-Si así lo prefieres nii san-suspira el pequeño-el miserable viejo decrepito va a echarnos nii san, según el Iruka oto san debe el alquiler del Orfanato , por lo cual si no le pagamos en seis meses lo que se le debe, cerrara el Orfanato y por lo tanto todos nosotros estaremos en la calle Sasuke nii san

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

Para Sasuke Umino , su primer día de clases paso de ser el día más extraño de su vida, a ser convertirse en su peor pesadilla, cuando el pequeño Konohamaru le conto lo que escucho de la conversación entre su padre adoptivo Iruka Umino y el dueño del terreno del Orfanato Danzo Erizawa, en que el mencionado dio un plazo de seis meses para desocupar el edificio era más allá de lo que él se podía imaginar. El joven azabache desde pequeño siempre tuvo la impresión de que Danzo era la persona más miserable y cruel que haya conocido, desde que se vieron era como un choque de trenes sin frenos, obviamente se odiaron a primera vista. El viejo decrepito aprovecho en unos de los días de visitar al Orfanato la ausencia de Iruka , sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entro a su habitación e intento robarle su inocencia , sino fuera por los gritos de Anko quizás ese viejo hubiese abusado de él. Desde ese momento mantuvo distancia con él , claro que jamás dejaría que ese miserable anciano lastime a Iruka y con solo el hecho de saber que el Orfanato está en riesgo conoce a su padre adoptivo perfectamente para saber que eso es un golpe fuerte para él , y que quizás Iruka no lo resistiera si Danzo logra con su objetivo que es destruir el Orfanato de forma definitiva

-¿Qué vamos hacer Sasuke nii san?-pregunta tristemente Konohamaru

Sasuke miro a los ojos del pequeño, en ellos se reflejaba la tristeza e impotencia del pequeño, estaba confundido no quería dejar lo que se puede llamar "hogar". Tanto Konohamaru y Moegi son pequeños, ellos son incapaces de vivir en la calle, es más él tampoco lo está, ha estado viviendo en el Orfanato desde que nació, ha sido miserable si, que ha sido humillado y pisoteado por sus propios compañeros huérfanos eso también es verdad, pero en medio de todo eso reconoce que ropa , alimento y un techo nunca le ha faltado por lo tanto él tampoco puede darse el lujo que Danzo los eche de patitas a la calle, eso jamás, el podrá ser mudo e invisible para el mundo, pero cuando a Sasuke Umino se le mete algo en la cabeza no se rinde hasta el final, a como dé lugar va a impedir que ese viejo desgraciado se salga con la suya.

Mas calmadamente decidió calmar al pequeño Konohamaru, escribiendo en su bloc _**"No te preocupes por nada Konohamaru, ese viejo no nos va a sacar de aquí, veré la forma de impedir que eso suceda"**_

-¡En serio Sasuke nii san!-exclama alegremente Konohamaru-de verdad cree que hay una oportunidad para que ese viejo no se salga con la suya

El azabache sonrió a su pequeño amigo_** "Por supuesto Konohamaru, algo se me ocurría para evitar que nuestro Orfanato se ha cerrado, te prometo que seguiremos aquí por mucho tiempo Konohamaru"**_

-Yo creo en ti Sasuke nii san-dice el pequeño abrazando a Sasuke-yo sé que tú vas a detener a ese viejo Sasuke nii san

Sasuke solo se dejó abrazar del pequeño, más calmado el niño vio de reojo a su "hermano mayor" y sus abrió sus ojos en shock al darse cuenta del vendaje en la frente de Sasuke. En cuanto el Umino, Sasuke suspiro profundamente al ver a Konohamaru algo sorprendido sabe que el niño se dio cuenta ahora de la herida en su cabeza, no quería preocupar a nadie menos a Konohamaru, pero el vendaje en su frente era más que evidente por lo tanto antes que el pequeño digiera algo, volvió a escribir en su cuaderno_**"Fue un accidente Konohamaru, no me paso nada grave, estoy bien"**_

-Nada de qué preocuparse nii san-suspira profundamente Konohamaru-Sasuke no soy ningún tonto que sea pequeño no significa que no entienda las cosas, ese accidente "según tu" o fue provocado por el diente de tiburón de Suigetsu o por los ojos blancos de Neji Hyuga tú me dices nii san, cuál de los dos te hicieron ese "accidente" nuevamente según tu nii san

Sasuke se sorprendió realmente , el pequeño Konohamaru cada día lo sorprende si no es por sus travesuras dentro y fuera del Orfanato, es cuando lo defiende de las maldades de Suigetsu y ahora con esto, sonrió interiormente debe darle más crédito al chico , a su corta edad entiende más que los propios adultos lo que sucede a su alrededor en especial con él, por eso para Sasuke gracias a Iruka, Shizune, Anko, y en especial a Konohamaru su estadía en el Orfanato no es tan deprimente como los otros huérfano en especial Suigetsu Hozu se lo hace sentir. Suspirando profundamente decidió que tenía que contarle a su pequeño amigo _**"Bueno Konohamaru a ti no te puedo mentir, nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo hare, por eso porque no nos sentamos para contarte todo lo que me sucedió hoy en mi primer día de escuela"**_

Konohamaru solo asintió, algo le decía al pequeño que si nii san le iba a contar no solo lo que le paso en su cabeza si no algo especial no sabía porque, quizás por la mirada especial de Sasuke que tenía un brillo único jamás visto sabía que este primer día del nuevo año escolar de Sasuke no ha sido como los otros años anteriores. Y el niño se emocionó su presentimiento se hizo realidad, Sasuke le conto que los integrantes de la banda más famosa de toda Japon Rasengan están a partir de hoy estudiando con él, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y los hermanos Subaku no Gaara y Temari, ni hablar que Konohamaru echo un grito como un fan enloquecido que seguramente fue escuchado por todo el Orfanato. El joven Umino frunció el ceño al parecer su amiga Hinata no es la única obsesionada con esa banda, su hermano menor Konohamaru también, y eso que él no le ha dicho el repentino interés que Naruto y Gaara aparentemente tienen en él y el hecho de no sacarse de la cabeza al rubio de ojos azules y no entiende porque, suspira por enésima vez en día, hoy es definitivamente el día más largo y agobiante de su vida.

Y hablando del rubio de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki junto con los otros miembros de la banda Rasengan, se encontraban en la sede de su disquera Sunshine Records, para una reunión con el dueño Minato Namikaze y su productor Kakashi Hatake, el rubio suspiro de alivio al parecer sus padres tiene otros asuntos que atender y no podrá asistir a la reunión , solamente ellos y Kakashi terminaran los últimos detalles de su nuevo disco y las futuras presentaciones que tendrán dentro de la ciudad de Konoha, porque Naruto que conoce a la perfección a su padre sabe que este no dejara de explotarlo y mucho menos ahora que conviven juntos. Mientras esperaban a Kakashi que seguramente tendrán que esperar más de la cuenta, porque su respetuoso y excelente productor musical no se caracteriza precisamente por la puntualidad, todos ellos estaban en silencio, pero Naruto tenia solo una cosa en mente _"Como conquistar a Sasuke Umino" _ es que no podía evitarlo, no puede dejar de pensar en el chico mudo por mucho que lo intente, solamente tiene un día conociéndolo y ocupa todos sus pensamientos, como le hubiese gustado haberlo acompañado en lugar de la rubia , pero tiene el día de mañana, toda la semana , toda la vida para conocer al chico mudo, suspira porque sabe que no va a ser tan fácil como se lo imagina en su mente.

-Porque Kakashi no puede ser puntual por una vez en su vida-dice Kiba rompiendo en silencio

-Cuando eso suceda mi padre dejara de fastidiarme-suspira Naruto-y todos nosotros sabemos que eso jamas pasara

Sus compañeros asintieron en acuerdo con el, en ese momento Temari decidio aclarar las cosas entre su hermano, Naruto con ese chico mudo, iba a tratar de hacerles cambiar de parecer a esos dos , no podía aceptar que ellos tengan cualquier tipo de relación con alguien insignificante , un poca cosa como ese chico, es mudo por amor a Dios , alguien que nació o es así por cualquier razón no merece rodearse con gente como ellos, ricos, sociables de fina clase, a la altura de personas poderosas y definitivamente el chico mudo no entra en ese paquete.

-Naruto, Gaara-dice seriamente Temari-porque no aprovechamos la tardanza de Kakashi como siempre para aclarar entre nosotros ciertos asuntos

-¿Y qué clase de asuntos quiere que arreglemos Temari?-pregunta seriamente Gaara

-No te hagas el loco conmigo Gaara-dice firmemente Temari-soy tu hermana, te conozco perfectamente y sabes a que asunto me refiero

-Temari tiene razón viejo-dice Kiba-Naruto hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, todos nosotros porque dejar todo eso por alguien que no vale la pena

-Kiba por favor-suspira Naruto-me controle en la escuela, pero si me conoces como te jactas en decir, entonces tu más que nadie debe saber no tocar las teclas equivocadas conmigo

Kiba se sorprendió de la frialdad de la mirada de Naruto hacia él, ellos eran amigos de la infancia, tenían un lazo especial, jugaban juntos, hacían travesuras juntos, se intercambiaban a las mujeres que tenían como pareja con la excepción de Sakura, cualquier chica que se acostaba con Naruto se acostaba con él y viceversa, era una regla algo asquerosa por así decirlo pero eso los unía a ellos o al menos eso creía Kiba. Pero en cambio Naruto miraba de reojo a cada uno de ellos y empezaba a sentir un poco de envidia a Sasuke, el azabache puede ser mudo y todo, pero tenía amigos de verdad, es decir con lo que le paso podría ver a simple vista la preocupación de Shino, Hinata y sobretodo de la rubia Ino Yamaka por él, lo cual Naruto no puede decir lo mismo, por cuanto tiempo él y sus amigos han estado rodeado en un mundo egocéntrico y de vanidades, siente que en un solo día y precisamente gracias al chico mudo Sasuke Umino el líder de la banda Rasengan Naruto Uzumaki finalmente está pisando los pies sobre la tierra, es hora de comenzar su propio camino , ser independiente de los demás sobre todo de su padre Minato Namikaze , aunque sabe que esto último será más difícil de lo que pueda imaginar.

-En cuanto a ti Temari-dice fríamente Naruto-mis asuntos personales no te conciernen, te lo dije en la escuela Temari no me busque porque me vas a encontrar y te garantizo que encontraras un lado muy diferente al que ya está acostumbrada

Temari se sorprendió de que el rubio la volviera amenazar sin ninguna contemplación, delante de todos en especial de su novio Shikamaru

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada Shikamaru?-pregunta una furiosa Temari-no ves como Naruto me trata y tú no me defiendes

-Deja de ser problemática Temari-suspira profundamente Shikamaru-yo metí la pata en la escuela, no soy de esas clase de persona que mete la pata dos veces seguida, además tampoco te digo algo fuera de este mundo Naruto cuando está molesto por algo siempre se comporta así

Temari y los demás incluyendo a Naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza, Shikamaru era único, el hombre se toma todo a la ligera incluso el "regaño" de Naruto cuando defendió a Sasuke le paso como si nada, en ese momento Naruto sonrió maliciosamente si la rubia Ino Yamanaka hubiese sido la que grito en vez de Temari otra historia se contaría, obviamente la rubia si tiene los "riñones" para poner en su lugar al perezoso de Shikamaru.

-Temari te digo de una que no insistas con el tema de Sasuke-dice fríamente Gaara-no pienso mentirte hermanita, ese chico me interesa, me interesa más de lo que pensé que podría interesarme en alguien es mi vida y yo hare con ella lo que me plazca me explico hermanita

Temari estaba en shock por la actitud altiva de su hermano hacia ella, desde niños ellos siempre han sido muy unidos, apoyándose mutuamente hasta ahora, hasta que conocieron para su desgracia a Sasuke Umino. Por su parte para no levantar sospechas Naruto estuvo cabizbajo, pero por dentro era una olla hirviente, nuevamente pensamientos asesinos contra Gaara pasaron rápidamente por su mente, pero se contuvo, aunque eso no significa que no quiera matar a su amigo en estos momentos, pero para evitar la histeria de los demás sobre todo la de su novia Sakura.

_-"Te estás pasando de listo conmigo Gaara-_piensa fríamente Naruto_-lo peor de todo es que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, sé que hay algo entre Sasuke y yo, lo vi y lo sentí en su mirada, su sonrisa y sus sonrojo, jamas he tenido que luchar por nadie como lo hare por ti Sasuke, aunque creas que no eres nadie ante mí y mis amigos, es todo lo contrario, vales más de lo que te imagina"_

Esos eran sus pensamientos, en ese momento Kakashi finalmente llego pero no vino solo, para la sorpresa de todos en especial de su líder Naruto , la persona que estaba a lado de Kakashi era nada más y nada menos que la oveja negra de la familia Namikaze , el único e inigualable Deidara Uzumaki

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí nii san?-pregunta totalmente en shock Naruto

-Naruto Kun no te alegras volver a verme –sonríe sarcásticamente Deidara-pues fíjate que yo si a pesar de todas tus llamadas hermanito tonto

Pero el rubio menor no le hizo caso, y para la sorpresa de todos en especial del propio Deidara , Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos y lloro silenciosamente, dejando a todas las personas totalmente en shock, pero para Deidara esto era como un milagro sobre todo el murmullo de Naruto

-Lo siento Dei nii san-murmura Naruto-lo siento mucho nii san, te extrañe, perdóname por favor

El rubio mayor estaba literalmente sin palabras en ese instante mientras lloraba también con Naruto, recordó tristemente el día de su huida de la Mansión Namikaze, cuando se cansó de la dictadura de su padre Minato Namikaze , pero sobre todo cuando este lo desprecio por ser homosexual, si Deidara Namikaze en efecto era sin duda alguna la oveja negra de la familia, lo peor para él fue haberse sentido traicionado por su madre y sobre todo por sus hermanos . Por Kyubi no tanto su hermano mayor es el títere perfecto del desgraciado de Minato , pero lo que más le dolía era el rechazo de su hermano pequeño Naruto

_**Flashback:**_

" _Hace años atrás… Fuera, fuera , fuera eran los gritos que provenían dentro de la Mansión Namikaze y dichos gritos eran nada más y nada menos que el cabeza de la familia Minato Namikaze que estaba peleando fuertemente con su segundo hijo Deidara Namikaze. Hace horas atrás se enteró de la relación íntima de su hijo con un pobre diablo , asistente en un museo de arte Sasori Noguchi, el rubio mayor no sabía que era más repugnante para él, que el tipo fue un pata en el suelo o que fuera hombre. En ese momento golpeo fuertemente a su hijo gritándole su odio , despreciándolo como nadie. Tanto Kushina como Kyubi y el pequeño Naruto se mantenían al margen mientras veían como Deidara era golpeado cruelmente y sin piedad por el propio Minato. El rubio escupía sangre por la boca, golpes en su cuerpo y sus brazos con moretones, no era ni la sombra de la belleza que era conocida._

_-Déjalo papa-dice con fastidio Kyubi-ya tiene lo merecido, no vale la pena , es un fenómeno, que desaparezca de nuestras vidas y ya_

_-Kyubi tiene razón querido-dice entre lágrimas Kushina-Deidara no sabes cuanta vergüenza tengo de ser tu madre, eres un error, una abominación , vete fuera de nuestras vidas, no sabes lo mucho que lamento ser tu madre_

_Deidara no dijo nada, pero por dentro sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, vio a Naruto, a su pequeño hermano menor, esperando que digiera algo, que le digiera que aún lo amaba pero sabía que era mucho soñar, porque cuando el pequeño dijo algo no fue precisamente para defenderlo._

_-Yo no tengo hermano-dice el pequeño Naruto abrazando a Kyubi-el único hermano que tengo es Kyubi y nadie mas_

_Eso definitivamente fue la puñalada final que Deidara Namikaze necesitaba para desaparecer de la vida de esa familia, poco tiempo después se convirtió en Deidara Uzumaki, sonrió irónicamente quien diría que su madre egoísta y todo si seria de utilidad después de todo"_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Y esa fue la última vez que Deidara y Naruto se vieron las caras. Naruto en ese entonces era un niño y sus padres lo manipularon fácilmente, pero aun así el rubio menor no puede justificarse ante su hermano, él fue feliz con Deidara , este siempre lo hacia reír y sentirse seguro de sí mismo, además debe felicitarlo porque Deidara ha sido el único hasta ahora de escapar de la influencia malévola de Minato Namikaze , mientras que él ha sido un cobarde hasta que la aparición cierto azabache le está dando un nuevo sentido a su vida. Deidara que lo abrazaba como lo hacía antes, no podía odiar a Naruto aunque quisiera, es cierto que esta resentido con sus padres y con su hermano mayor Kyubi Namikaze, pero también es cierto que jamas odiaría a Naruto, sabe que él era pequeño controlado por sus maniáticos padres y él se siente un poco culpable no solo de permitir eso sino de huir y dejar a Naruto en manos de esos miserables que se hacen llamar padres.

-¿Quién es otouto?-pregunta en voz baja y entre lágrimas Deidara

-¿Quién es que aniki?-pregunta entre lágrimas Naruto levantando su rostro para ver a su hermano mayor

-El que toco tu corazón Naruto-dice Deidara besando la frente de su hermano pequeño-no soy tonto Naru, siempre supe que él iba a controlarte como controla a la gente que los rodeas, más si tú no tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, por eso te pregunto quién es esa persona

Naruto se sonrojo levemente, pero recordó cuando era pequeño que Deidara le conto que aquella persona especial para el seria aquel que lo enamore con solo una mirada, que sienta su corazón latir rápidamente cuando lo tiene cerca, que vea el cielo en sus ojos que se alegre por su sonrisa, que sienta miedo de perderlo y sobre todo que sienta la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado. En ese momento sonrió ampliamente todos esos síntomas por decirlo así el efectivamente lo tenía y sabía quién era esa persona especial Sasuke Umino, el mujeriego y frio Naruto Uzumaki por primera vez en su vida se ha enamorado de alguien totalmente diferente a las expectativas de su padre Minato Namikaze, el chico mudo Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto le iba a decir a su hermano quien era cuando sorprendentemente se escucha una voz conocida tanto por Naruto como por el propio Deidara

-Lamento la demora tenía algo que hacer pero aquí estoy-dice rápidamente Minato sonriendo alegremente hasta que al ver a la persona que tenía en frente obviamente su sonrisa desapareció por completo

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí engendro?-pregunta fríamente Minato haciendo que los demás incluso Naruto temblaran involuntariamente

-¡Qué bonita forma de recibirme oto san!-exclama sarcásticamente Deidara-se nota lo feliz que estas de volver a verme después de tanto tiempo Minato Namikaze, vine por lo que me pertenece oto san , vine a cumplir la promesa que te hice el día que me sacaste de tu casa lo recuerda Namikaze

Minato no dijo nada pero apretaba sus puños con furia contenida, sin saberlo le dio la satisfacción de su vida a su segundo hijo

-Vine a cobrar algunas cuentas contigo Minato-dice fríamente Deidara-y no me iré de aquí hasta hacerte pagar lo que me has hecho padre….

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

El silencio en el estudio de grabación de la disquera Sunshine Records, era más que incómodo para las demás personas que estaban ahí, mientras que para Deidara Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze reencontrarse después de tantos años le era muy difícil de creer , en especial para el último. El jefe de la familia Namikaze, jamás creyó que su hijo, el error de la familia volviera nuevamente a Konoha después de desaparecer en la noche que él lo saco de su casa sino de su vida para siempre, y ahora entra a su disquera presentándose como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, pero su segundo hijo está muy equivocado si piensa que al regresar las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, para Minato Namikaze los estorbos siempre han sido fáciles de deshacer y su hijo Deidara no será la excepción. En cuanto al propio Deidara se estaba aguantando a lo grande para no moler a golpes a su propio padre, aunque Minato Namikaze nunca fue el ejemplo perfecto de "padre", el nunca olvido esa terrible noche donde su propio padre lo golpeo lo humillo, y encima de eso lo saco de su vida sencillamente por ser homosexual, cuando él se enamoró de Sasori siempre supo que su familia no estaría contento por eso, pero jamás se imaginó el odio de su padre hacia él era tan grande a tal punto de marcar su vida para siempre. Nadie sabe que paso con él mientras estuvo fuera de Konoha y por lo menos no revelara nada ni siquiera a su hermano Naruto de sus motivos de su regreso, aunque sabe que Naruto intuye que regreso para vengarse de su padre, de alguna forma es así , sin embargo su regreso traerá muchas sorpresas para su padre, para la familia Namikaze en general, pero por los momentos es un secreto que cuando lo crea conveniente lo revelara.

-Bueno otosan-sonrie maliciosamente Deidara-al parecer no has cambiado en nada, la cara de amargado no se te quita ni que te hicieran una cirugía plástica

Mientras que Kakashi y los demás no salían de su asombro al ver como el rubio de coleta se burlaba del rubio mayor, Naruto se rio un poco claro que tuvo que fingir una tos para que Minato no se enterara que el sí disfruto de la burla de su hermano hacia su padre, aunque pensándolo bien no era burla , era una verdad innegable la cara de amargado de su padre siempre ha sido la misma, y como lo dijo su aniki ni con cirugía se le quita

-El que hace la preguntas aquí soy yo engendro-dice fríamente Minato-tu sabes que no eres recibido en ningún lugar donde yo me encuentre, este es mi disquera así que lárgate de aquí de una buena vez

-Eres sordo o que Minato Namikaze-dice fríamente Deidara-vine a saldar cuentas contigo, pero por ahora no es el momento de que nos enfrentemos cara a cara, en cuanto irme de aquí , lamentablemente eso no se puede ser mi querido padre, así que te aguantas , yo estoy aquí porque tengo derechos

-Jajajaja-rie sarcásticamente Minato-tu derecho por favor, ni siquiera derecho tienes a respirar el mismo aire que yo, a ver hijo mío, ilumíname que derecho tienes de estar aquí

Naruto se molestó con su padre por hablarle ofensivamente a su hermano, el ya no es el niño que Minato Namikaze podría controlar a su antojo, él estaba más que harto de que su padre haga las cosas a su manera sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás, en especial si las opiniones venían de las personas más cercanas a él, como era su Madre Kushina y el siendo su hijo menor, pero ni él ni las otras personas en especial su padre estaban preparado para lo que diría Deidara Uzumaki.

-Con el derecho de ser nieto de Jiraya Namikaze-sonríe maliciosamente Deidara-porque qué crees padre, mi abuelo a diferencia pero gran diferencia de ti me acepta como soy a tal punto de darme parte de sus acciones no solo en la Disquera sino en otras empresas de la familia Namikaze

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman todos a la vez

-Estas mintiendo-dice un furioso Minato-mí padre jamás me traicionaría de semejante manera

-Ahhh por favor deja el fastidio Minato-suspira con fastidio Deidara- a quien quieres engañar , Naruto y Kakashi son testigos fieles de que jamás te has llevado bien con el abuelo, así que no me haga reír, si crees que estoy mintiendo por qué no lo llamas o mejor aún pregúntale al propio Kakashi , él jamás te mentiría o si Kakashi

Lo último lo dijo mirando seriamente a Kakashi, mientras que este trago saliva, ver a un Minato Namikaze realmente furioso no estaba en sus planes, pero él además de deberle a su jefe le debe más al patriarca de los Namikaze Jiraya Namikaze. Sabe que Minato es peligroso, pero el rubio es un "santo" comparado con el genio de Jiraya, por lo tanto suspiro profundamente tenía que hacerle saber a su jefe la decisión de su padre, aunque ya por la mirada oscura que le estaba dando el rubio mayor, era más que obvio lo que no le iba a gustar para nada, el deseo de su padre Jiraya que su nieto Deidara forme parte de las empresas Namikaze.

-Lamento tener que informarle Señor Minato-dice seriamente Kakashi-que el joven Deidara tiene razón. Su padre el Señor Jiraya firmo un documento donde acredita al joven el poder para tomar decisiones en todas las empresas Namikaze, o en las que él tenga acciones, y la Disquera Sunshine es parte de esas empresas, por lo tanto el joven Deidara es accionista mayoritario como usted Señor

Naruto y sus amigos no salían de su asombro al ver como el poder de Minato Namikaze estaba disminuyendo gracias al obstáculo que su propio abuelo Jiraya le puso a su hijo. La cara de Minato no tenía precio estaba roja, pero de ira, furioso es poco, estaba que salía de ahí para buscar a su padre y matarlo con sus propias manos. Siempre supo que Jiraya nunca lo quiso, pero de ahí a usar a su propio hijo en contra de él es pasarse de la raya. Pero para alguien como Minato Namikaze que siempre vivió feliz a costa del sufrimiento de los demás, que obtenía todo lo que quería quitándoselo a las personas que lo rodean, que pisotea a quien sea con tal de salir siempre victorioso, ver como primera vez en su vida pierde algo de autoridad cuando siempre ha sido un hombre que controla todo a su antojo, era algo muy difícil de superar, esto no se iba a quedar así, por ahora Deidara gano la primera batalla pero no la guerra, dejaría por los momentos las cosas así con su segundo hijo, ahora lo importante para él era enfrentarse a Jiraya Namikaze, no dejaría que su padre vuelva a gobernar su vida como lo hizo de adolescente, casándolo con alguien que nunca quiso ni nunca amara que era Kushina, la relación de la pareja era ficticia, nunca existió. Solo amo una vez y dicho amor fue arrebatado gracias precisamente a su padre Jiraya Namikaze.

-Por ahora tu ganas bastardo-dice fríamente Minato-pero se muy cuidadoso con lo que haces Deidara, mira que si no sabes lo que estás haciendo puede que algo malo te puede pasar y tú no quieres que Naruto se quede sin un hermano menos o si

Todos incluso el propio Deidara estaban en shock, su propio padre, la persona que le dio la vida lo está amenazando de muerte, y lo peor de todo hacerlo frente de testigos en especial en frente de Naruto, definitivamente Minato Namikaze no tiene vergüenza alguna cuando se trata de destruir a las personas. Pero si su padre piensa que lo va a intimidar tan fácilmente, lamentablemente le lo tendrá que bajar de esa nube, el ya no es el mismo joven ingenuo de antes, es más fuerte y decidió a enfrentarse a su pasado, pero en especial enfrentarse a su temible padre.

-No te preocupes por mi oto san-sonríe maliciosamente Deidara-que si algo me llegase a pasar, ya sabemos quién será la primera persona a quien deben llamar.

Minato decidió no tomar en cuenta el comentario de su hijo, claro interiormente eso le hizo enfurecer más, pero nuevamente su furia es contra su padre, es hora de que él y Jiraya Namikaze tengan una reunión familiar después de tanto años sin veré el uno al otro.

-Kakashi-dice seriamente Minato-te dejo a cargo de todo, incluso muéstrale todo al nuevo "accionista" de mi disquera, en cuanto a ti Naruto, debemos hablar y nuestra conversación incluye a tu novia Sakura, pero será después , si me disculpa tengo ciertos asuntos que atender.

Mirando fríamente a su segundo hijo, se fue tan rápido como llego, en cuanto a Deidara sonrió interiormente sabía que su padre iba detrás de su abuelo Jiraya, todo iba saliendo tal cual como él y su abuelo lo planearon.

_-"Pobre oto san-_pensaba alegremente Deidara_-si piensas que vas a encontrar al abuelo, creo que te quedaras esperando, porque conociendo a mi abuelo como lo conozco, el pervertido debe estar por el mundo buscando mujeres por montón, mientras que tu estas desesperado por matarlo"_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, seriamente se dirigió a Naruto y sus compañeros de la banda Rasengan

-Quiero que sepan algo todos ustedes-dice seriamente Deidara-esto te incluye a ti Naruto, el hecho de que seamos hermanos no significa que no seré disciplinario contigo, porque lo seré igual como lo seré con los demás, es cierto que esta banda es exitosa, pero su personalidad es lo que me preocupa , ya que al parecer todo carecen de la misma

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-fue el grito de toda la banda a la vez

-No griten que no soy sordo-suspira profundamente Deidara-al parecer esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé.

Mientras que en la disquera Sunshine al parecer vientos de cambios en la banda Rasengan están a punto de surgir, en el Orfanato de Konoha la historia es totalmente diferente, Sasuke después de hablar con Konohamaru y contar todo lo ocurrido en su escuela, se encuentra afuera del Orfanato, analizando toda la conversación que escucho el pequeño entre Iruka y el miserable Danzo. Suspiro profundamente mientra miraba el cielo despejado, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, él no puede dejar que ese viejo se salga con la suya, si Danzo llegara a lograr cumplir su objetivo que era cerrar el Orfanato , el futuro de él y de los demás huérfanos sería totalmente incierto, aunque con todo lo que él ha tenido que pasar piensa que puede manejar vivir en la calle , pero los niños pequeños como Konohamaru y Moegi jamás sobrevivirían en la miseria de ser un niño de la calle, nuevamente está en la misma que hacer para salvar el Orfanato de las garras del miserable de Danzo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Iruka, Shizune y Anko, la última inmediatamente se dio cuenta del vendaje del Umino, lo cual le dio el susto de su vida al pobre azabache

-¡Que diablo te paso ahora Sasuke Umino!-exclama fuertemente Anko dándole el susto de su vida al pobre azabache

En el momento que escucho el grito de Anko, Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente, si él pudiera hablar le diría unas cuantas palabrotas a su amiga, con la mano en el pecho tratando de recuperarse del susto que le dio su amiga, mirándola fríamente firmo sin usar su bloc de notas_** "Agradece Anko que no puedo hablar porque si no otra historia se contaría aquí, que quieres matarme del susto"**_

Pero al ver que su amiga no se inmuto por el comentario, más bien lo miro más fríamente posible , no solamente ella sino también Shizune y lo peor de las cosas, su padre adoptivo también se veía furioso con él a simple vista

-Antes hubiera regañado a Anko por su comportamiento Sasuke-dice seria y muy molesto Iruka-pero no pensé decir que por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con este comportamiento, así que responde Sasuke , que te paso en tu cabeza, y esta vez quiero la verdad

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta no todos los días se puede ver a un Iruka muy molesto con él, aunque pensándolo bien jamás Iruka lo había visto herido a simple vista, siempre trato de ocultar los golpes de Suigetsu o del propio Neji para que su padre adoptivo no se preocupara, pero supone que un golpe en la cabeza no es algo que se puede ocultar tan fácilmente. Tratando de calmar sus nervios, tomando varias respiraciones profundas firmo _**"No es nada de qué preocuparse Iruka, fue un pequeño accidente que tuve en la escuela, me caí y me golpee en la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse"**_

Tanto Anko como Shizune miraron fríamente al azabache, las dos querían de verdad a Sasuke, él era todo para ellas, pero sinceramente a veces situaciones como esta hacen que quieran matar al azabache por ser tan crédulo, acaso el piensa que ellos nacieron ayer, es más que obvio que eso no fue un accidente, cual es el empeño de Sasuke de proteger a los abusadores de su escuela, Anko y Shizune sabían de Suigetsu, pero Iruka no tenía ni idea o al menos piensan ellas de los abusos que Sasuke recibe tanto en su escuela como en el Orfanato

-Ya veo Sasuke-susurra en voz baja Iruka-no pensé que me subestimaras así Sasuke, porque no confías en mí, porque no me dices la verdad hijo

Sasuke se sorprendió de las palabras de su padre adoptivo, acaso él sabe algo, sabe de lo que Suigetsu y los demás le hacen en el Orfanato, sacudió su cabeza eso no es posible, él ha hecho hasta lo imposible precisamente para que su padre adoptivo no se dé cuenta de los maltaros que recibe por parte de los otros huérfanos y de sus compañeros de clase _**"Porque dices eso Iruka, acaso no me crees"**_

-Si tú lo dices por algo será Sasuke-suspira profundamente Iruka-no pienses que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor Sasuke, porque eso está muy lejos de ser verdad

Tanto Sasuke como Anko y Shizune se sorprendieron realmente por las palabras de Iruka, el azabache suspiro profundamente, lo mínimo que quería era lastimar a su padre adoptivo, pero al parecer hizo precisamente eso, por lo tanto decidió ser totalmente sincero con él _**"Lo admito Iruka esto no fue un accidente, tuve un altercado con uno de mis compañeros de clase"**_

Iruka solo lo miro fijamente, mientras que….

-¡Aleluya, se va acabar el mundo!-exclama en sorpresa y alegremente Anko-si tú no lo dices Sasuke jamás hubiese pensado que uno de esos imbéciles tuvieron que ver con ese golpe de la cabeza

Tanto Sasuke como Iruka pusieron sus ojos en ella

-Anko por favor-suspira profundamente Shizune-este no es el momento para tus tonterías, deja que Sasuke Kun le explique todo a Iruka, porque Sabes Sasuke Kun tienes que decirle todo a Iruka, absolutamente todo

Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros miro seriamente a Shizune _**"Te aseguro que lo hare Shizune , delante de ti y Anko le contare la verdad a Iruka, así como ustedes me dirá como rayos el Orfanato solo le queda seis meses antes que Danzo lo cierre definitivamente"**_

Sus tres cuidadores abrieron sus ojos en shock ante la sorpresa de que Sasuke estaba enterado de las intenciones de Danzo de cerrar para siempre el Orfanato de Konoha, los tres adultos suspiraron profundamente, al parecer esta conversación con Sasuke va para largo.

En algún lugar en Paris, en el Hospital de Paris un joven azabache de cabellera larga, piel pálida como la nieve, y estatura alta, finalmente salía del hospital en compañía de su hermano que habría sufrido un percance en donde trabajaba. Ese joven era muy especial puesto que antes, ya había estado había estado recluido casi toda la vida en ese hospital, el joven llego al hospital a los ocho años de edad, según su historial sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, y el pequeño que sobrevivió de milagro había quedado en estado vegetativo, por casi cinco años, después de despertar los médicos al revisarlo notaron que el joven había perdido la memoria, sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, salvo el nombre de Itachi. Poco a poco el joven se recuperó físicamente gracias a una familia que lo adopto como uno de los suyos, desde ese entonces Itachi pudo seguir con su vida como cualquier joven. Actualmente se graduó junto a su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo Takeshi Ishihara en administración de empresa, trabajando ambos hermanos en la empresa de su padre Fujikata. Su familia adoptiva era una de las más acaudaladas en todo el mundo, sus empresas se expandieron convirtiéndose poco a poco en una gran competencia para la familia Namikaze, era una de las más acaudaladas en todo el mundo, sus empresas se expandieron convirtiéndose poco a poco en una gran competencia para la familia Namikaze, motivo por el cual la familia entera decidió trasladarse a la ciudad de Konoha para ampliar nuevos horizontes a nivel empresarial

-¿Estás listo otouto?-pregunta con inquietud Itachi-solo a ti se te ocurre, caerte por las escaleras del segundo piso de la empresa de oto san, sinceramente Takeshi cuando maduraras

-Vamos Itachi-suspira con fastidio Takeshi-solo estaba persiguiendo a Hiro, no es mi culpa que nuestro perro sea muy juguetón, además eso de ser responsable se te da más a ti que a mi

-Si tú lo dices Takeshi-suspira profundamente Itachi-se nota que nunca vas a cambiar, en fin vámonos al aeropuerto, nuestros padres nos están esperando

-¿Estás seguro de esto Itachi?-pregunta seriamente Takeshi-estas seguro de ir a Konoha, de averiguar tu pasado, antes no te intereso saberlo, ahora no entiendo tu repentino interés en saber quién eres

Itachi suspiro, tenía que darle crédito a su hermano que lo conoce a la perfección, en verdad él no entiende porque desea saber ahora que es un adulto hecho y derecho acerca de quién es y quienes fueron sus padres, según sus médicos ellos murieron, pero nunca pudieron identificarlos. El ama a su familia sobre todas las cosas, pero ya no puedo mentirse a sí mismo, siente que algo o alguien está faltando en su vida, y por alguna razón sabe que sus respuestas a sus interrogantes están en Konoha, ya que lo único que pudieron más o menos averiguar fue que sus padres provenían de Konoha y eso por un pasaporte que decía Konoha.

-La verdad es que muy seguro no estoy Takeshi-dice seriamente Itachi-pero tengo que hacer eso, necesito cerrar este ciclo en mi vida, siempre seré un Ishihara, pero también sé que debo averiguar de dónde vine, quienes fueron mis padres, además otouto igual no tengo opción, oto san tiene negocios allá y tú y yo debemos de atenderlo

-Eso es verdad-suspira con resignación Takeshi-en fin vámonos que se nos está haciendo tarde

Y ambos hermanos se fueron para el aeropuerto para partir a la ciudad de Konoha. Sin saberlo esa ciudad transformara la vida de Itachi Ishihara por completo, y este a su vez cambiara la vida de más de una persona, los pensamientos de Itachi eran _"Saber quién es en realidad y porque siente que no está solo en este mundo"_

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno fiel a mi palabra, actualice esta historia lo más pronto posible, a los fan de Itachi finalmente hizo su aparición, lástima que sea sin memoria, pero tiene que ser así para hacer más interesante mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado sin más que decir, si quieren revisen por favor…nos vemos hasta la próxima_


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

En la disquera la reunión entre su hermano Deidara con sus compañeros parecía eterna para Naruto, pero tenía que reconocer que su hermano era muy estricto y que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no significaba que tenía que estar todo el día aquí, aunque si se lo piensa así es mejor estar aquí que regresar a su casa, sobre todo porque su adorado padre Minato Namikaze estaba hecho una fiera y él no era ningún tonto para ponerse la soga al cuello con el viejo Namikaze. Por su parte Deidara explicaba atentamente a los chicos lo que tenían que hacer porque como lo dijo hace momentos atrás , era oficial nadie parecía tener materia gruesa en su cerebro , de su hermano no se sorprende es más rio interiormente a pesar de que alguna manera su hermano menor seguramente esta algo influenciado de la ambicion de Minato Namikaze eso no le quita que sigue siendo un idiota a simple vista, porque solo un verdadero idiota se relaciona con alguien tan barata y superficial como lo es Sakura Haruno

En la mayoría de las veces es malo juzgar a las personas por su vestimenta, pero lo que usa Sakura no se le podría llamar precisamente "vestimenta", esa mini falda negro de cuero y la blusa que resalta sus pechugonas amigas, la hacen ver como una mujer fácil de esa que se vende a mejor postor, pero noooo la chica se satisface vistiendo así ni hablar de cómo coquetea a su hermano refregándosele vilmente delante de todos ellos sin importar lo que los varones piensen de ella y si aso se le suma que su cabello es rosa, es un hecho que Naruto es más idiota de lo que pensó

-Bueno nuevamente repito-suspira Deidara con desesperación-alguno de ustedes entendió lo que le acabo de decir

-Si soy sincera no entendí perfectamente nada-dice firmemente Sakura

-Porque eso no me sorprende-murmura Deidara para sí mismo-a ver chica que parte de lo que acabo de decir no entienden

-Todo absolutamente todo-dice una muy molesta Sakura-pretendes cambiar todo, nuestra música, nuestra ropa, nuestros conciertos, que derecho tienes para aparecerte de la nada dando órdenes como si nosotros fuéramos tu sirvientes

-Con el derecho que yo soy socio principal de la disquera muñequita de torta-dice un muy molesto Deidara-eres sorda o que, es que acaso no escuchaste que ni siquiera el todopoderoso Minato Namikaze puede decidir sobre ustedes ahora que yo estoy aquí, acéptalo de una vez mocosa los días que todos ustedes incluyendo a mi hermano

-Sakura por favor-suspira con fastidio Kakashi-el joven Deidara tiene tanto derecho como el propio señor Minato, acéptalo de una vez te guste o no él también es tu jefe

Pero la peli rosa aún sigue molesta jamás iba aceptar que ese rubio idiota fuera su jefe, aunque fuera hermano de Naruto no le da derecho de tratarla como si ella no fuera nadie, con quien rayos cree el que está tratando, se trata de Sakura Haruno heredera del clan Haruno una de las familias más importante de toda Japón , más bien debería estar agradecido que ella se fijó en su hermano menor , es mas también debería besar el suelo que ella pisa, por eso se acercó a Naruto sin duda alguna su rubio novio pondrá en su lugar a ese déspota de Deidara Uzumaki.

-Naruto por favor haz algo-se queja Sakura-no tejes que me trate así, soy tu novia después de todo

-Que quiere que haga Sakura-dice Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-tu misma te lo buscaste, mi hermano tiene tanto derecho de opinar como el viejo de Minato, porque jamás reclamaste cuando el viejo se mete en nuestros asuntos

-Porque es tu padre y nuestro jefe, por eso Naruto-dice simplemente Sakura

-Es lo mismo con Deidara Sakura-dice seriamente Naruto-es mi hermano y también nuestro jefe así que bájate de la nube de grandeza que esta y asume la realidad, o acatas las ordenas de mi hermano o sencillamente te abstiene a las consecuencias porque yo Sakura no moveré ni un dedo por ti, captas el mensaje Sakura

-¡Narutoooo!-exclama con asombro Sakura

-Naruto nada Sakura-dice un molesto Naruto-sabes desde hace días atrás me estas sacando de mis casillas Sakura, delante de todas las personas aquí presente incluyendo a mi hermano te digo algo lo nuestro es simplemente publicidad nada más, no hay amor, ni romanticismo, ni mucho menos deseos al menos por parte mía, tu solo eres un títere de papa si aún no te das cuenta es otra cosa, sencillamente si sirves de algo es para la cama, nada mas

Silencio sepustral en la oficina de la Disquera , nadie sabía que decir , ni Deidara podría decir algo, jamás creyó que su hermano menor fuera tan cruel con una persona, no es que se compadezca de Sakura, realmente esa peli rosa lo saco de su casillas, pero la actitud de su hermano con respecto a su "honestidad" hacia la chica, le daba más créditos al pensar que si el no hacía algo en un futuro no muy lejano Naruto se transformaría en un segundo Minato y con tan solo pensarlo se estremeció por completo. En cuanto a la peli rosa no podría decir nada, es mas no podía hablar apenas estaba de pie, todo su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, muy en el fondo sabía que Naruto no la amaba, que nunca la amo, pero de ahí a que él se lo diga directamente en su cara era un largo estrecho. No solamente que se lo haya dicho sino la forma en como se lo digo, de una forma cruel hiriente para dejarle completamente claro lo que ella significa para él, el rubio sola la ve como un objeto que puede utilizar a su antojo y lo peor para ella es que ella misma se lo había permito y quizás se lo seguiría permitiendo porque Sakura ama a Naruto y aun con todo esto lo seguirá amando. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la oficina llorando amargamente por lo que acaba de ocurrir con su rubio

-¡Naruto como puedes ser tan cruel!-exclama furiosamente Temari-Sakura siempre se ha desvivido por ti, como puedes ser tan vil y miserable con ella

-En primer lugar eso no es tu problema Temari-dice un furioso Naruto-que le pasa a todo el mundo que se quiere meter en mi vida privada como si yo le hubiese dado permiso, quieres que te diga porque fui cruel con ella Temari, bueno te lo diré a ti y a los demás a ver si dejan de meter sus narices en donde nadie lo llaman

Lo último lo dijo tan fríamente que la propia Temari estaba empezando a arrepentirse de hablar de mas, en cuanto a su novio Shikamaru este estaba como si nada, el conoce perfectamente a Naruto cuando al rubio se le da ser sincero con las personas , generalmente están terminan descubriendo un lado oscuro del rubio, no entiende porque Temari tiene que ser tan entrometida, el cuervo dormilón sabía que otra rubia con carácter jamás se hubiese metido en ese asunto, es más él le daba crédito a Naruto con todas las impertinencias de Sakura desde Londres hasta aquí fue un verdadero milagro que el rubio no la haya mando volar hasta hoy que con la repentina aparición de su hermano Deidara, fue el detonante definitivo para que Naruto explotara de una buena vez

-Yo no sé si aún no te has dado cuenta todavía Temari-dice fríamente Naruto-en primer lugar cuando se empezó esta "relación", Sakura estaba bastante clara de que yo no la amaba, también sabía que yo era un mujeriego, yo no soy ningún santo Temari pero esa es la diferencia, ella sabía lo que se ganaba estar conmigo así no me vengas tu a darme a mi discurso de responsabilidad cuando tu amiga sabía de antemano que clase de persona soy yo en primer lugar

Temari no dijo nada por lo cual el rubio decidió continuar con su discurso, estaba mentalmente agradeciendo el regreso de su aniki, quizás la presencia de Deidara le estaba dando fuerzas para liberar todo lo que sentía y que lo tenía reprimido obra y gracias a su padre

-Yo siempre he sido un mujeriego de primera Temari-continua el rubio-y al parecer tu eres la única que no lo sabía, porque Sakura ha vivido y aceptado eso por esto últimos tres años, fui honesto con ella desde principio, a pesar que a veces negaba mi infidelidades al final lo reconocía, y varias veces le dije que era mejor terminar, pero fue ella Temari que quería seguir con lo nuestro

-Wow otouto que chica la tuya-dice de repente Deidara-además de ser una perra en el total sentido de la palabra , es una verdadera masoquista, te felicito otouto te sacaste tu numero con ella

Naruto tenía una gota en la cabeza, debía suponer que su hermano le saliera con una de las suyas

-En pocas palabras jamás me he enamorado-dice Naruto_-"contando que quizás lo esté gracias a cierto silencioso azabache"_

Esos eran sus pensamientos, claramente no le iba a decir a Temari que quizás este enamorado de Sasuke Umino, porque nuevamente no ha dejado de pensar en el azabache desde que lo conoció, tenía que dejar claro ese asunto con Sakura, para así empezar a conquistar al chico mudo, porque era más que obvio que Gaara aprovechara cualquier cosa para enamorar a Sasuke y él no iba a permitir que eso suceda.

_-"Hay otouto, me pregunto qué te tiene tan cambiado-_pensaba alegremente Deidara_-que yo sepa eso de aclarar tu vida personal a las demás personas no es lo tuyo hermanito"_

En otro lado , en el Orfanato de Konoha, había una muy singular reunión entre Sasuke Umino y sus maestros Shizune, Anko y su padre adoptivo, los cuatros tenían mucho que decirse, después de la lesión más grave que ha tenido Sasuke por acoso escolar por parte de Neji Hyuga, el azabache no tuvo opción alguna que empezar a contar a su padre adoptivo todo lo que le sucede en su escuela, y las peleas que tiene con Suigetsu, lo último iba a mantenerlo en secreto pero las miradas serias de Anko y Shizune inmediatamente le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Para el padre adoptivo saber lo que uno de sus protegidos y en cierta forma el más cercano a él, haya estado sufriendo un infierno en su escuela y él no se haya dado cuenta de eso, le hace preguntar se realmente está haciendo las cosas bien con Sasuke, el joven siempre le ha dicho que lo estima y lo quiere como un padre, entonces si eso fuese así , porque las mentiras, el secretismo y lo peor de todo es que Anko y Shizune saben más de Sasuke que el mismo cuando fue Iruka quien tomo a Sasuke en sus brazos cuando era un bebe, por eso no entiende la actitud de Sasuke hacia él.

En cuanto al propio Sasuke el joven azabache estaba como su amiga Hinata, es decir movía sus dedos tímidamente el silencio de Iruka era el silencio más largo de su vida, esto era lo que no quería que pasara que su padre piense que él le fallo cuando es todo lo contrario. El joven azabache siempre ha estado y estará eternamente agradecido con Iruka, él lo crio a pesar de su condición, le enseño a comportarse como un joven de bien y eso es algo que siempre agradecerá a su padre adoptivo, a darle amor, a criarlo como su hijo y sobre todas las cosas a tratarlo como una persona normal sin importarle que él no pudiera hablar

-¡Bueno alguien diga algo!-exclama con exasperación Anko-este silencio es desesperante, sabemos que nuestro Sasuke es mudo por naturaleza pero esto es ridículo

Sasuke, Iruka y Shizune tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Nuevamente Anko-suspira profundamente Shizune-ninguno de nosotros estamos aquí para aguantarnos tus impertinencias así que por favor no diga nada

-Está bien como digas Shizune-suspira profundamente Anko-está más que claro que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo con nuestro Sasuke Kun

Sasuke miro fríamente a su amiga, así que sin dudarlo le firmo _**"Si tanto te molesta mi presencia Anko ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"**_

-¡Y dejar de divertirme a costa tuya Sasuke Kun!-exclama dramáticamente Anko-eso jamás querido Sasu chan, resígnate de una vez que para bien o para mal vas a estar colgado a mí por el resto de tu vida

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar estremecerse involuntariamente al saber que su amiga para nada estaba mintiendo, pero decidió dirigirse a su padre adoptivo este es el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez _**"Iruka sé que estas molesto conmigo y tienes razón para hacerlo pero quiero que me escuches atentamente, por lo menos dame el beneficio de la duda**_

Iruka solo suspiro profundamente-está bien Sasuke te escucho

El azabache le sonrió a su padre adoptivo_** "Sé que debes pensar que el haberte ocultado cosas creas que no confió en ti, pero eso no es así, solo quería protegerte, eso es todo"**_

-¿Protegerme?-pregunta algo confundido Iruka-¿Protegerme de que Sasuke o de quién?

El joven bajo tristemente la mirada a su padre adoptivo _**"De la vergüenza que represento Iruka, vamos a ser claro la gente como yo no tiene un lugar en el mundo, yo no quería que vieras como sufría por que en la escuela con Neji y aquí con Suigetsu recuerdo eternamente lo que soy"**_

-¡Pero qué cosas estas diciendo Sasuke!-exclama realmente molesto Iruka-deberías darme más crédito, mejor dicho deberías darnos más crédito a nosotros, también crees que Shizune y Anko no te quieren por lo que eres

-Iruka tiene razón Sasuke Kun-dice firmemente Shizune-a nosotras nos vale un cuerno tu condición, te amamos por lo que eres, acaso no es suficiente

El joven Umino inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza en negación_**" Eso no es así y ustedes tres lo saben bien , son importantes para mí, pero me mentiría a mí mismo si no digiera que no me duele que tanto aquí como la gente de afuera siempre me tratan diferente y saben algo soy humano después de todo"**_

Los tres adultos suspiraron profundamente, tenían que reconocer que Sasuke tenía un punto ahí, el joven más calmadamente continuo con su explicación _**"Iruka tú has estado muy ocupado últimamente y lo menos que quería era darte más angustia de la que ya tiene con el viejo de Danzo y su empeño de echarnos a la calle, además crees que hubiese habido una diferencia si te lo cuento todo Iruka"**_

-¡Por supuesto que hubiese sido una diferencia Sasuke!-exclama nuevamente Iruka-no hubiera permitido que te siguieran maltratando como lo hacen, es más mañana mismo hare algo al respecto

En vez de molestarse Sasuke solo sonrió tristemente a su padre adoptivo _**"Iruka crees que de verdad el director o los profesores te hagan algún caso cuando conmigo se comportan como si ni siquiera existiera, personas que viven de las apariencias como ellos jamás toman en cuentan personas como nosotros"**_

-Eso es verdad-dicen Anko y Shizune a la vez

-Aun así iré a tu escuela mañana Sasuke-dice seriamente Iruka-y aunque según tú no me hagan caso, créeme que por lo menos sabrán que tienes a alguien que te defienda, ahora cámbiate rápidamente que recibiremos una visita

Sasuke frunció el ceño_**" Una visita Iruka, y que paso con explicarme los planes de Danzo con cerrar el Orfanato, yo te conté todo creo que merezco saber la reunión que tuviste con ese desgraciado"**_

-Mide tus palabras Sasuke-dice en tono te regaño Iruka-a pesar de mis diferencias con Danzo yo no te he criado así jovencito, te diré de mi reunión con el esta noche te lo prometo, pero nuevamente vístete por favor para recibir esa visita

Sasuke solo asintió, mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia el interior, Anko se le acercó sigilosamente al azabache

-Sabes algo Sasu chan-susurra en voz baja Anko al oído de Sasuke-si Iruka te regaño solo por decirle desgraciado a Danzo cuando nosotros sabemos que ese viejo es mucho más, imagínate que me haría a mi si se enterara que he tratado de matarlo cada vez que viene de visita

Nuevamente Sasuke tenía una gota en la cabeza pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír a su amiga, Anko era la única que lo fastidiaba a más no poder, pero también la que le alegra el día como en este momento. Por su parte Iruka e Shizune suspiraron profundamente, escucharon perfectamente a Anko y aunque por dentro Shizune estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, la opinión de Iruka y ella mentalmente era la misma _"Anko está fuera de remate"_

Mientras tanto en una limosina que se dirigía precisamente al Orfanato de Konoha, los integrantes de la banda Rasengan a regañadientes estaban en ella junto con Deidara Uzumaki socio de la disquera y hermano de Naruto Uzumaki , además de Kakashi productor musical de la banda Rasengan, según el rubio mayor cada uno de ellos necesitaban pisar tierra de una vez por toda. Cuando Deidara le explico sencillamente que su música no era mala , pero que ellos no tenían conexión con lo que escriben y mucho menos con sus fan, obviamente eso enfureció a todos incluyendo a su hermano menor Naruto, pero Deidara ni siquiera se inmuto, él iba a explotar el verdadero talento del grupo aun tenga que pasar por encima de Minato Namikaze _"cosa que no le importa un comino"_ y también de la opinión de los chicos que a pesar de hablarle de forma sencilla no entendieron nada en especial su hermano, pero nuevamente Deidara no se sorprende al parecer lo único que Naruto no ha cambiado es que sigue siento un completo idiota, los murmullos de lo cruel que era, que perdían el tiempo , todo eso y más decían en voz baja los jóvenes , sin embargo Deidara lo escucho lo que termino agotando la poca paciencia que tenia

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita fuertemente Deidara-escúchenme cuerda de mocosos malcriados y eso te incluye a ti Naruto, se van a comportar como jóvenes civilizados en el Orfanato, nada de quejas ni gritos ni lagrimas falsas, porque si no hacen lo que les pido jajajajajajajaja

La risa siniestra de Deidara le dio muy mala espina a Naruto y los demás

-Si no hacen los que les pido-continua siniestramente Deidara-entonces usare sus cuerpos y los moldeare como obras de arte de forma permanente , entendieron

-Hai-dice Naruto y los demás literalmente temblando de miedo

-Lo vez Kakashi-sonríe alegremente Deidara-así es la forma en que uno debe conversar con los jóvenes hoy en día

Naruto y sus amigos tenían una gota en la cabeza, en cuanto a Kakashi

_-"Olvídense de Jiraya , Olvídense de Minato sama-_piensa angustiadamente Kakashi_-juro nunca hacer enojar al joven Deidara bajo ninguna circunstancia"_

Finalmente llegaron a destino deseado por Deidara, al Orfanato de Konoha, Naruto y sus amigos más calmados pudieron a ver que era un simple edificio como cualquier otro , tenían unas ganas de huir de ahí, pero nuevamente la mirada terrorífica le estaba dando un mensaje a todos por igual_ "Traten de huir y yo los degolló vivo" _ nuevamente esta vez ninguno de ellos serían tan idiotas para llevar la contraria a Deidara. La limosina finalmente se paró en la entrada del Orfanato, ahí un hombre moreno alto estaba de pie para recibirlo, y Deidara fue el primero en saludarlo

-Iruka tanto tiempo sin vernos-dice alegremente Deidara-me alegra que hayas aceptado que venga para acá

-Y quién podía decirle que no al que fue uno de mis mejores alumnos-sonríe sinceramente Iruka-siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti Deidara

El rubio mayor se sonrojo mientras que Naruto estaba un poco celoso y asombrado de la relación de su hermano con ese tipo , se preguntó quién era y como conoce a Deidara en realidad. La verdad no tuvo mucho tiempo en preguntar ya que su hermano lo llamo a él y sus amigos para entrar al Orfanato, por dentro no era muy distinto a como se veía afuera, el lugar era pequeño y estrecho a la vez, se pregunta cómo es que sigue funcionando como Orfanato hoy en día.

-Iruka quiero presentarte a mi hermano menor Naruto Uzumaki-dice seriamente Deidara-además de sus amigos Subaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara, Haruno Sakura y la hermana de Gaara Subaku no Temari

-Mucho gusto chicos-sonríe sinceramente Iruka-siéntanse como en su casas

-Si seguro-murmura Temari-en una pocilga como esta , estoy feliz de decir que estoy en casa

Deidara miro furiosamente a Temari incluso Naruto se molestó con ella, una cosa es que no quiera estar aquí pero otra cosa es ser grosero e irrespetuoso con una persona amable como Iruka, pero de repente algo fuera de lugar paso escucho un grito de una mujer, pero el grito no era lo que le sorprendió sino el significado del grito en si

-¡Sasu chan ven aquí inmediatamente!-exclama fuertemente la mujer-la visita ya llego

Tanto Naruto como Gaara abrieron sus ojos en shock, no sabían porque ese diminutivo de Sasu chan les parecía conocido, pero sacudieron su cabeza en negación no tenía nada que ver con su Sasuke o sí. Pero para la sorpresa de todos un joven de piel pálida como la nieve y cabello azabache molesto por el grito de la mujer llego a donde estaba Iruka con la visita especial, se dirigió a su padre adoptivo sin siquiera mirar quienes estaban con Iruka_**" Estoy aquí Iruka, y por favor dile a Anko que si vuelve a gritar así no respondo de mis actos"**_

-Sasuke tú conoces a Anko mas que nadie-suspira Iruka-ella no va a cambiar así que resígnate a eso, ahora por favor ayúdame a atender a nuestra visita quiere.

Sasuke asintió, el Umino estaba vestido con un pantalón jeans, camisa azul cielo clara de mangas largas, realmente lucia más que hermoso, de un momento a otro se sintió asfixiado por un rubio de coleta

-Hay pero que cosita tan lindo-dice Deidara asfixiando al pobre Sasuke-Iruka si es el joven que me has hablado antes te quedaste corto, definitivamente es lo más adorable que haya visto en mi vida, esta para comérselo entero

-Deidara por favor-dice Iruka con una gota en la cabeza-el si es el joven que te hable, que por cierto lo estas dejando sin respirar en estos momentos

-Lo siento mucho-dice Deidara soltando inmediatamente a Sasuke

Este estaba que podría jurar haber visto toda su vida en una película, cuando finalmente se calmó, volvió a paralizarse al ver a toda la banda Rasengan en su casa, su mirada se enfocó más en cierto rubio de ojos azules, al parecer el destino la tiene jurada con él. En cuanto a Naruto era oficial le iba hacer un altar a su hermano, al principio odiaba venir aquí, pero al tener nuevamente el objeto de sus delirios frente a él era para no creérselo. Sasuke sin el uniforme era más hermoso , era un ángel en su esplendor, pero la pregunta que se hace que hace el aquí y como es que Deidara lo conoce o al menos eso piensa él. Tanto Iruka como Deidara veían de reojo la situación de Sasuke y Naruto y fue precisamente Iruka quien rompió el silencio

-¿Sasuke estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Iruka

Literalmente , mejor dicho doblemente Sasuke estaba sin palabras, no podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a su padre adoptivo, así que en medio de su nerviosismo lo único que pudo escribir en su bloc de notas fue _**"Tienes que estar bromeando"**_

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno espero que le haya gustado mis lectores, la siguiente semana estare actualizando Promesas Rotas y el lado humano de sasuke uchiha asi que pendientes, un favor denle una leida a mi otro fic NaruSasu el Orgullo de un Doncel, por lo menos la trama es interesante, sin mas que decir si quieren revisen por favor_


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

Sasuke Umino por primera vez en su vida no sabía que pensar con respecto a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su primer día escolar fue sin duda alguna el más largo, más extraño y más emocionante de su vida, de ser golpeado por Neji, conocer a un rubio arrogante y ser salvado por el mismo, después saber que su hogar, el Orfanato está a punto de cerrar gracias a la crueldad de Danzo, ahora esto, tener a toda la banda Rasengan frente a él , era ver para no creer, estaba seguro que si Ino y Hinata estuvieran aquí las dos se estarían riendo de lo lindo de la suerte que actualmente está padeciendo. Por lo contrario tanto Naruto como Gaara vieron como la oportunidad perfecta de conquistar al azabache, ambos con el mismo pensamiento, saber acerca de Sasuke y ver la forma de acercarse a él, conocerlo mejor, y así poco a poco lograr que el azabache se enamore de cualquiera de los dos, pero la pregunta nuevamente que inquieta la mente de ellos y la de su compañero es _"Que rayos hace Sasuke aquí"._ Por su parte Deidara, Anko e Iruka miraban de reojo la interacción entre los jóvenes y le parecía extraño a los tres la actitud de ellos en especial del azabache que parece una estatua viviente, Iruka que conoce perfectamente a su hijo adoptivo sabe que de alguna u otra forma la presencia de los chicos de la banda Rasengan lo perturba , pero de qué manera y porque él no tenía idea, así que se acercó con cuidado a Sasuke y le pregunto directamente acerca de que tiene el que ver con estos chicos,

-¿Sasuke está bien?-pregunta con preocupación Iruka-acaso conoces a estos chicos

El Umino al fin salió del trance que tenía y le respondió a su padre adoptivo usando su bloc de notas_** "Estoy bien Iruka, en cuanto a estos chicos yo ya lo conozco, ellos están estudiando en mi escuela"**_

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclama un total sorprendido Deidara-es cierto eso Naruto tu estudias, se hizo el milagro y mi hermano menor está estudiando, y se puede saber de quien fue la brillante idea otouto

Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari, Gaara y Kakashi tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño, no había duda alguna que su hermano mayor era único en su estilo, en cualquier hora y donde sea a Deidara no le importa un comino el que dirán con tal de avergonzarlo públicamente como lo está haciendo ahora, sin embargo decidió quitarle la sonrisa arrogante a su querido hermano cuando se entere que fue el propio Minato Namikaze, el encargado de que él y sus amigos aparentemente vivan una vida normal y corriente como todos los adolescente aunque viendo a su azabache en este lugar, presiente que la vida de Sasuke no ha sido para nada ni corriente ni mucho menos normal.

-Obviare lo que acaba de decir aniki-sonrie siniestramente Naruto-pero por si te interesa saber quién decidió que mis amigos y yo estudiáramos como adolescente normales, resulta que esa brillante idea fue nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido padre Minato Namikaze que tal

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!-volvió a exclamar dramáticamente Deidara- un vaso de agua, un vaso de agua, ahora si me va dar algo, que el miserable de Minato haga algo bueno por alguien y más por Naruto es el fin del mundo

Absolutamente todas las personas tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, por su parte Anko….

-¡Pero que diablo pasa aquí!-exclama una furiosa Anko-la única en ser dramática y gritar en este Orfanato soy yo, y ahora viene un completo desconocido a querer quitarme el puesto, sinceramente hasta donde las personas son capaces de hacer para llamar la atención

Y hubo una caída general estilo anime

Un Sasuke más recuperado se encogió de hombros_** "Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con Anko, ella es única y por el bien de las personas que habitamos este planeta es mejor que siga así"**_

Los demás no entendían lo que decía el azabache, ya que este uso sus señas en vez de su bloc en cambio Iruka que si lo entiende perfectamente solo tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno Iruka antes que me salga con uno de tus "famosos" regaños-dice seriamente Anko-se puede saber quiénes son estas personas y que hacen aquí

Inmediatamente Sasuke sintió como que su amiga le leyera sus pensamientos _**"Wow Anko no sé qué te dio hoy, pero estas de un suspicaz, pero también al igual que tu quiero saber que hacen estas personas aquí Iruka"**_

Anko solo miro fríamente a su chico favorito sabía que de alguna manera Sasuke le iba a salir con una de las suyas, por su parte Iruka suspiro profundamente tanto Sasuke como Anko son iguales como les encantan fastidiarse mutuamente,

-Sasuke, Anko escúchenme-dice seria y más calmadamente Iruka-Deidara es un antiguo alumno mío, yo le di clases hace años atrás al mismo tiempo que manejaba el Orfanato, el me llamo hace días pidiéndome un favor de permitirle las instalaciones para traer algunos jóvenes con él, lo que no sabía que ellos eran de una banda famosa y mucho menos que uno de ellos era su hermano

Sasuke y Anko asintieron en acuerdo con lo dicho por Iruka, en cuanto a Naruto, este se dirigió a su hermano

-Esto quiere decir aniki-dice seriamente Naruto-que ya tú tenías planeado este viaje hacia aquí, ya estaba cuadrado traernos a nosotros para acá Deidara

-Pero porque eso te sorprende otouto-sonríe maliciosamente Deidara- jajajaja si hace rato todos ustedes están bajo mi poder, lo único que hice es presentarme para hacerlo oficial

Naruto suspiro profundamente Deidara era todo un caso, a pesar de la forma en que él se fue y la manera en que Minato lo saco de la familia Namikaze al parecer el rubio de coleta no ha cambiado, sigue sacándolo de sus casillas y lo peor de todo es que es más que evidente que lo disfruta de principio a fin. En cuanto a Sasuke mas calmadamente vio la interacción de ambos rubios , por el parecido de ambos suponen que son familia o son hermanos o primos, puedo ver más que la observación física sintió que a pesar de las palabras dichas por ambos rubios con algo de sarcasmo había un lazo fraternal, de amor, de añorancia , ver personas así le hacía recordar dolorosamente lo solo que esta en el mundo, que a pesar de Iruka , Shizune y la propia Anko, al Umino le hubiese gustado saber que afuera de las paredes del Orfanato, alguien que se preocupe por él, que lo quiera , que este pendiente de su bienestar, claro él tiene a sus mejores amigos Hinata, Ino y Shino pero eso no es lo mismo, suspiro tristemente cada vez que ve una escena familiar no puede evitar preguntarse _¿Quién es el en realidad?_, sus padres, si tuvo hermano, que paso con su familia , porque no hay ni registro de tener una, sacudió su cabeza pensar en eso solamente le hace sumar más dolor del que ya tiene y en este día tan especial definitivamente el Umino no necesita otras preocupaciones encima

-Bueno esto es grandioso Deidara-sonríe alegremente Iruka-me alegra saber que tu hermano y sus amigos son amigos de mi hijo adoptivo

Si Sasuke tuviera un vaso de agua en este momento seguro lo derramaría, como puede Iruka pensar semejante cosa, así que nuevamente uso su bloc _**"Iruka como puedes pensar que ellos y yo somos amigos si apenas no conocimos hoy"**_

-Eso es verdad-dice seriamente Anko-además con la fama que se arrastra mi Sasuke Kun de ser marginado, maltratado y odiado por todos, crees que eso va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, yo no lo creo

Nuevamente todos tenían una gota en la cabeza hasta que el azabache miro fríamente a su amiga _**"Gracias por tu apoyo Anko"**_

-Cualquier cosa por ti Sasuke Kun-sonríe pícaramente Anko

-Bueno, bueno-suspira profundamente Iruka-dejemos las cosas así y mejor entremos a la sala de estar para explicarle a Deidara y a los jóvenes aquí presente como es que funciona el Orfanato aquí

Todos asintieron ,pero Sasuke nuevamente sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo se volteo para saber porque se sentía así y suspiro tranquilamente tanto Naruto como Gaara no le quitaban los ojos encimas, ahora la pregunta que se hace el Umino es como reaccionaran ambos chicos al saber que él no es un chico de cuna como ellos , que más bien no tiene ni para caerse muerto, que es un huérfano y que entre ellos y el hay una gran diferencia que los separa, quizás su interés en el desaparezca y sinceramente Sasuke no sabía si eso sería bueno para él, que cierto rubio de ojos azules ya no se fije en el como lo hizo cuando se conocieron en la escuela.

En el centro de la ciudad de Konoha , en un edificio supuestamente abandonado pero que por extrañas circunstancias pertenece a la familia Namikaze, había una reunión urgente entre un grupo de persona, que eran bandidos, o gánster , personas dedicada a la mafia, tráfico de drogas, venta y compra de lavado de dólares, ese grupo era conocido como los Akatsuki famosos por haber acabado con la vida de familias aristocráticas pero con perfiles nada éticos, estaban conformado por Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Zabuza, Haku, Shiori entre otros, dirigidos por alguien que para sorpresa de ellos mismo nunca se ha podido ver la máscara pero es conocido como el Rayo Amarillo, un ser perverso, inteligente, sigiloso, suspicaz y que no le tiembla la mano a la hora de acabar con quien sea en donde sea y a la hora que sea, por lo cual siempre ha sido un símbolo de misterio y terror entre sus súbditos, solamente Kabuto un hombre de piel morena cabellera blanca y de lente ha sido capaz de verlo y es el intermediario entre su líder y los miembros de los Akatsuki, ahora esta reunión se trata de hacer una investigación acerca de una nueva familia que está llegando a Konoha y que actualmente es la nueva y más firme competencia que tiene las empresas Namikaze, por lo cual es de sumo interés para los Akatsuki , saber todo acerca de la familia Ishihara, algo le dice a todos sus miembros que esa familia es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Mientras llegan el grupo a la sala de reunión Kabuto estaba contactándose con su líder a través de una video cámara, la imagen de su líder era borrosa para no levantar sospechas y que nadie se entere quien es el en realidad.

-¿Kabuto tienes todo listo para la reunión con mis súbditos?-pregunta seriamente la voz misteriosa

-Así es mi señor-dice Kabuto-poco a poco ellos ya están aquí esperando afuera, todo lo que le diré en nombre suyo, lástima que usted no pueda estar presente

-Yo también lo lamento-dice la voz-pero ese asunto que tengo en mis manos es de extrema urgencia, debo buscar a cierta persona que me acaba de volver arruinar la vida después de tantos años sin saber de él, la buscare de bajo de las piedras, si es necesario me iré de Konoha, pero esa persona y yo nos volveremos a ver a como dé lugar

Lo último lo dijo con voz siniestra y realmente furiosa que le dio a entender a Kabuto que esa persona quien sea se trate realmente la pasara mal cuando se enfrente a su jefe, Kabuto que tiene años conociendo a su líder sabe que el no duda en deshacerse de las personas que le estorba, él tiene una larga lista de muerte encimas quien nadie creería que alguien que pertenece a la sociedad aristocrática de Konoha en realidad es un asesino a sangre fría

-Espero que todo le vaya bien mi señor-dice Kabuto haciendo una corta reverencia-en cuanto a este asunto mi señor les aseguro que por lo menos ya tenemos información de esta familia, les puedo adelantar aunque sé que ya debe estar enterado, que esta familia tiene empresas en varias partes del mundo como Paris, Londres, Moscú, Madrid, lo que me hace pensar que esos lugares fueron escogidos estratégicamente

-Lo mismo pienso yo Kabuto-dice seriamente y más calmado la voz-todos sabemos que esos países representan la mayor riqueza económica de Europa, y es casi imposible que una familia disponga de empresas en esos países y lograr la proyección que ellos tienen tan rápidamente, por eso mis sospechas con esa familia es más fuerte que nunca, averigua todo acerca de ellos, ahora también quiero que hables con Danzo

-¿Con Danzo mi señor?-pregunta un confundido Kabuto-y puedo preguntar porque

-Él es un hombre de baja calaña Kabuto-explica la voz-el perfecto elemento que necesitamos en nuestra organización, me entere por otros medios que tiene cierto interés por el Orfanato de Konoha, una casualidad tan grande que yo también tengo el mismo interés en ese edificio, quiero cerrarlo por completo y adueñarlo del lugar, para eso necesito a Danzo de mi lado, me entiendes Kabuto

-Perfectamente mi señor-dice inmediatamente Kabuto

-Siendo así-suspira la voz-con respecto a mis negocios salvo lo de hoy, lo demás lo tengo perfectamente controlado, por eso te dejo este asunto además quiero que vigilen el Orfanato y sobre todo un joven que Juugo tiene una foto de él, quiero saber su nombre, su apellido todo, presiento que ese joven es el que he estado buscando desde hace más de dieciséis años

-Entiendo señor-dice Kabuto-lo haré todo como usted lo planeo, entre nuestros miembros y mi persona averiguaremos acerca de ese chico, también como esa misteriosa familia que apareció de la nada

-Que así sea Kabuto, nos vemos entonces-dice la voz cerrando la comunicación por completo

En ese momento Kabuto permitió la entrada de los demás miembros de los Akatsuki, el cual se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas esperando nuevas órdenes del segundo al mando

-El jefe ha acabado de contactarse conmigo-dice seriamente Kabuto-me informo que no puede estar con nosotros por asuntos que el mismo tiene que atender, así que estamos a solas, alguno de ustedes tiene información acerca de esa familia que está llegando a Konoha

-Bueno-dice Konan-información en si no tenemos por completo Kabuto, lo único que sabemos que esa familia es de origen japonesa, es manejado a través del patriarcado, además es una familia numerosa de alguna u otra manera en los países donde tienen su empresa, hay uno de ellos que encabece el funcionamiento de dicha empresa

-No solamente eso-dice Kisame-sino que esa familia es una familia ancestral, desde más de cien años llevan manejando el poder en todo Japón, lo más extraño es que hasta hoy es que se dan a conocer públicamente

Kabuto frunció el ceño, nuevamente su jefe tenía toda la razón del mundo, esa familia oculta algo, porque una familia que es remota de hace un siglo hace su aparición ahora y porque lo hicieron de la forma como lo hicieron, dándose a conocer en los países europeos al mismo tiempo.

-No se sabe bien quien es el patriarca de la familia-continua Haku-lo único que sabemos que aquí en Konoha llegara algunos miembros de esa familia encabezado por Fugitaka y sus hijos Itachi y Takeshi Ishihara al parecer van a manejar empresas de moda y música , por lo cual sería una competencia directa de las empresas Namikaze

-Siendo así la cosa-suspira Kabuto-haremos esto vamos a dejar que ellos se presente a la sociedad, los vigilaremos constantemente, debemos saber el pasado de cada uno de ellos, no debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento, nosotros siempre hemos controlado la ciudad de Konoha, una familia desconocida no nos debe quitar ese poder

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con Kabuto

-Ahora quiero un favor más-dice seriamente Kabuto

-Tu nos dirás Kabuto-dice Shiori-para que somos bueno

-Quiero que busquen en todo lugar a un hombre llamado Danzo-dice seriamente Kabuto-tráiganlo aquí a como dé lugar, también quiero que alguien vigile el Orfanato de Konoha las veinticuatro horas del día, ese lugar paso a ser de interés del jefe y nosotros sabemos más que nadie que cuando al jefe le interesa algo es ley para nosotros

Nuevamente todos asintieron acatando las órdenes del segundo al mando de los Akatsuki

De regreso precisamente en el Orfanato de Konoha, en la sala de estar, la banda Rasengan, Deidara y Kakashi estaban rodeados de niños pequeños y muy traviesos, para la alegría del rubio mayor más no por el resto de sus acompañantes. Deidara les explico que él quería que ellos vieran que había gente necesitadas, de escasos recursos pero con buena voluntad en hacer las cosas bien específicamente gente como Iruka es lo que Naruto y sus amigos necesitan para enmendar sus caminos y dejar de comportarse como chicos superficiales, pero el rubio mayor solo suspiro profundamente ni con eso su hermano y los demás aprenden la lección. A pesar de la presencia de Sasuke , ni Naruto, ni Gaara ni mucho menos el resto de la banda se siente cómodos con esas personas a su alrededor, dieron gestos de desagrado, y fingieron sonrisas ante los niños más pequeños , pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el Umino, que realmente se estaba molestando por la actitud de sus compañeros de clases hacia los niños, sus compañeros son niños huérfanos como el sano, si ningún tipo de enfermedad venérea ni nada por el estilo, pero todos absolutamente todos los de la banda se comportaban como si lo tuvieran lo cual hizo enfurecer a lo grande al Umino, y pensar que creyó que Naruto era diferente a las demás personas famosas error del Umino otra vez el ser ingenuo le pasa factura, así que viendo como los niños tristes por ser rechazados con mentiras baratas por sus ídolos se acercó a ellos.

Un molesto Sasuke escribió en su bloc de notas _**"De todas las estupideces que personas superficiales hacen diariamente lo que ustedes hicieron se lleva el premio mayor"**_

Toda la banda se sorprendió de las palabras escritas del Umino y el rubio presentía que había metido la pata a lo grande con su azabache

Para confirmar sus sospechas Sasuke nuevamente escribió en su bloc _**"Estos niños que ven aquí incluyéndome a mí a diferencia de ustedes Einstein no nacimos en cuna de oro, nacimos en la calle que tal, no sabemos nada de tarjeta de crédito, de auto de ropa, no sabemos lo que es tener un padre y una madre que aguante nuestro berrinches, tampoco sabemos lo que es recibir un beso de buenas noches , en cambio ustedes que hacen desprecian a estos niños por ser lo que son, que clase de personas son todos ustedes, mejor dicho que clase de seres dieron a luz a seres egoístas como ustedes"**_

Naruto y los demás incluso Temari y Sakura se mantuvieron en silencio, y cabizbajo avergonzados de sí mismo. Mientras que Deidara sonrió ampliamente quería abrazar nuevamente al azabache, solamente alguien de carácter como él podía poner en su lugar a su hermanito y la cuerda de idiotas que tiene como compañeros. En cuanto a Iruka y Anko los dos tragaron saliva conocen perfectamente a Sasuke como la palma de su mano y saben cuándo el chico se enfurece es como un volcán en erupción, lástima que la banda Rasengan no estaba enterado de eso.

En cuanto a Sasuke nuevamente escribió su furia nada que se apaciguaba _**"Si son tan famosos como se dicen por lo menos podían actuar mejor ante estos niños que no tienen la culpa de nada, que no tiene culpa de que ustedes sean las personas más superficiales del planeta"**_

Nadie dijo nada y Sasuke aun con la respiración entre cortada por la furia que tenía continuo nuevamente _**"Naruto y Gaara honestamente pensé, más bien creí que podíamos ser amigos, pero yo Sasuke Umino el mudo, el paria, el huérfano, el don nadie, el que todo el mundo desprecia jamás pero jamás seré amigo de personas egoístas, que piensan en sí mismo si tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, espero que estén claro con eso imbéciles"**_

Y dicho eso se marchó de ahí sin importarle que Iruka o Anko se molestara con él. Salió nuevamente del Orfanato necesitaba salir de ahí ante que pudiera cometer un asesinato con sus propias manos, pero el azabache no se percató que el rubio de ojos azules decidió seguirlo. Era un hecho que Naruto metió la pata con su chico mudo, por eso no iba a dejar las cosas así, no quiere que Sasuke lo odie aunque con el discurso que acaba de darle , presiente que si el Umino no lo odia es un verdadero milagro, por eso mientras Gaara quedo en shock después de que Sasuke se retiró , Naruto sin pensarlo salió detrás de él, mientras Sasuke sin saber que Naruto iba detrás de él se paralizo nuevamente al ver que una persona estaba frente a él, no era cualquier persona , era un hombre viejo canoso alto y de mirada perversa , era el mismísimo Danzo en persona.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-sonríe maliciosamente Danzo-la persona que justamente regrese para hablar con él, como estas mi estimado Sasuke, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que no volvamos a encontrar

Continuara…..


End file.
